Dragon Will Fly
by Smoe05
Summary: (RTTE Season 4 alternate conclusion) - In their most recent retaliation against the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup and Toothless encounter a breakage with the saddle. With supplies low and the only spare saddle in a an equal state of disrepair Hiccup and Astrid fly back to Berk to resupply, rebuild and spark a new direction for life before Viggo launches his final assault. [Updated]
1. Retaliation

**(Rerelease with updated drafting corrections and continuity– Originally published on Jan 1st 2017)**

 **A new story ho. With season 4 of Race to the Edge released this story is now an alternate event story as it is in its core based on RTTE Season 4 canon with heavy alterations to Twintuition and the Shellshocked episodes. Events are explained throughout the story**

 **A more in depth summary:**

 **The gang are focusing their efforts on fighting back Viggo, Ryker and the Dragon Hunters attacking their hunting parties and patrol ships. In their most recent retaliation against the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup and Toothless encounter a breakage with the saddle equipment. With supplies low and the only spare saddle in a an equal state of disrepair, Hiccup and Astrid fly back to Berk to resupply, rebuild and spark a new direction for life before Viggo has the chance to launch his final strike and destroy them for good.**

 **Believe me when I say that this will story will make a lot more sense now than before. It was terrible before.**

 **Contains action, fluff and traces of nuts.  
_**

Heat poured out in streaks of orange with each stroke of the hammer. The heated Gronckle iron submitting to its new form on each point of contact. The strand of metal elegantly taking form with its curved concave neck leading into a joining hinge, much like a crank handle. Yet the properties of this device much like its brother piece served a more elegant purpose. Steam hissed as the heat of the rod was dipped into the icy temperature of the water, cooling the metal for further configuration.

'What do you say bud? Matching set,' the young man spoke out to his best friend.  
In response, the mass of black, glossy scales shifted revealing two luminescent lime coloured eyes. They narrowed in on the rod examining it with curiosity, prodding it with his muzzle before looking back at his loyal rider and companion. He produced a warming warble to confirm his concurrence.

oOo

The winds screamed against the wooden walls of the clubhouse, but inside remained a cosy atmosphere with the added benefit of the central fire pit. It was just the two of them leaning upon one another gazing over a large square of parchment strewn across the central hearth. The paper filled with intricate sketches of topography and landforms fused together to form 'Dragon's Edge.'

Hiccup traced the cliff side along the northern mountain. 'The northern tower has coverage along that sea line down to about here,' he placed his finger on the eastern forest corner. 'But the mountain side going west is a bit of a problem, there's blind spot from a spur in the slope, it blocks all view around from that point, to the North West corner of the forest.'

The weight against his shoulder shifted and a fine but strong hand emerged to the point upon the map drawing a line with one slender figure down the western slope. 'I noticed that too, but we have Night Terror sentries all across that coastline if that's any consolation,' Astrid replied.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. 'That helps, but there is a chance the Hunters could spot them before they land. And if that happens, they'll hit them with dragon root arrows,'

Astrid quirked an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smile teasing the edge of her lips. She attempted to calm her amusements but the stressing look on Hiccup's face sent her into fits of laughter.

'What are you laughing at? Astrid, this is about protecting the edge from Viggo and Ryker on all fronts. If they attack from behind, we need to know so we can,' Astrid cut him knowing where he was going with his exasperation.

'Hiccup, you need to relax, Ok. You're wearing yourself down over a small blind spot they couldn't possibly know about,' Hiccup turned to face her and rest his hand on her shoulder.

Her face was calm expressing subtle traces of concern. He followed the faint line of her freckles illuminated by the firelight. Outside the wind tore at the clubhouse creating a deafening storm, but inside the sound was muffled with the crackling of the fire left to sooth the atmosphere.  
Hiccup breathed deeply before he spoke out his concerns. 'Astrid, we risk our lives every day fighting against Viggo. Every day there is a possibility that one of us may not come back,' He said with the tone she knew was complete seriousness.

'Hiccup, we know the risks, that's why we follow,' Astrid tried to confide being cut short in return.

Hiccup raised his other hand gesturing her to stop, his face hard with uneasiness. 'Astrid stop. Please, just let me finish.'

She closed her mouth seeing the grief written plainly across his expression. She hadn't seen him look this stressed, this worried since he lost the Dragon Eye to Viggo. Hiccup shifted to better face her.

'When you were blind, I made a decision to be by your side to the end, to always make sure you were never alone in the dark. Do what I could to protect you,' he gave a half-hearted chuckle. 'Not that you really needed it,' Astrid sat in silence remembering the pinnacle moment in their relationship.

He shook his head trying to make way for rationality to no avail. 'I can't lose you, not before and especially not now. I know I said we needed to keep our minds focused and hold off on our impulses to protect each other more than ever, but the fact of the matter is I can't stop any of us from taking the risks we need to take in order to stop Viggo from hunting dragons. I can however do what's necessary to stop them from sneaking in and taking us.'

Astrid placed her hands to Hiccup's cheeks, they were warm from the fire. She knew where he was leading this conversation, she could see why he was so worried about the Edge's security; he had been captured once, and no one knew, except for an overly protective Hideous Zippleback.

'Hiccup, no one is going to separate us like that again, not if I can help it,' with that, she brought herself forward resting her lips upon his, linking her arms around his neck.

He followed wrapping his arms behind her back pulling her into a tight embrace. Together in each other's arms the passion lasted as if time had paused to let the moment linger onwards. But not long enough. The clubhouse shield door flung up with the assistance of a large Viking. The resulting winds blowing in on the tender moment between the couple.

'Hiccup! Astrid!' the intruder called, seemingly out of breath.

The two reluctantly broke apart at the exhausted pitch of Fishlegs' voice. His face red by combination of the winds raking at his face and having to run against it to reach them. For someone of his generous girth to dare such a task on foot, was both a physical feat to witness and a clear signal there was a problem.

'What is it Fishlegs?' Hiccup asked, his facial features returning to a state of discomfort at the ruined moment. He relinquished the embrace around Astrid, for her to slide off his lap. Her face equally as annoyed but with a more surprised tone lurking beneath.

Fishlegs stammered momentarily quickly comprehending what he had just walked in upon. As if they could burn any brighter, his plump cheeks flooded with fiery warmth enough to glow.

'I um, we, there are ships off the coast, ah, the northern coast, um, cliffs, sentry warning signal came in,' his chunky feet shifting in weight as the awkward silence lingered between the three of them, the intense winds being the only noise audible as it roared through the entrance of the clubhouse.

Fishlegs stared down at his feet ridden with guilt much like a dog caught red handed in the act. 'So, should we, go have a look?'

Hiccup was in a void of thought as Fishlegs extended his query _A_ _ship on the northern cliff side, oh for Thor's sake, its timing is as appropriate as yours._ The interjection of the obvious suggestion broke him from the trance. 'Right, get everyone to their dragons, we can use the winds to our advantage, glide our approach,' he said.

Fishlegs nodded quickly re-entering the raging storm outside. The couple slowly rose from the bench, Hiccup rolling the map for storage. His head hung low, the disappointment unmistakeable on his features. Astrid took his hand in hers offering her support.

'Hey, I'm sure it's nothing. The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can get back,' the mischievous smile danced across her lips and the shine of the fire twinkling in her eyes. He knew that look, perhaps today wasn't going to be so bad after all.

oOo

'There we go bud, that's the best we do,' Hiccup told the Night Fury.

He ran his fingers across the weather beaten leather. There were small cracks riddled along the entire length of the contraption. Even with the wax, this saddle was beginning to wear thin in its durability. Hiccup looked around to the other riders tightening straps and adjusting harnesses before they investigated the approaching ship in the north. Snotlout was loading Nightmare gel bombs into his pack, a new addition to their arsenal courtesy of the twins. Speaking of which, the destructive duo whilst on a fast of creating unnecessary havoc were strapped and holding steady against the blaring winds. Behind him, Fishlegs had Meatlug were equipped for managing the brewing storm which now had dark clouds on the horizon. She may have been the best for stability among the dragons, but even in this weather it was going to take some caution.

A hand lay on Hiccup's shoulder averting his attention from the stiffened pulley lines on Toothless' tail. He turned to see both Astrid and Heather set for flight and the possibility of combat.

'You ready,' she asked him as Heather mounted Windshear, the Razorwhip flourishing her gleaming, metallic scales.

Hiccup replied with a quick peck on Astrid's cheek before mounting Toothless, testing the driver pedals. The right pedal eased with function drawing the tail fin roll movements. His prosthetic attachment on the other hand gripped against the joints, squeaking with age. There was no time to fix the problem now, he would just have to make do until they returned. All this time he was worried about maintaining a tight security system on the Edge and making sure all his friends and dragons included were healthy in both body and mind, he had completely neglected maintenance on his own saddle.

Fastening the straps for the dragonfly two wingsuit and hoisting the harness restraints on to the wearing saddle, he noticed even they looked worse for wear. Another thing to add to the list once they got back, fix the saddle, fix his flight harness and then the promise of a seductive surprise.

He faced Astrid again who was tightening the last strap for Stormfly's saddle. 'Alright gang, remember this is a reconnaissance mission. We need to find out whose ship it is first before we go in for an attack. Otherwise you know the drill by now, if there are dragons freeing them is the priority, let's go,'

The line up of dragons spread their wings in a colourful composition before launching into the air off the wooden landing strip. The winds rocked their stability with Hookfang drifting significantly before correcting himself, much to the shock of his boastful rider. The others followed in quick succession, Stormfly, Meatlug, Windshear, Barf and Belch and holding the tail Hiccup and Toothless.

The Night Fury took a running leap into the harsh air wavering against the force, Hiccup struggling to better correct his fin. 'Come on, just open up!' The fin snapped open stabilizing Toothless flight allowing him to power through the tight pack from underneath and lead.

oOo

The winds were definitely strengthening with intensity as the dragon riders touched down on the northern lookout. The snow layer on the mountainside induced the air with a nasty bite much to the rider's dismay. Even with adjusting to the cold temperatures on Berk during the winter months, the weather was beginning to warmth again resulting in more discomfort from the icy air on an already miserable day.

Hiccup pulled his spyglass from his rucksack to peer at the small shapes brewing on the horizon. 'Yep, there are definitely ships out there. Oh no,' He recognised the distinct ship design and red colours on the sails.

'What is it?' Astrid asked.

Hiccup tossed the spyglass for her to use. 'Dragon Hunters,' he said.

It was just as he feared, Hunter ships on the northern shores right in the blind spot from the watchtowers. With high winds and a faulty tail fin, this was going to be a difficult assault. But it had to be done and he didn't need the others worrying about Toothless and himself, so he would just have to hold out as long as possible and hope the rods would hold. Astrid threw back the spyglass and he deposited it into the carry pack.

There were three ships on the waters armed with the standard arsenal from what he could make out. 'Ok guys, we're going to perform a lightning manoeuvre. We can use the sea stack to our advantage if we stick to the cover for as long as possible then use the up draft on the furthest stack, we should gain enough velocity to shoot out across the surface below their line of sight. I'll go in first and cause enough of a distraction for you guys to catch up. Ruff, Tuff, you and Fishlegs work on locating any captured dragons, get them out as fast as you can. Snotlout, have Hookfang aim for the sails and masts, use your gel bombs. Astrid and Heather, you use your dragons spines to cut the ropes and burn a hole in their rudder, we don't want them to get away. Stay safe and use the winds to your advantage,' Hiccup instructed.

It was the most efficient plan they had up their sleeve and it worked most times against the standard ships. He just hoped that Viggo or Ryker weren't aboard, then things would become much tougher. Ryker they could handle well enough, he wasn't a dull brute or a lunatic like their good friend Dagur was, but he didn't inherit the vast strategic intellect of his brother either. He knew enough to deal swift damage and make a successful exit. Viggo on the other hand, he was the perfect nemesis. His brilliance matched by his malevolence had time and time again thwarted the riders retaliations suffering only minor losses compared to his major profits. Collateral and emotion meant nothing to him, it was after all just business.

A business that was taking its toll on Hiccup and his friends. With every defeat they suffered, their courageous leader would bear it the hardest, working himself down with a way to up hand his rival. And all the while trying to do so without the guidance of the Dragon Eye. On the surface and to everyone who knew him, he seemed fine with his spirits mostly intact. But only those closest, Toothless, Astrid and his father, could tell something was burning him away from within.

The sound of gears and pulley's clicked before a blur of black scales leaped from the mountain side. Hiccup and Toothless were beginning their run. The other riders followed suit diving down the cliff side breaking the air currents and flying through the outlying stacks of rock. With every weave, the Night Fury accelerated further opening the gap between himself and the other riders. Hiccup crouched low against the saddle minimising resistance as they left the last of the sea stacks and powered along the surface of glistening light shimmering between the waves. The salty mist from the breaks wafting into his face, as a streamline wake was left disrupting the waters by their phenomenal speed.

'Ok Toothless, fire a multiple blast at the front of each ship, if we blow a hole in the bow large enough to let water in slowly, it'll give the others enough time to get any dragons out before the ships sink,' Hiccup devised.

The Hunter vessels were approaching fast ahead leaving a small window of opportunity to get the best shot. The signature screech whistled through air catching the attention of the Hunters before three lightning blasts of purple acetylene plasma impacted against the bow's, rupturing the integrity of the ships with spectacular fashion. The duo shot between the ships circling high into the sky using the sun to hide their position.

'Night Fury! Get down!' The Hunters screamed out falling behind crates of arrows and nets. Others brought themselves to arm peering over the rails attempting to find where the streak of black had vanished. 'Where'd they go?' one asked, arrow in hand. Another came up from behind furious over they're fail plan.

'Never mind that, how did they find us? Ryker said there was a blind spot in their watch towers,' He fumed.

Unbeknownst to the hunters, the other riders made swift use of Hiccup's distraction flying in undetected. Thus the lightning manoeuvre was in smooth motion. Toothless emerged out of the high arc plummeting towards the central ship. The velocity of the winds were intensifying rocking the dragons' dive.

'Hold it steady bud, aim for the mast,' he said feeling the weight shift uneasily to the left. Another streak of purple destruction exploded at the mast base unbalancing it under the weight.

'Yeah, that a boy Toothless,' he cheered as they levelled out above the water taking another wide circle for a better angle. He looked back along the saddle checking the ropes, everything was holding steady for now.

It was Snotlout's turn to wreak havoc. The red Monstrous Nightmare emerged through the smoke with a mighty entrance. 'Alright Hookfang, let's em' hard,' he blared out reaching into his pack for the ceramic pots of gel.

With a muscle fuelled arm, he threw a pot against the mast, Hookfang spewing flames igniting the gel soaked masts in a great explosion. They took to the air again riding the wind currents to the other ships. The first ship glowing in awesome destruction as it dipped forward from the hole in the bow.

'Hurry up Fishlegs, before it goes down!' Snotlout yelled out to the burly Viking.

Meatlug touched down aboard the wrecked ship. The remaining crew cowering for their lives as they abandoned their posts overboard. Stormfly and Windshear soared overhead breaking pace for the middle and far left ships. Fishlegs waved them off as he attempted to open the deck hatch, it was battened down in the firefight.

'Meatlug, use your tail,' he called for his dragon.

She waddled over aligning her rear and bring down her bludgeon like tail with tremendous force, enough to spilt rocks. The deck hatch splintered under the force, falling into the depths of the ship. Fishlegs slid down the ladder inside the hull with Meatlug close by his side and began working on cages. There were two Deadly Nadders and another Gronckle trapped inside them. Water flooding into the lower deck was already up to his knees by the time all the cages were loose.

Fishlegs hastily mounted up onto Meatlug. 'Get us out of here girl,' he instructed.

With that, the Gronkle blasted a larger hole through the main deck for the other dragons to escape. The flames licking the air as they rose into the air. Hiccup watched as the wild dragons made pace out to sea for a safe island.

'Alright, that's one ship down, two to go,' he observed, aiming Toothless for a direct course on the furthest ship. They rocked in the air unbalanced as the winds reached their peak yet still covering ground to where they were focusing their efforts. In the meantime, Astrid and Stormfly where on the deck of the ship trailing lines of Magnesium flame. Astrid dismounted herself from the saddle, surfing the Nadder before wielding her favourite battle axe in full force.

'Launch me Stormfly!' She directed.

The dragon executed the instruction without flaw, bucking her hips high and extending her tail and flicking several golden spines to clear a landing zone for her rider. Astrid was shot into the air looping with a summersault drawing down her axe on several ropes connected to the main sail. Hunters circled back to back to face the Nadder and the young women. Of course whatever hope they thought was possible vanished with each precise flourish of the sharpened axe head. She brandished her axe with grace weaving elegantly between the brutish Hunters, her feet skipping from side to side like a dance. Toothless blazed overhead, a flash of purple scorching a Hunter suddenly at the mercy of her axe. She peered up at Hiccup, a smile drawn across his face looking down at his partner.

'Hey, he was mine!' She yelled up at him, trying to play an annoyed tone.

It came out as half laughter and she couldn't help but smile back, he seemed to be feeling better now. Stormfly scuttled over lowering her back for Astrid to climb on. In one flowing movement she used the Nadder's momentum to swing onto her back. There were sounds of large explosions erupting behind her. Only one thing that could be, or four when counting heads.

'Hit it again, hit it again,' Ruffnut edged on her brother.

'I couldn't agree more my dear sister,' Tuffnut replied.

A line up of hunters were engulfed in Zipppleback gas attempting to flee as the green flavoured air ignited into amber lighting up their lives some more.

'And now for our final trick, we shall pull dragons from our helmets,' Tuffnut declared with his extreme dramatic excitement.

Barf and Belch broke down through the charred deck releasing dragons from the containment. Above them through the smoke Hunters attempted to regain their sense of direction after the concussive blast of Zippleback fire. One Hunter crawled towards the edge of the blacked hole in the deck only to come face to face with an up turned helmet extending from the smoke.

'What the?' the hunter gasped in utter confusion.

Arising from the smoke, a purple Monstrous Nightmare roared out at his captors. The last thought to be verbalised was fortunately drowned out by the searing expulsion of flame the whistling winds. The Nightmare content with his revenge, elevated steeply into the sky. Out of the smouldering darkness, four heads appeared basking in the glorious sight that lay before them.

'That was easily our best show yet. One day Ruffnut, one day people will finally appreciate the practise of magic,' Tuffnut gloated with content.

'But we didn't actually pull dragons from helmet, did we?' Ruffnut replied unconvinced with the glory her brother was bestowing upon himself.

'Perhaps, perhaps not. You see, it's all about the illusion, so long as the audience thinks we did, then we might as well have,' he concluded. Ruffnut pondered before examining the empty boat.

'Wait, what audience?' she said gesturing to the smouldering deck.

Tuffnut caught onto her scepticism. 'Eh, good point,' he shrugged.

With only the central ship left, already stranded from Toothless' barrage, the dragon riders executed the final touches need to bring the ship down. Upon Windshear's back, Heather extended her double bladed battle axe holding it steady as windshear swerved between the ropes holding up the damaged mast. With each pass, she swiped at the ropes cutting them clean of support. The mast crumbled under the pressure crash onto the deck spraying wood and metal overboard, the remaining crew lost and panicking began to cower and run. Their captain on the other hand stood firm despite the undeniable loss.

'We may have lost this fight men, but maybe we can take out a few on our way down. Aim for the Night Fury!' He commanded.

The few loyal hunters gathered in arms with bows and arrows. They lined together across the starboard side aiming with the wind.

'Use the wind to your advantage men,' the captain ordered drawing back an arrow aiming it ahead of the Night Fury.

Astrid watched as the men took aim at Hiccup and Toothless as they entered their next run. She tried to call out to them, but the wind carried away her cries. Toothless swooped low for a barrage along the hull focusing on his accuracy when Hiccup looked up at the critical moment to see the last of the hunters taking aim. Time seemed to slow down in those few lingering seconds as flashes of light rained down upon the men. But not before a volley was released. Hiccup pulled up on the saddle grips directing Toothless to rise. Feeling the resistance, Toothless made a last second adjustment twisting his body into a corkscrew roll creating a driving momentum which pushed them into a steep climb.

The climb fluctuated dangerously as several louds snaps of metallic fractures echoed above the raging screams of the wind. Hiccup felt is left leg get tugged out from underneath him as the pedal snapped from under the strain of the manoeuvre taking his metal foot with it. The sudden jolt of pressure in turn shredded the threads on Hiccups harness resulting in him slipping out of the saddle.

'Toothless!' He cried out with an attempt to secure a hand on something. The Night Fury pivoted in mid air flailing his wings for stability as his artificial tail fin was ripped from its connecting rods.

In a final last ditch effort, he grabbed onto a dorsal fin and managed to secure himself on the end of Toothless' tail head near the tip. But with no fin, the sea was fast approaching. It must have been madness that gave Hiccup his grand idea for escaping, because even as a he hooked the fastening clip and tugged at the strap, he knew there would be a great chance they would become fish bait with a side of drift wood.

Hiccup closed his eyes and spread his right arm deploying half the dragonfly wingsuit praying to the Gods this crazy half reconciled plan might work to save both their lives. Hanging onto dear life with his one foot and half his left leg, the rapid decent eased into a rocky glide as Toothless pulled through enough to barely break the waters' surface. Slowly hiccup eased his lids open to the currents of air bustling in full force around them, the water falling away beneath him. There was a break in the winds which caused a jagged drop in height as Toothless tried to flap his wings. The force of pressure under his arm span too strong for him to maintain. It wasn't the first time he'd been in this position, but it was the first time he'd actually been the fin.

'Whoa Toothless! Use the wind. Use the wind and glide, don't flap,' he cried out in panic as the water rushed to close to his face.

Steadily it fell away again as Toothless rode the wind currents back into the air. Tentatively, Hiccup lifted his gaze to see the last hunter ship sink beneath the waves. The mission was a success, the first victory in a good long while. The air flow suddenly changed as another form presented itself in Hiccups view.

'Oh my Gods Hiccup, are you alright, where's your leg?' Astrid exasperated as she watched him act as a human tail fin.

His reply was slightly sain to what he thought might be the normal response, that or he was so far over the edge he could no longer recognise the utter insanity of his manoeuvre. 'Oh don't worry, I have spares, but ah, my arm's getting a little tired.'

He could feel the burning of lactic acid spilling through his wiry muscles. That was the other complication that was now arising. He'd used the wing suit before but only in brief situations, never for long distance sustained gliding and that was just it. So another brilliant idea was delivered straight into the idea pool. Except there was just one problem, he didn't have the tools or materials he would need to accomplish this project. Only a few half detailed sketches he stored many months ago.

He looked back towards the sea to estimate the height they were now. If he was finally going to go through with this project, he would need to perform some diagnostic tests to improve his current design.

'Astrid, can you do something for me?' he asked.

Her expression, no longer amused at his cautionary tone of voice. She could tell what was happening inside his head, he knew she knew he was about to do something completely idiotic. Something that went far beyond the even the twins ability of idiotic and that's saying something considering the fisticuff battle with Gruffnut aboard Barf and Belch. But he had already made up his mind. _They're both going to be mad at for this, I'm sorry._

'Catch Toothless,' he said.

Before either of them could protest, Hiccup let go of Toothless's tail the wind catching in the single wing pulling him away. With strived efficiency he deployed the other wing and glided off. In the distance he could just make out Astrid screaming his name and some other, less dignified remarks. Thankfully the roars and growls from his dragon were loud enough to obscure any audible recognition.

The strong winds were affecting his path away from the wreckages, pushing him in all manner of directions, Hiccup tried tilting his body to adjust his path, but the winds ended up catching the new angle redirecting his flight again. What he really need was something the hold him steady. A dorsal fin perhaps? Hiccup made a mental note to add that to the design. The air was becoming colder again, a sign he was approaching some sort of land mass. He looked up to see an immense land form taking shape in front of him, the Edge. He looked down to the sea to find the first of the sea stacks appearing beneath, the only problem was they were approaching at a rate that would exceed his current descent by the time he reached them. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all. Hiccup closed his legs together as much as he could to try and increase the surface area for the air to catch, but it wasn't enough.

'Oh no. Noooo!' he squinted his eyes against the tearing winds driving his path beyond any control. The stack grew in its ominous form ever sealing the impending doom.

Hiccup froze in fear allowing the winds to pull him like the arms of death himself. His life for an insane idea. How the irony dawned all too clear in this manner, how his inventions and ideas to make life easier and exciting would become fatal. He felt his heart plummet into an icy depth he hadn't known before. It was dawning on him, how selfish this one decision had been, how he had barely thought about the consequences. He was saying goodbye to all that he loved, to the people he loved. To his home, his friends. To his Father. To Astrid and to Toothless. He had foolishly forfeited his life and left them leaderless in a fight where they needed him to lead. And for what?

The wind bleared in his ears up until the fateful change of force to which signalled his impact. But the wind was still whistling in his ears. The force against him shifted into a steep rise, moving in even strides against his chest.

'Gotcha,' a very familiar, confident voice echoed in his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes to a shimmering sea of silver scales. The distinct sound of metal being stroked by a wet stone filling his brain. With extreme caution as to not upset the dragon's rhythm, Hiccup glanced upwards to waterfall of black glossy hair. He bolted upright being hit with the hard truth that it was Windshear underneath him. He was still alive.

'I'm, I'm alive? I'm alive! Oh my Gods, oh thank Thor,' he stuttered in disbelief, he was alive.

'Thor? If anything he was trying to kill you, again,' Heather piped in.

Hiccup cycled the comment through his shock ridden brain settling on the logic behind it. 'He does that from time to time,' he laughed, remembering how many times the god of thunder was the cause of many unpleasant scenarios. 'At least there's no lightning,' He joked before a fit of cold fear induced his body.

He looked down at his right leg to find it intact, wiggling his toes inside the boot for good measure. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief before his mind caught up with his body, the last overwhelming thoughts fresh in his memory.

'Toothless!' he stiffened in place at the sudden disposition he was left in.

'It's alright Hiccup, he's safe with Astrid and Stormfly. Although, I think you better think up an impressive apology,' Heather reassured reminding him of what was to come.

He laughed out of hysteria knowing full well he was treading on thin ice. Thin ice directly over the mouth of the Red Death. That was the price for crossing the fury of Astrid, and if they weren't the couple that they were, he probably wouldn't be so lucky.

'Oh believe me, I know.'  
_

 **The End of Retaliation. To be continued in Hot Stepper.**

 **He's in the dog house tonight, or dragon house since they don't have dogs necessarily.  
I like Revieeeeeeeews and I'm happy to answer the questions you have. **


	2. Hot Stepper

**Chapter 2 Picks up pretty much where we left off. Thanks for the faves, follows and Reviews peoples. I do read guest reviews, I just can't reply to them which kinda sucks. I will take whatever feedback as informative. Just no flames please. :D**

The forest lands passed by as a blur of green molding the landscape in its beauty. The air held an ominous chill reminiscent of the mountain to the north. With each passing stroke of her wings, Windshear ploughed through the air soaring over the last of the forest hills to greet the structures of their fortified base. The dark clouds on the horizon brewing with fierce intensity were much closer now. The more superstitious of people would definitely see the storm as an omen of ill fate come to serve as punishment for their actions.

Hiccup of course didn't burden himself with the workings of mystical developments. If the Gods were really angry at him, then he would know. But this was just another storm on the winds and would come to pass soon enough. Windshear steadied her pace gliding in line with landing strip in front of the stables, fluorescent green paint dimmed by the overcast sky. She landed with grace planting her four legs firmly on the wood to maintain stability. Heather slid down from the saddle placing a hand along the glistening scales. She stroked the dragons' neck slowly reaching her head, the acidic green of her eyes embedded with comfort.

'There we go girl, you did really good today,' she cooed, the Razorwhip releasing a little warble of content.

Hiccup watched silently as the two fierce warriors bonded. Heather had certainly proved her ability to train dragons out in the wild. The strong independence of her character was still remarkably present, but it had proven only the more useful for bonding with the rare and protective dragon. Together they were a formidable team but as she had learned recently, having companions by her side meant a stronger force and a sense of insurance should something go wrong. Hiccup sat with anticipation under the weight of the shock still passing through his system and knowing what awaited when the others returned. Speaking of insurance, Heather may have been caught in boiling water with the Hunters in the past, but the debt she carried was well paid off now. He knew this especially. Heather returned to Windshear's flank reaching up her arms for Hiccup. With a jittery caution, he edged off the dragons' back reaching onto Heather's arms for support.

'Thank you Heather, I thought I was a goner back there,' he said, the words shaky on his breath as they hobbled inside the stables. His mind was racing again over the experience trying to make sense of the extreme surge of mixed emotions.

'Hiccup, just sit down, you're in shock,' Heather instructed. The firm, soldier like manner which she was accustomed to.

She lowered him against a support beam inside the stables, Windshear trotting slowly behind her. Heather turned back to Windshear and began loosening the leather on the saddle, the processed material sliding off with ease. Hiccup looked out the main doors over the bay and saw the first signs of movement as the others returned. Hookfang led the pack with Stormfly at the rear, in her claws a mound of black scales wearing a pronounced grumpy expression. The first scrapes of claws alerted Heather to the imminent storm, she knew well enough this matter was best left for the two of them alone.

'You just rest easy ok, I'll deal with Astrid and the others,' she said, striding back into the harsh environment.  
Hiccup pushed himself up against post for support as he rose to his foot. This was the conversation he'd been dreading since Heather caught him, he closed his eyes inhaling deep calming breaths as he steeled himself for the oncoming storm; Astrid's oncoming storm. On the outside he was pale but calm nonetheless holding what composure he could manage with only one foot. Heather on the other hand waited patiently, her composure strong and without weakness.

Snotlout dismounted Hookfang seeing Heather waiting with her arms by her side. He stole a quick glance behind her to see Hiccup leaning up against the support column inside the stables.

'Heather, is he alright?' He asked, curiosity traced his voice more than concern.

Heather was quick off the mark to reroute his attention away from their hurt leader. She moved in closer to the stout Viking issuing her command.  
'He'll be fine, in the meantime I need you to take the Fishlegs and the twins to the clubhouse and wait there until we arrive,' the message was clear and direct enough that Snotlout seemed to understand her unspoken implications. His lack to act upon those words however proved otherwise.

'Now, Snotlout,' She added.

Snotlout was slightly taken aback at the command. He knew Heather was stronger than him although he'd never admit it, but not above in the chain of command. Yet something in her voice seemed off as if a warning or a threat laced the words. Just not directed at him. He called out to Fishlegs, and the twins who poised an equally confused expression as they too saw Hiccup with his defeated pose. The sudden thump of weight and appearance of a black sleek dragon along with a blue and gold Nadder was enough justification for Fishlegs to realise what was happening. He spoke out for Snotlout who was hesitant in his steps watching as Astrid dismounted from Stormfly.

'That sounds like a good idea,' he said avoiding any eye contact as she walked past.

Heather gave a quick nod of appreciation to Fishlegs as he and the other riders started on their path up the gangplanks to the clubhouse, leaving her to attend the dragons into their pens.  
Seeing the others leave whilst Heather stood firm in her place, Astrid put two and two together realising why she shooed them away. It didn't help ease her frustrations much, but it did mean they wouldn't be there to witness anything. Axe in hand she drove a straight line for Heather anger visible in her eyes.

'Where is he?' she deadpanned.

Heather stood her ground her face urging sympathy as she tried to subdue the potential force to which Astrid intended to bring down upon Hiccup. She released her breath with calm composure and look her friend in the eye.

'He's inside but Astrid, please go easy on him, he's still in shock,' she answered.

Astrid's features contorted with confusion on the word shock, _Why is he in shock, what happened after he flew off?_ She thought internally before setting her eyes on the lanky form of Hiccup. She stepped past Heather who began leading Hookfang into the stables. Heather knew Astrid trusted her to be present, just in case.

Hiccup heard the footsteps against the wood increasing in depth as they approached. He knew exactly who it was lifting his head only a fraction. His eyes remained focused on the empty space underneath his left knee. He had grown used to seeing the absence of his real foot but now it was just a reminder of the cost of crazy stunts. At least his leg was sacrificed for the liberation of both his people and the dragons from the Red Death. But not this stunt, it was careless and entirely reckless. And he nearly paid for it in both body and soul.

Hiccup was stuck in a trance, even when the steps of the woman he loved carried out in resolution with the impact on his shoulder. The force of the blow was multiplied against the double impact of the wooden support beam, pain striking at his heart. As odd as it sounds, had his luck not been in favour, these small bouts of physical pain which he quickly learned to hold a well worth gift would be no more. He would dearly miss it.

Astrid regained her composure releasing a deep breath, her facial features relaxing as her frustration towards him subsiding. 'You know exactly what that's for, isn't that right Toothless,' she confirmed with the Night Fury who returned with an agreeable grunt.

Hiccup managed to return a wry smile before sliding back down to the hard wooden boards. Astrid turned back to see him slump to the ground, reflexes sharp as always catching his arms to hold him steady as his legs gave way beneath him.

'Hey! I didn't punch you that hard, are you alright?' she said with surprise at his sudden lack of strength.

She tilted his head up to face hers and watched as a single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek to lay rest on her thumb. Astrid's breath caught in her chest as she saw the strong fearless leader break down in front of her completely for the first time in years. She turned back to Toothless who in turn scuttled over to his rider on the invitation. Heather was about to walk in herself only to have Astrid shoo her away, not one to intrude if she wasn't need. She nodded in acknowledgement then left the stables and began the trek up to the clubhouse to join the others.

Astrid looked back to the young man before her, his breaths fluctuating into sobs. Heather was right to herd the others away, Hiccup wouldn't have dared let the other see him in this state of vulnerability, he trusted them, but not for something like this. Even his father would seldom be able to provide comfort, mostly because they were away from Berk and these occasions were so infinitely rare. He was already in angst before the fight, so whatever happened on his solo glide tipped him over the edge. What he needed was those closest, herself and Toothless.

Hiccup spontaneously wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her in close whispering softly between the desperate sobs. 'I'm sorry.'

Astrid returned the favour, taking him in her arms and resting his head against her shoulder. She knew this was what he needed, comfort from the pain he was feeling. The only knowledge that eluded her was what? He was already plagued by something before she arrived, and it wasn't just from ditching Toothless mid-flight for her to catch as he rode the malevolent winds. No, there was something else, much worse. It was something Heather had said to her before she came in, he was in shock. The light outside was begging to fade as the brewing storm began rolling overhead, the first crackles of thunder echoing the sky.

Astrid felt him tense under her embrace at the sound of the sky breaking with light. She looked up to Toothless who responded to her worried look extending his wings and wrapping them together with warmth. She knew they would have to get to the clubhouse before the storm hit in its spectacular fury. But for now they had a little time to spend together and let the tender moment last a bit longer. She kissed his forehead, all the worries and questions could wait until later.

oOo

The fire in the hearth blazed with heat warming the interior of the club house in a cosy atmosphere. The other riders were mingling around the room with vain attempts to try and pass the time. Their restless attitudes none the more helped by the sudden shunning they received at the hand of Heather. Snotlout took it with an unpleasant manner cussing about roles and leadership.

'Who is she to think we, veteran riders in an already established command chain, have to take orders from her? Am I right guys?' he reached out a muscled hand briskly snapping a mutton chop off his plate.

Ruffnut was picking away at something in Tuffnut's dreadlocks but broke away when her brother returned comment in his usual inattentive yet challenging way. 'I know right, and you what will come next. The people of the island will start picking at the weakness of the chain. Then one day when no is looking, it'll break resulting in complete anarchy!' he mused out loud.

Ruffnut caught onto the line of thought her brother was focusing on. 'Anarchy? That sounds like our kind of department. Imagine that, Anarchy on the Edge it'll be like a dream come true,' She elaborated.

'Indeed it will be Sis, but until that day, we can only dream,' Tuffnut returned.

Snotlout groaned out of frustration over the complete disregard for order. His physical mind trying to piece together some sliver of sense into the previous actions. Heather never gave out orders unless in the heat of battle, it was always Hiccup or Astrid who coordinated domestic troubles. Speaking of which, where was Astrid?

'Arrgh, you're not getting the point!' Snotlout cried out, his aggravation visually comprehendible through the flailing of arms.

Fishlegs who was attempting to pass the time by reading through an old book decided to input some more sound logic. 'She was probably relaying an order from Hiccup,' he deadpanned not raising his gaze from the compelling literature.

Snotlout turned towards him with a look belittlement. 'That's what Astrid does, and besides Hiccup was right there leaning against a post.'

Tuffnut was quick to interlude on the thought. 'Slacking off on the job again, and to think he will be Chief.'

Snotlout pointed to the male twin bridging the comments together to better compliment his argument. 'See, what was stopping him from walking out and telling us himself?' He stated.

Fishlegs unamused by the oblivious nature that was Snotlout, let the book fall to his lap so he could face the mutton guzzling twit, 'It's a bit hard to walk with one leg Snotlout.'

'But he has a metal one.' He returned.

'No he didn't, if you'd bother to look more carefully,' Fishlegs cut him off. 'Didn't you see what happened out there?'

Ruffnut jumped into the argument practically bouncing on her seat. 'I did! Oh it was awesome, Hiccup was riding on Toothless's tail acting as his tail fin. Tuff, why didn't we think of that first?'

Snotlout pressed forth his struggling comprehension of what was happening. He raised his hand in protest the other massaging his forehead. 'Whoa, hold up, he did what now?'

Fishlegs let out a groan of irritation at Snotlout's second bout of ignorance. He could notice as soon as someone acts irregular or makes mistake and act on it, but he never failed to completely miss the details. 'Hiccup urged Toothless into a tight manoeuvre to avoid Hunter arrows. They dodged the arrows but it looked as though the saddle snapped under the stress, taking away his leg in the process. So Hiccup fell back onto Toothless's tail and deployed half his wingsuit to act as a substitute. It got them airborne again, until he jumped off for some reason, then Astrid and Stormfly caught Toothless and Heather followed Hiccup, probably caught him near the sea stacks by the way the wind was blowing.'

Snotlout stood still processing the information, his brain acting like an automata machine ticking away until it ran out coil. His reaction finally came completely missing the point and focusing on the supporting details of the story. 'You said the saddle broke under the stress. Hiccup never lets his equipment into disrepair. Ha, see what I mean, he's getting slack!'

'Or he's busy too busy with other stuff,' Fishlegs shot back in defence.

'Like what?' Snotlout snapped, his line of question triggering a recent memory for Fishlegs of earlier today.

Fishlegs stammered his cheeks burning a shade of pink and not from the fire, 'I, um, you know important leader stuff, charts and the like,' he tried keep the insecurity from bursting out and at the same time a bit surprised Snotlout didn't know yet, it wasn't exactly new news anymore.

Snotlout narrowed in on Fishlegs's sudden nervous tic. His expression suddenly widened in astonishment, coming to some sort of conclusion in whatever way Snotlout had interpreted the subtle clues. Behind him the club house door slide up revealing an armour clad woman of jet black hair. Snotlout reeled around to face Heather then back to Fishlegs, his suspicions confirmed.

'No,' he gasped in an incredulous tone. Once again, Snotlout's naivety of his direct surroundings struck, along with the first rumbles of thunder. 'You mean Hiccup,' he looked at Fishlegs. 'And Astrid,' then back to Heather. 'They're,' Snotlout began rolling his shoulders with his palms close together but not touching.

Fishlegs looked back sceptically at his physical insinuations raising an eyebrow to the twins and Heather who all returned an equally clueless shrug.

'You know,' Snotlout tried again at bridging the gap without saying what he was thinking, half because he didn't know how to be appropriate in his delivery, and the other half still coping with believing it himself.

Heather finally caught onto what Snotlout was implying, her eyes widened at the thought quickly removing the mental image that threatened to impose on her mind. 'Um, do you mean they're official?' she questioned hoping to Thor it would suffice.

Snotlout compiled it in place of his original term comparing the differences before settling on an answer. 'I guess you can call it that.'

Heather released the breath which caught in her chest, her face burning under the suspense and illicit thoughts about her best friends. She took a seat on the bench to watch the rest of the conversation unfold. How did Snotlout not know before? They were subtle about it but not secretive as if it was taboo. Snotlout was still standing watching as everyone slowly returned to what they working on beforehand. It was too much for him to handle, first Heather giving orders and now the revelation Hiccup and Astrid were a couple. His lip trembled trying to find the right words only to settle back into his disbelief. 'You mean, you all knew and none of you thought to tell me!'

Tuffnut was the first to respond. 'We thought you already knew, so we didn't bother to say anything.'

Fishlegs was just as quick to rebut Tuff's point. 'Well we couldn't confirm it, because if he did know, he probably wouldn't have shut up about it.'

Then Heather concluded on Fishlegs premise. 'And besides, we aren't at any liberty to discuss their relationship.'

Snotlout turned back on Heather remembering why he was angry in the first place. 'Is that so? And since when do you have liberty to order us around.'

Heather was taken aback at Snotlout's comment. 'What? Snotlout I did what I had to do,' she looked around to all eyes on her mostly confused. 'Wait, didn't any of you see what happened out there?'

Ruffnut piped up for clarification. 'Hiccup becoming a human tail fin or after that?'

'After,' Heather looked around the clubhouse again everyone was shaking their heads.

She felt her heart beat against her chest with anticipation. Should she tell them what happened? Or would that disrespect Hiccup's intentions. _They deserve to know what happened._

She decided it was better if they knew so Hiccup wouldn't have to relive the experience. 'Ok, after Hiccup jumped off Toothless, he rode the winds on his wingsuit farther than he's ever gone before. Astrid and Stormfly were occupied with holding onto Toothless, so I followed him in case something went wrong. As it turned out, the winds were too strong and they blew him into the path of the sea stacks. Windshear and I had a hard enough time catching up let alone reaching him before he crashed. But we caught just in time, only he went into shock after that. I think he thought he was alone, plus the thought of losing everything. That's why I told you to leave as soon as you touched down, I knew he wouldn't want to you seem him in that state. I also herded your dragons into their pens and left them to their own piece of mind, Astrid and Toothless will take care of him, don't worry,' she paused. 'Anyway there's a storm right above us so we'd better consider battering the hatches.'

Snotlout's features had eased in their contortion not resuming the irritated look when she presented the latest suggestion. The band of dragon riders nodded quietly, the solemn mood lingering over their revered leader.

'And guys,' Heather added quickly. 'Let them have the night to themselves, we can see them in the morning.'

With that, the clubhouse emptied as each rider made haste in preparing Dragons Edge for the impending storm.

oOo

The sun was low against the sea when Hiccup finally broke from her shoulder. The soft light flickering between the hairs of her braid and the salty scent of the sea lingering on her tunic was enough to hold his gaze. He traced the outline of her contoured cheeks, they were filled out more compared to a few months ago giving a softer curve to her jaw line. He settled his gaze on those eyes, those beautiful deep azure eyes who could see into his heart.

'How are you feeling?' Astrid asked him.

He let out a deep breath drawn from the depths of his lungs, it was calm and controlled not rattled. 'I feel like I owe both of you an apology,' he said looking up into bulbous, luminous green coloured eyes glowing back at him.

Astrid tentatively rubbed his shoulders before standing up to Toothless' level. 'I think you owe us a little more than an apology Hiccup, but that can wait until later,' she walked to Toothless's flank and began rummaging through the carry sack that was still attached to the broken saddle. 'I think you'll be needing this.'

She held out his spare leg for Hiccup to reach. He smiled up at her glad to know he wouldn't have to hop or crawl. He fastened the wood against his stump with the external ties and slowly eased himself up. Astrid held a firm grip on his shoulder and chest supporting his weight. Even with the tunic and scaled armour vest, she could feel his heart beat. It was in a steady rhythm signifying he was once again at peace with himself.

Hiccup reached up to Toothless scratching him under the chin in his favourite spot. The Night Fury let out a shimmering purr at the undeniably pleasant feeling. He could feel strokes rising up his neck to where they lay upon the weathered straps and after a few gradual tugs, the saddle apparatus loosened and fell to the floor boards. Hiccup continued making his way down Toothless's flank untying the few straps and knots that weren't perforated in the battle finally reaching his tail where he pulled apart the last of geared fin housing.

He looked at the mess of torn leather and rope strands, it was lucky he had a spare complete saddle rig for emergencies this. Even then it, Thor only knows what state the spare was in. There was nothing he could immediately salvage without his tools so Hiccup gathered together the broken saddle and piled it in Toothless's pen, it was all he could do for now. Astrid and Toothless waited patiently for him as he lingered in the gateway staring at the jumbled pile of waste metals and leathers, like a bad memory that would forever haunt him. A flash of white followed by ominous crackling echoed across the sky as if on cue to emphasis the emotional strain that would last for as long as that heap remained.

Astrid stepped forward staying Hiccup before he could fall back on the past. 'We'd better go join the others before this storm hits,' she offered taking his left hand in hers.

He gripped it firmly facing the endearing smile that would forever warm his spirits. 'Not yet. Not tonight. Tomorrow. I think I'd like to just get some sleep, start fresh.'

She nodded understanding the uneasiness in his heart and mind. 'Sure, but not until you have something to eat, I'll walk you two back to your hut and then grab something from the stores,' her voice resuming the cheery tone.

Together, the three of them made a brisk walk along the lower gangway paths of the clubhouse to avoid any unwanted attention. The storm clouds rolling in full majesty overhead releasing yet another clash of spectacular light and sound filling the air with awe and intensity. Hiccup flinched at the strike and even Astrid by an impulse of memory shut her eyes.

'We're ok Hiccup, it's just lightning, nothing we haven't dealt with,' she joked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

He smiled back still weary at the thought. Sure they had dealt with lightning storms before and the Skrill, but even then, it still put his teeth on edge.

'Let's not forgot I actually got struck and you were blinded by lightning, I think we have a right feel uneasy,' he said with a bit of humour.

Astrid bit her lip trying especially hard not to laugh. But the attempt fell through and an undignified sniggering giggle escaped in place. 'I'm sorry, that was,' she wasn't entirely sure what it was, but the fact of the matter was that together with young man she had grown to love beyond a doubt, they had performed incredible death defying stunts, battled a dragon the size of a mountain and completely reinvented their way of life. Yet in the end they were afraid of a little lightning.

'It's just, you alone have proven yourself more times in the past five years than anyone else on Berk, and yet here we are getting a little jumpy when there's a little storm. How did you manage against the Skrill?' She asked.

Hiccup turned an irritated glance her way. 'It wasn't pleasant if that's what you mean, besides I've almost always had help,' he faced up to the glorious shine of lime tinged eyes. Toothless returned with a gracious purr, only to swipe his tail up and flick Hiccup on the back of the head.

'Oh what the? Toothless. Oh, you're right, I deserve that,' He reacted as the dragon warbled his dragon laugh. 'But what do you me by _we_ get jumpy, you didn't even react.'

Astrid felt her cheeks warm. 'I closed my eyes,' she admitted softly, the sweet smile growing a little wider.

Hiccup simply brought his arm around her waist as they continued the rest of the journey past Snotlout's hut in silence yet so at ease in each other's company. They trio eventually arrived at Hiccup's hut, the purple and red roof bouncing with colour saturation as another strike split the sky. He looked nervously at the sky, anticipation ridden across his expression.

Astrid held both his hands in front of them. 'I guess this is good night then. Don't worry, I'll come back in a little bit with some food,' Hiccup lowered his head back down to his feet as Astrid began to pull away almost disappointed that she had to part.

The grip on her arm however did not loosen. 'Astrid wait,' the same nervousness reminiscent of his younger self was present now.

The tuffs of auburn hair trying to hide his eyes and the uncertainty embed within them. 'Can I, um, can Toothless and I stay, ah, stay at your place tonight?' He stuttered with fear of what it could imply.

Astrid was frozen, perplexed by his request. Something was really bothering him, enough that he wasn't willing wait the storm on his own. But what could this being implying? She was torn in her decision of admitting or declining not knowing which would hurt the most. If she declined, Hiccup would understand and he would have Toothless to keep him safe, but he was asking for her comfort. A growing part of her still felt like scooping him up and carrying him away, just to feel that closeness and reassurance that he would be ok. But what if the others found out? Would they start rumours? Could those rumours flourish and somehow reach Berk? These rational thoughts failed to surface as the overwhelming feeling of lust took control.

Hiccup spoke again. 'If you don't want to that's fine, it's just,' he held his breath reluctant to finish his reasoning.

She deserved to know now, he needed to tell her now to untie the knot which had formed in his stomach. 'I need to tell you what happened, after I let go of Toothless. I'd feel better telling you tonight than have to sleep on it and wait until tomorrow,' He finished.

Of course! Astrid had dismissed the thought, believing any explanation could wait for another time when he was feeling better. She hadn't interpreted that it was because she didn't know that was still bothering him. His intentions were clear now, and how could she refuse? The clubhouse was still occupied for now, but they would come out soon enough to the secure the Edge against the worst of the storm.

She didn't say a word and instead took his hand and led him down the gangplanks to her hut, the ballista launcher silhouetted against another lightning strike. She brought him and his Night Fury inside her hut. Everything was neat and orderly, unlike the mess of papers and materials Hiccup had accumulated. Chests of extra linen and clothes were lined flush with the walls and a line of freshly sharpened axes sat in serenity, glinting the last light passing through the open door. Hiccup could recognise his handiwork embedded within the embroidery and leather handles. It wasn't the first time he'd been inside her hut, but it was the first time only the two of them and Toothless would share the space together, if only Stormfly wasn't in her stable, it would feel like a proper sleep over then. Hiccup liked the thought, it seemed more peaceful and kind of romantic whilst maintaining the innocence.

'Wait here, I'm going to get some food,' Astrid said before darting out the door.

oOo

When Astrid returned with two plates of roast mutton chops and beans and a small basket of fish for Toothless, the Night Fury had sprawled himself along the floor, tail wrapped around the lanky young man as he scratched his neck, a low rumble emanating from the depths of his black scaly mass.

Hiccup looked up as Astrid handed down his plate of food. 'A fine delicacy tonight sir,' she teased sliding down the basket in front of Toothless.

His head and ear flaps perked, eyes dilating at the bitter sweet smell of raw fish. His pink tongue sliding out licking up the first fish with glee, the sucking and slurping sound followed as the fish were forever consumed. He warbled with content and gratitude before attacking at the next fish. Astrid smiled sweetly back petting his head before sliding down against him next to Hiccup, taking off her shoulder guards. He was chewing on the mutton chop, the juices seeping out with eat bite. He turned his gaze to smile that lopsided, gap toothed smile, a string of meat stuck between it.

Astrid frowned slightly deterred from the display but before she could react, Hiccup leaned closer and stole a quick kiss on her lips. 'Thank you Milady, this is, this is really something special,' he graced.

Astrid could taste the fresh flavour of mutton on her lips. 'It's mutton and beans Hiccup,' she replied sarcastically.

Hiccup chuckled at the response, watching as his beloved was imitating his own antics. Astrid began chewing into the meat, the rich juicy flavour stimulating her senses. She wasn't sure how, but it seemed to taste better than usual, maybe because she was sitting next him. Hiccup took a deep breath knowing full well it was his turn to uphold the deal; dinner with a story, maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

'Astrid?' he began.

'Mm?' she replied seeing that nervous look on his face, it was time.

'This is what happened. When the straps and tail fin on the saddle broke, I fell back onto Toothless's tail and used half of the dragonfly suit as a replacement,' He began.

Astrid swallowed a bean nodding in agreement. 'So I saw you crazy lunatic. Guess that dangerous contraption of yours actually served a good use,' she joked.

Hiccup spiked his eyebrows briefly knowing the irony of her comment. 'Yeah well, that wasn't the end of it. While I was up there, clinging for dear life, I actually got another idea,' Astrid quirked an eye brow at him. 'Well at the time I thought it was quite brilliant. So Toothless can't fly on his own without me to work the tail fin right? But with the strong winds ahead of the storm, it was enough to create significant lift for us to simply glide through the air. That's when I thought, if Toothless's tail fin could be locked open, he would be able to glide along the winds,' he explained.

Astrid used her last chop in assistance with making her next point. 'Yeah but it doesn't explain why you suddenly jumped off.'

Hiccup pondered the thought shifting his hands through the air before holding them up in defeat. 'True. But I also thought that with the winds being stronger today, it would be a good chance to really test the capability of the dragonfly suit. You know, get some test data for improvements. I did get some too, right up until I was caught in strong draft that shifted my course into the path of the sea stacks,' he continued, his face going cold again memory.

Astrid put their plates to the floor and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 'Hey, you're alright, see,' she squeezed his hand tightly letting him know he was safe and sound.

Hiccup breathed a shaky sigh. 'Heather caught me in time though,' he paused again. 'I thought I was going to die Astrid, and no one would've known. You would have spent days searching, running yourself down trying, heartbroken. It scared me, more than anything else, not even the Red Death could compare. I thought I was about to throw my life away, to leave you guys on your own against Viggo and Ryker, without even so much as a goodbye. I'd have lost my Dad and Toothless. I thought I was going to lose you. All because of a stupid decision,' he finished as a lightning strike blasted outside.

Hiccup flinch and Astrid brought him closer. This was definitely a good idea to invite him over for the night. It was better he let all his worries off his chest now then try and pass the night wound up. His body was trembling, genuinely scared. She had known ever since he was hit those years ago he was edgy about storms, but never this bad. It almost surprised her, he never seemed to react around the others.

'And to think, all along the rest of you guys knew those wings were Thorston level insanity, even the twins,' He tried to improve the mood with some optimism.

Astrid fluently loosened her studded skirt and slid it off, lowering Hiccup's head into her lap. She gave a small laugh at his resolve to stay optimistic. Her fingers began raking through his auburn locks stroking his scalp.

'Just rest Hiccup, it's been a long day,' She said listening to the jagged breaths smooth into a rhythmic flow.  
_

 **The End of Hot Stepper, to be continued in Homebound.**

 **Well that only took all too long. It was quite hard compared to the last chapter. Fun yes, but hard to get the right balance and focus.**

 **Snotlout especially, was tricky to write because he's portrayed noticeably different in Riders, Defenders and RTTE compared with the movies. So I tried to find a mix of both Jonah Hill and Zack Pearlman whilst still keeping the arrogant loud mouth we all know and possibly love? I dunno. Whilst we are on Snotlout, I have no problem with writing mature/sensual content. However it ONE, it will always be appropriate for the media. So in regards to the HTTYD universe - rare implications, Tuffnut freaking out over the Leech, for example.**

 **I actually got inspired by another writer - wikelia - who wrote the story 'Thunder and Lightning' (go read it, it's beautiful). Basically, after being hit by lightning in 'Riders of Berk' Hiccup has developed a fear of lightning. A completely natural and understandable reaction. Hence why in this story he was a bit on edge not to also mention the fact Astrid was temporarily blinded, so some uneasiness there too.**

 **Please Review, fave, follow. :D**


	3. Homebound

**Starting the very next morning after the storm. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Chapter 3, here we go.**

The first rays of sunlight filtered along the horizon casting a fresh glimpse of the new day on Dragon's Edge. The sky was clear of any clouds leaving the air calm with the winters chill. The fortified base had withstood Thor's rage remaining strong against the winds. All hatches and doors were restrained securely as per Heather's instruction on behave of the two outstanding leaders who lay comfortable in each other's arms upon a coat of midnight scales.

Astrid felt the rays of morning impede against her eye lids. Slowly she pried them open to the harsh intensity of brightness against the soothing darkness her sleep had provided. She squinted hard bringing her hands up to rub away the sleep in her lashes. The warmth of the dragon behind her providing a lingering comfort she did not want to move from, that and the sleeping figure resting on her lap. She peered down to find the mop of auburn hair gone, or any other recognisable part of the young man. She felt her heart tighten with a shred of disappointment, to have woken with him still in her arms would have been both reassuring and heart warming.

He was sure to be close by though as Toothless still dozed in serenity behind her, his large breaths billowing out with a calm intensity. With careful movements, Astrid sat forward stiff from their camp on the floor. Nonetheless it had been worth it. She searched across the floor and found the empty plates, her shoulder guards, skirt and to her surprise Hiccup's brown riding vest, shoulder guards and gauntlets where piled up next to hers. He rarely took them off apart from getting changed, even sleeping in them some nights. Astrid edged away from Toothless, picking up her guards and adjusted them back upon her shoulders, then clipping her skirt. She gathered last night's plates and grabbed an empty bucket; Stormfly was still down in her pen and would be getting hungry and restless. That's what she do this morning before starting the day's work. Feed Stormfly and run a quick patrol around the Edge to stretch her wings.

Astrid pushed her door open to the early morning sun and chilly air, but what she saw surprised her a little bit. Silhouetted against first light was the lean figure of a man standing like a sentry, calm but strong. His tousled hair bristled gently in the slight breeze. He wore only his red long sleeve tunic, leather pants and boot. Tentatively, Astrid approached him not wanting to disturb his peace.

'Morning Milady,' he said turning back towards her, his face more vibrant and a genuine smile plastered across his face.

Astrid stood by his side, put down the bucket and wrapped an arm around him, placing a small peck on his cheek. 'You look much better this morning,' she said.

He gave a reassuring chuckle, the light reflecting of his hair tinging it with red much like his father and the emerald green of his eyes glowing ever so slightly. 'I feel much better thanks to you,' he replied making Astrid blush. 'I thought I might get some fresh air, just to think for a little while. I can't really go for a ride on Toothless until I check the spare saddle.'

Astrid pulled away from him picking up the bucket again. 'He's still inside, you might want to get him up before someone notices,' she advised.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. 'Probably should, are you off to feed Stormfly?' he asked.

Astrid pivoted in her steps to look at him. 'Yeah, and then I'll go for a quick flight around the island, make sure everything's still in place.'

Hiccup held his gaze, his features relaxed. 'Ok, be safe and if you find anything you know, unusual, come get us before you handle it on your own,' His suggestion brought a rise in her eye brow. 'Not that you can't handle it on your own, I just don't want to have to search out at sea again.'

Astrid couldn't help but laugh at his unyielding compassion. 'Don't worry so much, being stuck at sea wasn't so fun for me either,' she replied in good humour, but Hiccup's change of expression to concern was enough to make her ease his worries. 'Don't worry, I'll come straight back if I see anything _unusual_ , you just take care this morning alright. I'll see you later babe,' she teased before resuming her cheery stride down the gang planks.

Hiccup just stared back in awe, not sure what to think. Everything seemed so much nicer than it was yesterday. The day was calm with an empty sky, the slight breeze bringing in a fresh scent of sea salt. His blank stare was broken by a rumbling yawn inside Astrid's hut. Toothless had woken from his slumber causing a brief chill down Hiccup's spine, he had to get him back to his hut before anyone saw where they spent the night, rumours and speculation was one of the last things he needed on top of everything else.

oOo

The leather stitching was a little strained for wear between each length of thick brown material. Further down the lines, the ropes and pulleys were in a condition no better than the last saddle, rusted, splayed and old. Hiccup sat confused over the mess before him. He looked at the red material of the fin. It was faded and looking worse for wear than he remembered, but how long ago was that? The revelation slowly pulled into focus over the only obvious answer left. Viggo Grimborn. His obsession over the tyrant was worse than he realised, and to think that it was actually Dagur, or more his reformed but still deranged self that saw this in him. He had told him that over time, the intense focus and determination to best the fierce competitor would slowly eat away on the inside and he would start making terrible mistakes out of desperation. What was he thinking, he already did and it nearly cost him his life to which would affect everyone around him. More so to some than others.

Hiccup looked back to his loyalest friend and sighed. 'I'm sorry bud, this is my fault. Dagur was right all along, I let my obsession over Viggo neglected the things that are most important. In the end, he nearly did as well, still can't believe how he made it out of that trap alive.'

He reached up around the dragon's neck and held him close. He could feel the muscles retorting with each long breath beneath the sea of black scales. Toothless released a soft coo as his reply his eyes dilated fully.

'I'm going to make it up to you bud, this saddle is no better than your last, but it may be enough for one last flight, I'll just need time to do some minor repairs and then what do you say we go for long ride at sunset?' Hiccup suggested.

The excited reflex in Toothless's body and the gummy smile was more than enough indication to his rider. He poked the slim Viking causing him to unbalance to the ground before resting his large midnight head on top of him, the great luminescence of his eyes glowing before a little forked pink tongue extruded flicking a small lick on Hiccup's bristly chin.

'Wait Toothless, Not again!' Hiccup tried to protest as the length of the strokes increased in full showering him sticky dragon saliva.

He shimmied out from the under the weight of the Night Fury wiping off the oozing liquid. 'That's real mature bud, I mean I'm nearly twenty. I don't think it looks respectable at my age to be playing little games,' Hiccup sassed, the smile impossible to wipe from either of their faces.

He placed a gentle hand on Toothless's muzzle. 'You know I could never be mad at you bud, no matter what you do. Come on, let's try and fix this saddle up,'

Hiccup rolled up the bundles of leather, metal and rope and carried them out to his small workshop by his hut. He laid the saddle across the bench to inspect where the worst of the damage was. Finding a charcoal pencil, he drew circles over the stitching and torn leather straps. Methodically and with a perfectionist accuracy, he lined the unstable pulley system, back to the geared fin housing. He took a moment to examine the faded red material, running a thumb as if recalling its history.

The saddle may have been in slightly better condition than the mess in the stables, but as he traced the white horned skull pattern, he could tell this one was the original saddle he was gifted by Gobber after the fateful battle five years ago. He had used it for years, against Alvin and the Outcasts, Dagur and the Berserkers, finally resting it in peace for a sudden emergency. Now was that emergency, and he had the most of the day to return it to some former glory. Toothless sniffed at the aged material offering another inquisitive coo. He recognised the old contraption.

Hiccup sighed at the sight of both of them. 'I know bud, it doesn't look great,' he said with disappointment in his voice.

Footsteps approached from behind, but they lacked a certain bounce, instead they shuffled and were more weighted. He twisted around to see a wide figure with blonde shaggy hair, the slight golden whiskers glinting against the light.

'Morning Fishlegs,' he said with some optimism.

Fishlegs shuffled forward to better inspect his handiwork. 'Morning Hiccup, how are you feeling today? Heather said you weren't feeling so good,' he asked with reservation, obviously concerned for his friend.

Hiccup pondered the thought for a second, yesterday had been rough, but his night in comfort with Astrid had made it all the better. On top of that, he felt for the first time in a while he was a bit more relaxed just being able to tinker away at his saddle.

'You know, I actually feel loads better, thanks. I guess I just need some time,' he said with genuine relief, his mind was focused again on the important things.

Fishlegs leaned over glancing at the discoloured leather. 'I didn't see Astrid this morning, I don't suppose you know where she is?' he asked with awkward caution.

The colouration on his cheeks more prominent, and not from the frosty bit in the air. 'Yeah, she checked in on me this morning, said she was going for a morning patrol,' he replied remaining to a relative truth, to disconcert any suspicion, after all it did depended on perspective, she did check on him before she left even if it was at her hut instead of his. 'Did you need her for something?' he asked.

Fishlegs stepped back refraining his gaze from Hiccup. 'No, no, it's just we didn't see either of you come in last night, so we were just wondering if you were ok, you know safe from the storm,' he stuttered slowly drawing pitch as he finished. His movements were shifty and very self conscious.

Hiccup could easily tell something had disturbed the innocence of his intelligent friend. He turned to face the him completely, an eyebrow quirked for extra measure. His stomach on the other had curled around his body with anticipation, fearing that the secret was already out.

'Alright Fishlegs, what did you see?' he asked with rising suspicions.

Fishlegs was slightly taken aback at the accusation. He tried to regain some posture stammering with his words.

'Ah, I just said none of us saw either of you,' he said with caution. 'No, um, Heather told us what happened, about the saddle and you getting caught in the winds and almost,' He trailed off at the end reluctant to go on.

Hiccup felt a pang of cold flush his system, he had stumbled with fear of his outing with Astrid completely unaware that Heather might have informed the other dragon riders of what happened. The lingering breath was held too long resulting in a sharp release of relief. At least he didn't have re-live the memory again in front of the others.

'Oh, oh Thor of course, right thanks Fishlegs,' He managed to reply between the waves of anxiety.

An eerie smile wavered on his face as the moment fell into silence. Toothless cocked his head at the two Vikings stansing awkwardly not sure what to do.

Trying to regain some motion into the conversation to pass the uncomfortable moment, Hiccup reverted the subject back to the saddle. 'Actually Fishlegs, seeing as you're here do you think you could give me hand. See I promised Toothless for a long flight at sunset. The saddle works still, I'd just feel better if it were you know, safe.'

Fishlegs' face lit up at the suggestion taking the queue to talk about something slightly different. 'Yeah sure, what do you need,' he said with sudden enthusiasm.

Hiccup turned back to the contraption before them. He brushed his hands over the main seat pointing at the scarring and torn stitching.

'Ok, well I'm going to start with re-working the leather and stitching, and for that I'm going to need to replace the existing strips. I have all my spare materials inside in the boxes,' he instructed going back to marking the necessary cuts.

Toothless lowered himself down and rested his head against the wooden planks watching with curious eyes as his companion worked on the mechanical apparatus before him. There were various scraping and muffled sounds as Fishlegs sorted through his racks and boxes for the leather strips. Hiccup reached into his tool tray reaching a large scalpel and was about to start slicing away when Fishlegs called out.

'Um, Hiccup? There's no leather here or anywhere,' He called with uncertainty.

Hiccup looked up confused, he was sure he had extra strips.

Fishlegs appeared in the doorway of his hut, his expression puzzled and a bit worried. 'Actually I didn't find much of any material in there, your stores are seriously low, or should I just say empty.'

Hiccup placed down the scalpel and followed Fishlegs back into his hut. He jumbled through the draws and chests up turning clothes and old inventions confirming Fishlegs lack of discovery. In the chaos of churning out his storage holds, he accidently knocked over a small cylindrical canister.

'Uh oh,' he said watching the canister fall to the ground and releasing a green misty gas into the hut.

Hiccup stood completely still as the canister depleted itself spraying the gas outside over the gangplanks.

He turned to face Fishlegs in a restrained panic. 'Whatever you do, do not ignite a spark.'

Fishlegs waited calmly as the gas slowly dissipated from the air. 'What is that thing?' he asked walking over with the excited curiosity picking up the empty canister and examining it with wide yet narrowed eyes. 'Incredible!' he mused turning the metallic device with chunky finger.

'Compressed Hideous Zippleback gas, figured we could use it to make a quick getaway distraction, that and help us train any particularly stubborn dragons,' Hiccup explained. 'Don't ask how I convinced Barf to let me extract it from him. But I don't think they'll be in any rush to pay back any life debts, should one arise,' he quipped, the memory freshly restored.

He continued searching under draws and finally scavenging through his main equipment chest to find next to nothing. Just old inventions, spare legs, books and his sword. Hiccup reached in and pulled out the blade inspecting its edge.

'You know I actually planned to combine it with this into a sort of multipurpose sword,' he explained putting the sword back its in place.

This day whilst it started promising was slowly falling back into an array of problems. His saddles were broken and unreliable, his supply stores were practically empty and he still had the threat of Viggo at any time. As far as Hiccup could tell, both Toothless and himself were grounded from any scouting or combat mission and he had no immediate way to solve either issue. There was only one risky alternative that would put both Dragons Edge and his friends at risk. He trusted his companions dearly and they've survived through some of the toughest battles with overwhelming odds because they worked as a team. In the past however, he was ready to answer the call to arms in a flash, now those prospects looked bleak. He would have to make the trip to Berk. Fishlegs waited idly by as Hiccup formulated a decision to counter the unexpected problems. He pulled at the top of his auburn locks in frustration pulling down to the sides of his face.

'Fishlegs, I'm going to have to take a trip back to Berk, I need to sort this out as soon as possible before Viggo can attack the edge,' He said with a sigh of defeat.

Hiccup lazily glanced across his hut at the sudden emptiness it hadm, finally settling on the dragonfly wings. In that brief moment he remembered the brilliant idea that caused him to jump of Toothless mid flight. He paced with intent over to the suit taking it out of its rack. He needed to go back to Berk, but not just for supplies or the saddle. He took another look across the room at his sword in the open chest in the gas canister. It was time for a serious upgrade.

'And I think I'll be gone for more than few days,' He concluded.

He collected the various contraptions and devices and stored them into his satchel packs, even grabbing a spare leg. 'Just in case,' he quipped as a speechless Fishlegs watched his friend scurry around his hut packing various equipment and tools in preparation for his impromptu trip to Berk.

Hiccup piled the bags outside the hut near the saddle. Toothless looked up at the sudden commotion, a questioning look on his face.

'Looks like that flight's going to be a bit earlier than we thought bud,' Hiccup announced to the Night Fury.

Toothless expressed a face of worry peering back to the derelict saddle still fresh with charcoal marks. Hiccup saw the anxious reaction feeling the same fears as his best friend. 'I know bud, I don't like the prospects either, but we have to go back to Berk. But hey, look at the bright side, sooner we get there, sooner you get your new saddle complete from scratch. Of course I'm still going to need time to design it first but it'll be safer and I have a few ideas that I think you might like.'

Toothless gave a cautionary warble before his ear flaps perked up to the sound of a squawk. Hiccup followed his change of attention to see a blue Deadly Nadder touch down by Astrid's hut. Astrid and Stormfly had returned from their morning patrol.

Fishlegs had joined Hiccup outside to watch the landing. 'Hey Fishlegs, do you think you can round up the others to the clubhouse? I'm calling a meeting,' Hiccup asked.

'Sure thing,' He replied noticing Hiccup's unbroken attention to the female warrior.

Hiccup started walking towards the ladders before turning back to Fishleg. 'I'll be there soon, I'm just going to have a quick word with Astrid.'

Fishlegs nodded in comprehension before heading off to rally the other riders.

Astrid was stretching her back as Hiccup's distinct walking tune caught her ears. 'So Milady, how was your flight?'

She looked up at Hiccup a smile still plastered on his face, he _was_ feeling much better this morning. 'Clear skies, no boats, everything is safe and sound, how are you now,' she chimed taking his hand in hers.

Hiccup flicked his head in a quick single nod. 'Oh I'm just swell,' he responded with intentional sarcasm, his mood still cheery. 'See I decided that today would be a perfect day to have a look at all my spare gear, and guess what? Turns out my spare saddle is as in good shape as the last. So I sat down planning to spend all my morning repairing it, when Fishlegs informs me that my material supply stores are empty.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow at him. 'All of them?'

'Yep, every last box,' he replied.

'Really? You sure the twins didn't just ransack your hut?' she replied in an equally humours tone.

They began walking up the gangplanks to Hiccup's now rather empty hut. 'What, and leave it in still intact? I think they'd be offended to her you say that. No, I guess my obsession on Viggo has turned my attention away from some of the more important things, except you of course Milady. You're a sight I will never tire of,' he continued earning a soft giggle from Astrid.

'With your charm Hiccup, it's no wonder you're a hit with dragons,' she said trying hard not to laugh.

Hiccup reached around tugging on her other arm gaining her full attention. 'I'm taking that as compliment, and besides, I usually am aren't I?'

Astrid couldn't help but blush as she looked into the emerald green eyes of her beloved partner. He stared back at the deep azure blue of hers. Simultaneously, they moved towards each pressing a tender reminder of their love for one another upon their lips.

When they broke Hiccup's nasally voice softly spoke again. 'Thank you Astrid.'

She responded by pressing her fist lightly on his shoulder. 'You know, I don't know what that's for,' she teased again referring to her light tap.

Hiccup pulled a mock face of pain and gasped his shoulder before laughing it off, his shoulders bouncing around. They continued walking up to Hiccup's hut.

'Anyway, the other reason I came down is because I've just called for a meeting. Since I've run out of materials to repair the riding gear, I need to take a trip back to Berk with what I have, stock up, rebuild Toothless's saddle and finish a couple of other projects that may give us an edge on Viggo,' He paused in his spot and looked back at Astrid. 'And I'd really like you to come with me,' he continued.

Astrid focused her expression considering the proposition despite having already made up her mind. 'What about the others, and the Edge?' she asked.

Hiccup nodded having accounted those factors in his plan, 'That's why I've called the meeting, I need to organise the temporary roster and command structure, I know I have to go, but I'm asking you to come in case something goes wrong during the trip and because I enjoy your company. Plus it gives you the chance to check on the auxiliary team and see your parents.'

She accounted the additional information into her decision. It had been months since they last visited Berk and seen her parents. The thought of a short vacation away from the troubles with Viggo and the Hunters to unwind sounded far too good to pass. But there was still the safety of the Edge and the others to keep in consideration. What if Viggo launched another attack while they were gone? Even with four dragons the chances of successfully defending the Edge without one of them to lead was unnervingly slim. But Hiccup was right all the same, he needed someone to have his back in case his saddle malfunctioned again. She could cope with losing the Edge so long as they could get away in time, but not Hiccup, he was worth far more, to many people than just those on the Edge and herself. He was the pride of Berk, the next in line to be Chief.

'You know, sometimes I just forget you are also the son of the Chief. Your worth a lot, to many more people than you let on. And besides, I'm sure Stoick would want to see you too. So of course I'll come with you, I would've even if you didn't ask,' she replied taking his hand in her own.

There was a cloud of uneasiness in the clubhouse as the dragon riders saw Hiccup for the first time that morning as he walked in hand in hand with Astrid. She broke to sit with Heather offering a whispered thank you for saving his life and embracing her in a tight embrace. Hiccup watched as they parted and caught Heather's eye. He gave a small nod towards her before announcing his plan.

'I want to start off today by extending my thanks. To all of you. You know we all have our differences, some of us less tough or smarter than others, but together you make this team strong. That is the only way we can beat Viggo, Ryker and their band of Hunters and it is the way we will beat them. Everyone proved themselves yesterday, we pushed back those ships, freed the dragons and saved me from impending doom. Heather, if it weren't for you and Windshear I would have been lost forever and I know from reliable sources, it would mean more than just losing the son of the chief. It would mean losing a friend, a companion, someone they love, and it goes both ways,' he took a break before leading into the next phase of his speech.

'Unfortunately my little stunt yesterday has lead me to discover that my stores of materials and spare parts are in fact empty. So after careful consideration, that being my hut wasn't destroyed,' he gave cheeky glance at the twins who responded offended at first but realised very quickly, he was right about their reputation. 'I have to take an extended trip to Berk to resupply and repair. The danger is only Astrid and I can go. We need the rest of you to stay and protect Dragons Edge from Viggo, he will come again in time. I just hope Astrid and I can get back before he does,' Hiccup gave another pause to let the others comprehend the full details of the plan.

He was about to continue when Snotlout interjected having come to a conclusion of a different sort. 'Hang on a second Hiccup, do you actually expect us to believe that you're really going back to Berk to fix your gear instead of I don't know, a little one on one action with Astrid. That's right we know,' he gloated over this newly acquired information.

Hiccup shot Astrid a concerned glance about what Snotlout was possibly implying. 'Really, oh ok, so what is it that you know?'

'That you two are an official couple, and are probably looking for some time away to yourselves,' he confirmed. The rest of the riders all rolled their eyes at his ignorance.

Hiccup gave a silent sigh of relief and saw out of the corner of his Astrid do the same. 'That's it? Snotlout we've been together for months, and if we wanted time to ourselves we wouldn't have gone to the effort to call everyone in,' he replied with contrary, but still not enough to convince the stout Viking.

'Tell you what Snotlout, once we are done here go and have a look at my stores yourself, then you'll see they are empty,' he paused for a moment as an idea came to mind on how to sway Snotlout's attitude in the future. 'Also on that note, normally I would appoint Fishlegs to oversee the Edge while Astrid and I are both gone, but this time I think _you_ should bear the mantle,' Hiccup concluded.

'Me?' Snotlout gasped pointing at himself, the other rider casting wide eyed nervous looks at the rash decision.

'That's right Snotlout, you're always looking for ways to prove yourself, so here you are. I am trusting you to oversee the operations of Dragon's Edge. That means coordinating shifts evenly and fairly among the others. It also means making sure emergency drills are run, maintenance is maintained and in the most extreme circumstances, defending the Edge. Also know that if not one of these things is followed and attended to, command returns to Fishlegs immediately, and I will know if it does,' Hiccup explained, his voice stern with authority.

Astrid watched as Hiccup laid out the terms of his agreement with Snotlout. The black haired man neither disrupted nor argued back. She understood why his tone was harsher than normal, Snotlout had tried to insinuate activity between the two of them that would be inappropriate to discuss openly and dishonourable, especially to their respected families. He had handled it like a true leader, and now Snotlout was paying the price for his arrogance.

'Anyway, some good news is that considering we've just dealt with a bunch of Hunter ships, it should be a while before any more come, but keep a sharp lookout if you're on watch. That's all gang, be safe and work together.'

oOo

With the dismissal of the meeting, Hiccup and Astrid gathered together their gear and assembled on the landing strip outside the stables. The last of the straps were tightened with deliberate caution as to not cause any more strain than necessary on the aged leather. Hiccup made one final check on both pedal stirrups checking for any damage to the joints. He followed the lines down to the faded tail fin and ran his hands over the gear sprockets in place. It should last them the trip back to Berk, beyond that was irrelevant. Hiccup looked at his best friends in his luminous green eyes, the pupils dilated with confidence.

'Ready to go bud?' He asked and was returned with the signature wide gummy smile. 'Alright, let's go.'

The sound of heavy footsteps approached as, Astrid atop Stormfly met them outside the stables. Her pack was hoisted securely behind her saddle including her beloved axe. Stormfly cocked her head sideways at Toothless offering a small chirp of enthusiasm. Toothless responded in equal content with a deep warble. Hiccup walked around to Toothless's right mounting onto the saddle, the metal clinking together as his prosthetic foot locked into place. He worked both pedals opening and adjusting the tilt of the tail fin. The fin fanned out revealing the white horned skull painted onto the fin. Hiccup looked at the old design. Maybe it was time he updated that too.

Astrid looked down to him receiving his attention. 'You ready?'

'After you Milady.' He responded before together they launched in the air to begin the long journey home.  
_

 **The End of Homebound, to be continued in Wet Rocks.**

 **Note the lack of the terms 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend', quite frankly they feel quite undermining considering the relationship these two have. Also, so far no one has referred to them as such in both the films and show, instead teasing us with lines like. 'Future Daughter in Law.'**

 **Dean Deblois, please explain what Stoick means by this!**


	4. Wet Rocks

**Chapter 4, setting up more plot.**

The winter air lapped against their faces, staining their cheeks with pink colouration. Extended beyond the four of them, a blue matte blended without a line to distinct sky from sea. The afternoon was clear with only the sun setting in the west shooting rays across the lapping waves some many hundred feet below them. The flight so far was calm and without disruption of any sort, a reassuring notion to the rider crouched in the saddle beaten away from age and use.

Hiccup slid his chest down against the battered saddle reaching out with his hands to the mechanics of the pedal stirrups. He stroked the lines leading from the pedals around the fastening rings. The ropes were brittle against his skin with small tears in the fibres prominent along the entire length reaching back behind to the tail fin. He peered down at the bolts fastened against the metal framework circling around the Toothless's front leg. There was rust around the edges and it creaked against the resistance of the stiffened leather, cracks running with abundance along the surface layer. A shift in the air pressure caused the Night Fury to sway without warning. Hiccup feeling the sudden movement whipped his hands back to the handles gripping them with force.

'Easy Toothless, we don't need another saddle failure,' he calmed, a hint of worry embedded in his tone.

Toothless rumbled in agreement steadying his glide on a calmer current. Hiccup pushed himself back up into a sitting position feeling the gentle sway between his legs. The rope lines were holding for now and should last until they reached Berk at sundown. Noticing the adjustment in height, Astrid directed Stormfly into a glide beside Toothless being careful not to disrupt the gentle flow of the Night Fury. Hiccup was taking no chances, not this time.

Astrid looked across to the flowing locks of auburn hair fluttering in the wind revealing his forehead completely. His eyebrows were softened from the absence of problems, as they were now left on Dragon's Edge in the care of Snotlout Jorgenson. Even with the probability of a mechanical failure, Hiccup looked untroubled from anything. He looked as if he were free. She caught his emerald green eyes as they scanned the blurred horizon looking for any form. Toothless retained his vision forward, a calm expression upon his scaly face as his eye lids slowly slid together drifting into a mid flight snooze. It was a serenity.

'How are you holding up?' she asked breaking the stillness in the sky.

Hiccup arched his back stretching his vertebrae that were taut from riding. 'Well, the saddle should hold out until we reach Berk so that's going for us,' he said letting out a relieving sigh.

Astrid returned a smile shaking her head at his simple miscomprehension. 'I meant you Hiccup, are you feeling alright?'

He stared at her for a moment considering his response. He took into account all that had happened in the last day and a half relishing in the fact that while it was a necessary trip home, he had also found an escape from the chaos, the destruction and the twins. He was going home, both with and to the ones he loved.

'You know, I can't believe what I'm about to say considering everything that is happening on the Edge, but I feel so much better. Normally I would be stressing my head off about leaving Snotlout in charge and the possibility of Viggo sending another wave of ships, but I'm not,' he replied.

Astrid felt her heart burn with joy, all the fear and worry for him washed away in an instant, this was the Hiccup she knew was at his best; fearless and in control. 'Speaking of Snotlout, why did you leave him charge?' she asked seeing as he brought up a potential for his absent doubts. 'It wasn't punishment was it?'

Hiccup chuckled, a grin spreading across his face. 'No, I'm not punishing him with responsibility, I'm giving him a chance to prove himself. You may have noticed he gets quite competitive whenever his reputation is at stake. So I figured, in giving him the opportunity to lead he may actually do well just to save face. Even then, if we are going to stop Viggo once and for all, we need to be able to rely on the others to pull through as one, to put aside ego and internal competition,' he paused in his explanation considering his delivery of the next part.

'That way, the only thing that _can_ stop us is Viggo. But not to discount the possibility of cutting us some slack once he sees how hard it can be to lead,' he added content with his justification.

It was Astrid's turn to laugh at his response, especially the last comment. 'No punishment, right,' she returned sarcastically.

As it seems her previous conclusion to the matter was only partly correct, Snotlout's brashness had landed him in the deep end, but Hiccup had other reasons to support the appointment. 'Hey don't feel bad for it,' he interjected. 'What he said _was_ inappropriate,'

Astrid was quick to pick up on a hole in his sentence. 'But it wasn't false?' her tone was almost accusing, causing Hiccup to slide a wandering glance in her direction.

She knew that look, it was his quizzical look. 'It isn't the main reason for going, but I don't think either of us can deny the clear opportunity to spend some time away together, without interruption,' Hiccup confirmed.

Astrid released a huff of amusement at the patent logic. 'Well I can't deny that, it would be nice just to snuggle up against you in front of the fire without the others watching,' she took a deep breath letting her body relax at the thought of the winter chill being obliterated by the cosy warmth of the fire and each other.

'Hiccup,' she caught his attention again. Hiccup looked up at her, the sweet smile fuelling the tingling burn inside her chest. 'I just want to say thanks. Thank you for asking me to come, even though I always would.'

The smile widened exposing the gap tooth face she adored. 'Look, I didn't want to go on my own, in case something happened, so why not invite the woman I love? Thank you Astrid. Thank you for being here,'

She couldn't do anything but smile back to him. If there wasn't a hundred foot drop into a freezing blue abyss between them, she would have kissed him right there and then. But right now, it was too risky to leap over onto Toothless back, considering the stress on the old saddle and the fact Toothless was snoozing the afternoon just gliding along the currents. She would have to wait until they reached Berk, what a sight that was going to be.

oOo

An orange haze ignited the sky at the first signs of the wet heap of rocks atop the Meridian of Misery. The waves lapped against the two stone guards overlooking the seas for eternity; their silent faces gaping as the blazing fire inside burned without end. The couple passed between the soundless sentinels to feast upon the beauty of their home. This was Berk, the centrepiece of stubbornness and bad breath. It's newly built structures may be vibrant with colour but within the welcoming village was home to something far more sinister; a winter that clung worse that foul air. Sure it made leaving the cosiness of one's home a battle of a less violent kind, but thankfully there was always someone close by to lend a hand.

Dragons.

Hiccup reached down to check the pulley lines again, they were secure for now. He turned in his saddle to see Astrid and Stormfly gliding with grace in the calm circulations of air.

'I'm going to take a quick pass over the village, I'd like to see how all the new constructions have come along,' he called back.

Astrid nodded back. 'Ok, I'll see you in a bit,' she replied angling Stormfly towards the main plaza by the forge.

Hiccup leaned forward resting a hand on Toothless's head. 'What do you say bud? Quick look around?' he asked receiving an agreeable rumble.

The new additions to accommodating the dragons were finally completed and decorated with an array of exciting flavours. The stands rising from the sea just off the cliffs stood with stability and strength, elevated rows lined the stadium and a large wooden throne stood at its apex. The new spectator gallery for the dragon racing no doubt. They passed directly over the stadium climbing with the steep slope of isle. The windmill sat to their left collecting the winds in its blades. Behind it, the first lines of homes drawing around the winding slopes and footbridges. Toothless dropped low in the air angling towards the water tower. He lowered his front paw and skimmed the water startling some other dragons and a few Vikings below. As they looked up to see a dark shape streak across the sky they called out with a cheer to others informing them that the pride of Berk was home.

'Hey look, Hiccup's back!' They cheered.

The duo heard the faint cheers of their fellow Vikings as they passed around the weather vane tower in a wide arc over the main plaza. Hiccup looked down to see Astrid and Stormfly on the ground. Gobber made his appearance from the workshop greeting her with his well intent. Toothless continued on his banked path falling down over the edge of the village by the stable cavern. The sea lapped at the rocks spraying both of them with salted water. Hiccup eased the pedals adjusting the fin's pitch as to rise in a high arc back over Berk, the resistance increased with applied pressure as Toothless flew back into the sky. Together they reached the climax of the loop feeling the pull of two forces suspend them in weightless motion. Hiccup leaned forward against the saddle compressing his form to act more agile as they made their descent.

'Easy does it bud,' he advised.

Toothless twisted his body to right himself for the landing. They glided in another wide arc passing by the Haddock home. Exiting the front door, a mountainous figure appeared, his mighty, flame red beard unmistakable to anyone who knew the name.

'Hiccup! Boomed the jolly voice of Stoick the Vast.

Hiccup shifted the pedals to greet his father. Instead a loud snap echoed in his place causing him to overbalance. Toothless cried out in alarm as his tail slipped awkwardly sending the both of them crashing into the ground. They slid across the stone promenade tumbling with the inherent momentum.

Stoick could only watch in bewilderment as his son and dragon tripped in mid air as it seemed. Suddenly, his mind caught up with reality and he pounded the ground with his feet towards the mass of black scales. As he approached, the Night Fury released a grumbled groan shaking his head. He was lying on his side, belly facing towards the Chief.

'You alright bud, sorry 'bout that, too hard on the tail,' came a nasally voice somewhere in the mess.

Auburn hair in wayward locks poked out from behind Toothless's head as the young man stumbled to his feet. Hiccup stretched out his back feeling the vertebrae pop from the strain. He was feeling quite stiff after the long ride to Berk, now however the stiffness was mixed with dizziness. He raised to see a hulking figure basking him in shadow.

'Hey Dad,' he said with as best a smile he could manage.

Stoick placed a meaty hand on his son's slender shoulder. 'You alright son?' He asked his voice half trying to sound concerned but at the same time relieved at the outcomes of the fall.

'Well I still have my good leg, so I think so,' Hiccup sighed off in good humour.

Stoick joined in with the joke drawing Hiccup into a hug. 'Ha, it's good to see you again son, what brings you back to Berk all of a sudden? Not having trouble with Viggo again I hope?'

Hiccup was released from the embrace and he knelt down beside Toothless stroking his head. Toothless eased himself off the ground sitting up like a dog next to him.

'Well, the Dragon Hunters are part of the reason,' Hiccup watched as his father's brow furrowed at the mention of the hunters. 'No no, the Edge is fine, it was just a couple ships. Toothless's saddle broke during the fight, and as it turns out my supplies are well, empty, so I used an older saddle to come home, build a new one and resupply. Astrid came with me, she was talking with Gobber a moment ago,' as he finished he heard a pair of fast pace steps approaching.

Astrid was running up after hearing Toothless's sudden roar. 'Oh my gods Hiccup, what happened?'  
Hiccup twisted his stance as Astrid rushed and started fussing over his shoulders and chest.

'The inevitable it would seem Milady. Don't worry we're alright,' his gap toothed smile greeting her arrival.

Her face reddened as she saw Stoick plastered with a curious look between the two of them. The inquisition morphed into a huge grin.

'How are you Astrid?' He asked.

Astrid composed herself squaring up to Stoick and shaking his hand. 'I'm good thank you Chief.'

Stoick replied with strong enthusiasm. 'I'm glad to hear that. I can see you're keeping Hiccup safe, enough,' he joked heartedly. 'Are the other riders coming too?'

Hiccup stepped up to answer the question shooting a warning look to Stoick warning him not to misinterpret his intentions. 'Not this time Dad, we needed them to watch over the Edge in case Viggo tries anything.'

Stoick immediately saw the possible implicit meaning but the glare he received from his son brought him to think otherwise. 'I see, can't fight Viggo if you can't fly, isn't that right Toothless,' he said reaching out and giving the dragon a scratch under the chin. 'Well, I was about to start cooking some dinner if you'd like to come inside, we can talk about strategies then. I assume you'd like to be with your family tonight Astrid, it's been a few months after all.'

Astrid smiled back at his courteous generosity. It was true, like Hiccup, she hadn't seen her parents in months either. 'Thank you Chief, I've been looking forward to it,' She replied, the truth never more plain in her tone.

Stoick simply nodded, his smile still broad upon his weathered face. 'Well you enjoy your night,' he said.

Astrid smiled back but caught herself before she left, maybe she could catch up with Hiccup later on. 'Actually, Hiccup, will you be heading out later?'

Hiccup followed where she was heading with her inquiry. She wanted to meet later after dinner. The idea was very tempting to follow through, but considering they had just travelled for most of the day, after a rough day yesterday and the fact they were likely to be on Berk for at least a week. They had time. For now at least he was happy to sit down with his father and battle through whatever these mysterious 'strategies' his father had in mind.

'Look, as tempting as that is, it's been a long day and I know for sure I'll be getting fairly busy over the next week so I think I'll be staying in tonight, have dinner, then catch an early night to start fresh in the morning,' he outlined his plan.

Astrid expression sunk ever so slightly, but it was enough for Hiccup to notice. He rested his hands upon her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. 'We'll have plenty of time to together, don't worry. Tomorrow, I'll probably get up, have breakfast and head straight to the forge, I'll probably catch you there. You have the night with your parents, I'm sure they'd want to hear about all the adventure we've had since the Midnight Sun.'

Hiccup planted a small kiss to her lips, his smile not wavering at all. Her eyes reflected the last light of day as they stared back at him.

'Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Hiccup,' she said slowly stepping backwards away from him, her cheeks rosy from the intimate interaction.

She offered one last smile before turning and walking briskly down the path to her home. Hiccup couldn't help but watch as she walked away. The sway of her hips mesmerising and hypnotic. It was something he was rarely able to admire for the constant babbling and interruptions on the Edge. Although, even back on Berk there was always something that would cause a disturbance. A scaly muzzle poked at his hand and he look down to the contact to see wide glowing eyes staring back. Toothless had his mouth parted slightly and his equivalent of an eyebrow was quirked. The from behind him a deep chuckle emanated, he swivelled in his spot to see his father beam down upon him.

Hiccup stared at Stoick, the formulations of what he was going to say cycling over in his brain. 'No,' he said sternly to his father. He observed his unchanging expression then switched to his dragon. 'And you're not helping either.'

Toothless merely repaid an unconvinced look as he fell into step with his rider.

Stoick clapped his hand on Hiccup's back as he approached, the chuckling continuing to fall out. 'I'm just happy for you son, Astrid certainly is a remarkable young woman.'

Hiccup tried to return a witty comeback, but he simply wandered off at the thought of her, a series of scratched noises and gaping sounds were all he could manage. He tried as much to return an honest smile to summarise what he really wished he could say. As they walked back towards their house, he cast quick glances to nearby villagers who had just witnessed the short yet intimate moment. It would most definitely become the gossip of Berk for a while.

oOo

Maps and charts lay strewn across the desk. Scrolls of parchment half opened were scattered on the floor and left to the small breeze whistling into the tent. The glow of the fire lit the room casting the shadow of a man fretting around the pages searching with ravenous hunger for his prize. To his right, a luminous aura of golden light projected images and ruins upon the wall. The man picked up another scroll and searched down the scribbles of writing and drawings, his cold eyes sharp and calculating as they found nothing valuable in aiding his search for the ultimate prize.

Anger was building below the surface and although he would never let it surface, others may not be so lucky as to cross his fury. His fist slammed down against the table at yet another false lead. The man closed his eyes and allowed for the air to fill his lungs and calm the raging frustrations inside. It had to be here somewhere, the answer to this mystery that had plagued him for many infuriating months now. He was beginning to feel as if the tides of this competition were finally turning against him, as if his nemesis was gaining speed and efficiency. The most recent attack on his scouting fleet had ended in no more than splinters as the ships lay to rest at the bottom of the ocean. It was an acceptable loss, but aggravating nonetheless.

As for this young nemesis, he couldn't help but notice a great change in his attitude, ever since the liberation of the Eruptadon. Before, his decisions were calculated and structured under carefully laid out plans in an attempt to outsmart the Dragon Hunters. Now, they were laced with emotion, something quite unexpected in the young man. Indeed he held his companions with great care always putting the safety of them before his own. Now however, that drive was more so focused towards one individual. The way he would come to her rescue was a clear indicator she was more valuable to him than the others. His attacks were merciless and brutal achieving an overwhelming efficiency. As for the dragon, well that was just as interesting. The way he protected his master was far more awesome in power than the information he possessed described.

It was definitely proven, Hiccup Haddock the third was more dangerous than he would lead to believe. Thus, Viggo Grimborn suffered grievous losses, some setbacks he wouldn't accept lightly. As he scavenged desperately through all his information about the young man and his dragon, he was met by yet another dead end. For hundreds of years, the Dragon Hunters sailed the seas hunting for the greatest prize, bested by no one. Even those who sought greater conquest ignored their operations for the most part. But in the span of over a single year, he had been challenged and suffered from the dealings of but a teenager, his dragon and the small Greek chorus that followed.

The flap entrance into his tent was pulled as did Viggo's attention. A muscular man stepped through his scaled armour laden with the history of battle and fire. His face was hard and fierce, the workings of a loyal soldier. His beared was trimmed leaving only a moustache and finger goatee on his chin.

'Good evening brother, I'm glad to see you returned safely. How was your expedition?' Viggo asked.

Ryker approach his younger brother clasping his hand and holding an embrace of unity. 'Aye, we found them, right where you said,' he replied, the first good news of the day.

Viggo clasped his brother on the back. 'Excellent, the first good catch of the month. Did you have any resistance?'

Ryker eyed him thoughtfully, he knew well enough of the strain the dragon riders were causing their business. Of course Viggo took it the hardest as his meticulous plans were unravelled in recent months. He may have been a hard man of war, but his brother was still the most important thing he had.

'As a matter of fact no, only a couple of locals who took shelter as soon as we arrived, no dragon riders,' Ryker relayed.

He couldn't help but notice the small twitch in Viggo's eye has he mentioned the riders. Viggo began stroking his more prominent beard pondering over the lack of appearance from the riders.

'This is an interesting development. I was sure Hiccup and his company would have intercepted your party. Well, let it be to our fortune they didn't,' he concluded. The thought still lingered in his mind as to why.

Ryker stepped forth, his face holding another thought in relations to the topic. 'Well actually, the reason I came to talk with you is because of a new opportunity we can exploit, regarding the dragon riders,' he said.

Viggo eyed him eagerly. 'Is that so? Do tell brother.'

Ryker planted his hands on his hips. 'On return from our hunting trip we were greeted by one of our scouts west of the dragon rider's base. He told us his company saw two dragons with riders heading in a south west direction. A Deadly Nadder and Night Fury, we believe they are heading for Berk,'

Viggo's eyes lit up with delight, indeed this was an opportunity to exploit. Hiccup and Astrid, the strongest members of his party were heading home for a retreat of some sort.

'This _is_ good news Ryker, how fast can you assemble a fleet?' he inquired.

Ryker frowned considering his options. 'I can have ten hunting vessels ready within a week, what do you have in mind,' he asked.

Viggo curled his lips as he pieced the information into a probable purpose for the power couple's sudden departure.

'Bear with me brother, it may sound irrelevant at first, but I assure the logic will prevail. It's something I've come to notice over many months. Our dear adversary is normally rational in his actions and that is what gives us the advantage, he always tries hard to outthink us but experience above all sets him just one pace behind every time,' he picked up the one of the chief totems from the Maces and Talons board left lying near his study desk.

'But I've noticed his emotional state always falters when we attack the Hofferson girl. The Buffalord incident for example, he was prepared to let a dragon fall into extinction just to save her, not a selfless act. Another worthy notice is at the mere mention of her name, it's quite hard to miss how his reactions, subtle as they are betray him nonetheless. But you see Ryker it's Astrid. Hiccup's relationship with her must be more developed than he wants to let on, so here is my theory. If those two have left Berk by themselves, whatever business it is must have a romantic element of some degree, or else they would've sent a less prominent power like Snotlout or the Thorston Twins. Perhaps they're intentions are to a romantic retreat or to greater ends, seek permissions from their families.'

Ryker caught on the train of thought. 'You think they're getting betrothed?'

Viggo nodded, the menacing smile widening at the thought. 'Providence is in strong favour brother, and their actions may very well support it. They love each other far more than I think anyone knows as of yet, perhaps even within their own ranks for their behaviour would therefore declare a certain level of protectiveness that in reality, is unseen. That or they have known for some time now, in which the reality has sunk in and their behaviour returned to normal,' he pondered inquisitively over the scenarios, all of which could play best in his hands.

'I believe we should honour their engagement with a gift of our own,' Viggo declared catching the silent attention of his brother.

Ryker confirmed the last part of the plan. 'You want to attack Dragons Edge while they are away.'

'Against a weaker force to which our fleet and new arrivals would have very little trouble against,' Viggo raised his hand with the Chief totem held firmly in his grasp.

Ryker menacingly grinned at the thought. 'Aye, that is a good idea. We may not have had resistance from humans, but loading those things onto our warship wasn't easy. If what you say about them is true, then we will have no problem crushing them for good.'

Viggo picked up on the end of Ryker. 'And when the happy couple return, they will find only ash and pain. Then from the shadows of their ruined fort, we take them down, and we make Hiccup watch as his future is taken before we end his own and sell his dragon to our mutual ally in the North, who I am sure will have great use of its power,' he released his grip upon the piece and watched as it fell to the stone shattering into tiny fragments.

oOo

The smell of gravy and roast boar scented the air as Stoick placed his serving in front of him. It was funny to look around his home at the state of cleanliness it was in. His father was on his own, with the endless flow of work to attend to around the village and yet somehow managed to keep the house tidy and clean. Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, former Slayer of Dragons, Domestic God. Everything was still in the same place as it had been on his last visit.

Hiccup looked down at the boar slices and began pulling them apart. He took a bite into the soft meat and tasted the savoury juices seep into his mouth, the added bonus of gravy provided extra stimulation to the senses.

'So Dad, how have you been?' Hiccup asked looking up at his father's tired face and newly braided beard.

Stoick quirked an eyebrow at him, before settling back into a warm smile. 'Well, first my son comes home out of nowhere, and now he's asking how _my_ life is going. Who are you and what have you done with my boy?' He replied releasing a soft chuckle at Hiccup's question. 'Ah you know what it's like here, there's always something going wrong, a dispute to settle, Silent Sven's sheep on the loose,' he said etching more humour into the last point.

Hiccup laughed back at the comment. 'Sounds like we need to have another dragon race, maybe the auxiliary team can lend a hand.'  
'Aye, well Dragon Racing season is soon. I was kind of hoping you'd be back for them but you're your fight against Viggo may keep you a bit too this year. Oh well, what you are doing is far more important and don't forget that. Anyway, as for the A team they've been doing a good job around here, running patrols, helping with keeping things tidy, Astrid certainly trained them well. Although, Gothi being the elder is a little too old now, so she just cares for a pack of Terrible Terrors,' Stoick added pulling on a slice of boar.

Stoick shovelled the pork into his mouth tasting the succulent sensations. 'No, my days haven't changed. Yours on the other hand, I imagine things have been quite exciting on Dragon's Edge, what with the hunters and all the new dragon species you've found,' His face eager to hear the stories from the last few months.

Hiccup's smile lessened at the thought of it, sure there were great times, but a lot of what stood out there felt like it was coming to a close. 'Well just after I left Berk during day eight of the Midnight Sun, things escalated quite significantly actually,' he paused looking directly in his father's excited espression.

For so long all he ever saw was a disappointed scowl from him, as if he were a curse to his existence. Now, even after five years of relative peace he still got unnerved to see his father look so happy at him, and at the same still, he wished he could just reach over and hug his father for trusting and believing in him.

'I remember that, you had that brilliant plan what was it again? Oh yes, kaboom with a side of vengeance,' Stoick chuckled away.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and continued, 'Yeah just so has it Toothless and I stumbled upon a new dragon, or more dragons. I call it a Shadow Wing, so basically it was this big green guy with lots of little blue ones that tucked under its wings, crazy little dragons that shot exploding fire balls. Anyway, Toothless and I got away back to the Edge to find only the dragons around, still dirty might I add. Turns out they all shoved the guys in under the dome hatch to sleep and so was I which I'm not complaining about one bit. Apparently they came down with a bit of insomnia but for some reason only Astrid has told me her symptoms.'

Stoick grinned digging into his boar. 'Well now you have me curious?'

Hiccup held up his hands to emphasise his point. 'Ok but don't tell anyone, Uncontrollable euphoria. Yeah she was exploding with optimism and joy finding happiness in everything, even to the point of rolling and kissing dirt.'

'Well you know some people who have been at sea for years on end say being on land was the ultimate Euphoria,' Stoick supported with the old tale.

'Well I bet they weren't seriously deprived of sleep, anyway a few weeks passed and Dagur shows up again with the location of Viggo's gold stores. Though I'm pretty sure you know how turned out,' Hiccup added.

Stoick nodded in return. 'Aye, it was hard towards the end but you definitely pulled us out of that hole, the very one you put us into in the first place, gah! Never mind that it's all the past. Though we were able to finish off the constructions too ready for the races.'

'Yeah well with getting back the gold, Heather parted ways with Dagur. They went searching for Oswald the Agreeable but I haven't heard anything yet. We sent a letter out to them to check how they were doing as well as our own situation and it seems Dagur let Heather come back seeing as things were getting tougher. She's allowed to stay until we finish off Viggo, then it's back off to searching for their dad,' Hiccup continued.

Stoick took a drink from his mug, wiping his beard. 'I found it strange to hear he may be alive, seeing as though the story was that Dagur had killed him. Well he certainly lives up to the name. What else happened?'

Hiccup was midway through chewing his own food, 'Aw you know, it's the Great Beyond, there's always stuff going on,' he took a moment to swallow. 'We got contacted by the Defenders of the Wing. The Eruptadon laid its only egg and we had to help Mala transport it inside their volcano to the nesting place. That was actually quite messy, we misinterpreted a cave drawing as a warning instead of instructions leading us to get attacked by dragons and in the meantime Astrid and Throk tried to come after us using the diving bell I made for freeing the Submaripper. It fell into the lava. Luckily the dragons took the egg and we were able to save Astrid and Throk with the help of the Eruptadon.'

'You keep on living like this I might have half a mind to join you, get a bit of action,' Stoick joked. 'And you and Astrid are together at this point?' he inquired.

Hiccup lolled his head side to side. 'Not quite, though some could argue we've always been together, I think at this point we were still scared to really admit anything even though it was becoming quite clear how we felt for one another. But back to the story,' he was cut off by Stoick.

'Don't try to change the subject Hiccup, I want to or have a right to know, as your father and Chief,' he stated in a matter of fact tone.

Hiccup held his hand up for patience. 'Just hold on, I'm getting there. We got a short break after that which was nice, so we tried working on breaking the dragon proof chains with dragon fire combinations. Of course Tuffnut tried using his 'Macey' but it broke. So against orders the Twins went to the northern markets, ended up infiltrating Viggo's stronghold which of course we had to rescue them from. But in return, we figured out the combination to break the chains and Tuffnut stole the plans to a secret warship Viggo was building. He must have been building it on another island because we still haven't found it yet.'

'That actually is quite important, what kind of warship?' Stoick asked.

'By the designs, at least three times bigger than the regular hunter vessel with multiple storage decks for cargo. It looked as though there were weapon platforms on deck and through hatches on the sides of the ship, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before.'

Stoick rubbed his beard. 'What's Viggo calling it?'

Hiccup shook his head. 'I don't actually know, but the plans did have a designation. Project Sunspear, we don't know what it means and haven't heard or seen anything of it since,' he explained.

Stoick nodded solemnly considering the information. 'Best we don't worry about it right now. So, you and Astrid,' he said resuming the cheery mood.

Hiccup sighed, he knew he would eventually have to come to this, he just hoped his father wouldn't jump to any conclusions. 'Ok, we'll call this one the Blindsided chapter in our lives. After learning about project Sunspear, Astrid and I starting trying to train Sleuther, our local Triple Stryke. Needless to say even with the other dragons around, the Dragon Blade and using every trick I could think of it wasn't working.;

Stoick furrowed his brow. 'Sleuther? Let me guess another brilliant idea of the Twins?' he said finishing off the last slice of boar. 'Oh and the Dragon Blade, I suppose that's your sword of fire that I've heard about?'

'Yes to both. I know what you're probably thinking, why do I have a sword? I've never been good with weapons. Turns out, I'm alright with a sword and it helps when it's on fire. Plus, Astrid has been training me a bit.'

Stoick threw his hands into the air the smile coming back to his face. 'You've been holding out on me again. How does it light on fire?'

Hiccup flurried with his hands for extra effect. 'Well, I coated the blade with Monstrous Nightmare gel, I just added a spark mechanism and it burns away quite nicely. I actually intended to use it for training dragons, but it works just as well in combat anyway. Though I'm looking at maybe improving it while I'm here' he continued.

'Very good, but before we go off to far on a tangent, you were try to train your Triple Stryke.' Stoick corrected the path of conversation.

'Right, there was a storm brewing over us so we had to lock down the Edge. However Fishlegs couldn't remember if he locked the stable door so Astrid went back out there to check. That didn't sit well with me so Toothless and I went after her, only the stables were on fire with all the dragons gone and Astrid lying unconscious in the middle of it with charred clothes and soot. We brought her back to the clubhouse, only when she woke up, she couldn't see anything. She was blinded by lightning,' Hiccup recounted, his expression saddened at the memory.

'Toothless and I stayed with her that night, I can remember waking up the next morning to her panicked voice. She was genuinely scared, at least until she heard my voice. After that, we went in search for the dragons in the forest eventually finding Stormfly, but Sleuther found us too. Astrid wasn't too keen on hiding in cover, but at least she was safe from the dragon's attacks. We did scare him off but Astrid struggled in coming to grasps, she felt utterly helpless when normally she's the one saving us. It broke my heart to see and hear her so lost. So I made a promise to stand by her side indefinitely, even when she came though,' His eyes held the same calm but determined gaze he had in the forest.

Stoick was listening intently, his smile broad and proud. 'Sleuther came back though and even after rallying the others, it was Astrid who figured out how to train him. She couldn't see the dragon, but could still hear him when he was about to make an attack. She used two of Stormfly's spines to distract him by clicking them together, it was amazing to think we probably wouldn't have done it without her being blind. So we sent for Gothi and she fixed Astrid's eyes, then we just sat on the landing strip watching the sunset. We talked about a few things between us too and finally we kissed. Since then we've spent whatever time we've had together,' Hiccup concluded with slightly reddened cheeks.

Stoick's insides were exploding with joy though he kept his exterior self calm. It was about time they finally came together as a couple and knowing their history, it gave him greater judgement to say they would stay together until their time.

'What did the others say when they found out?' He asked.

Hiccup gave a little snigger. 'Well, we did our best to keep our relationship just between us. Figured it was best they didn't know so they didn't act out or anything. Then Heather came back and all she had to do was see Astrid's reaction at the mention of my name, thankfully she was on the same page as us. Then it was Fishleg, he walked in on us about to kiss, stood there for a moment then nearly crushed us with his hug. The Twins found out from Fishlegs a few days later and well they did the same thing, without the crushing part.'

'And what about Snotlout?' Stoick pressed further curious as to how or if he even figured it out.

'He found out last night and well, from what Fishlegs told me as I was packing to leave, he was surprised at first and then he tried insinuate something with his hands just to comprehend. Regardless to say he wasn't particularly impressed when he found out we were leaving for Berk, something about a romantic retreat,' Hiccup answered feeling somewhat at ease with sharing this information with his Dad.

Normally he was reluctant to discuss certain things with him on account he may overreact or misinterpret the scenario. Perhaps the years of neglect were still wearing away but as they sat together at the table, he took the moment to relish in the fact Stoick had simply sat and listened.

'So you two haven't come back for some time alone? It's just going to be pure work all day and night eh?' Stoick teased, picking at his son's explanation.

Hiccup went to agree but hesitated as he realised there was no denying the opportunity. 'Ok, you've got me there, still,' he paused considering whether to continue verbalising his thoughts.

Stoick caught the look of questioning in Hiccup's eyes. Something else was bothering him, but he couldn't be sure as to what. He thought of a different path for the conversation, to something more enlightening and joyful.

'Well sounds like I missed out on some exciting adventures,' he paused for a moment adjusting his posture to settle forward more in his chair. 'Hiccup, I just wanted check seeing as you gave me a questionable look earlier. Astrid and yourself, you didn't come all this way just to fix saddles and recharge did you?'

Hiccup could feel his heart beat increase its rate. He opened his mouth to try and say something back, but he couldn't quite produce any sounds, he wasn't entirely sure himself. Eventually he managed to come up with something vague but still enough to pass the right idea.

'I guess not, I mean when you look at it at first, the fact only we came might suggest otherwise. But not to say I'm still not here for my spoken intentions,' he jumbled with his words, trying to avoid direct contact with his father's eyes.

'Hiccup, I know you two love each other deeply, I'm your father after all and I do notice things, even if you have been away for most of the year,' Stoick interjected in order to release the tension.

Hiccup faltered with his gaze slowly rising to meet Stoick's. 'Especially from the way she kissed you five years ago let alone just earlier,' he added causing Hiccup to blush heavily. 'I am right, aren't I?' he asked tentatively seeing the shifting focus in his son's behaviour.

Hiccup took a deep breath. 'You know at first we both might have thought so too, that someday we would be together. But remained good friends for so long seeing as, well, seeing as in the space of a couple of days she had gone from completely ignoring my existence to wanting to be by my side. I mean it was kind of funny when we discussed it, because we didn't know each other beyond what we saw before and during the ring. Just the surface you know. So over the years we've gotten to know most things about each other and the stronger feelings came in about a year ago. The only problem was we were scared to share it with each other thinking it could impact negatively on the relationship we built. But as fate would have it, life threatening events tend to reveal ones secrets. There was no denying it. The Blindsided incident proved this, and in that moment of surrendering my heart to her, we both knew where it would lead,' Hiccup took a moment to reflect on the event knowing that it was only the first milestone of truth, the worst was still to be discussed.

'Afterwards though, I think we came to a realisation that despite what we had put in place, we were always in love with each other in a way, always looking out for ones back, protecting, saving one another. Looking at it that way, and we both see it this way, we have been together for five long, amazing years, even if we've only been official for a few months,' Hiccup took a deep concentrated breath.

Stoick went to reply but Hiccup cut him short. 'And then yesterday, I made a horrible mistake which nearly ruined everything,' he ended, his breath jagged and features displaying worry and fear at remembering the events again.

Stoick stood from his chair, making sure the wood didn't scrape against the floor. He slowly paced around the table and placed his burly hand on his son's shoulder feeling the slight tremble that traversed his body.

Hiccup spontaneously reacted to his touch falling onto his father's broad chest. 'I made a mistake Dad that nearly cost me my life. All because of an idea I had to improve Toothless' saddle. I nearly lost you, Toothless and Astrid over it,' Hiccup shuddered through the mental pain feeling the warmth from his father's chest.

Stoick brushed his hand through Hiccup's hair feeling the soft locks of deep auburn run through his fingers. 'It's ok son, we're all here, we're all safe and so are you. That's what matters most,' Stoick said, his voice deep yet soft and soothing. He could feel then slim frame in his arms relax and the breathing smooth out into long tired breathes.

'There is no more that needs to be said about the matter anymore. I understand,' He said looking up gazing into the past and seeing in his memory's eye the flames licking the wood charring their home. Hearing the voice of a child screaming for help and the calls of the woman he loved being taken by the Stormcutter.

'I understand Hiccup, and I know what it is you want to ask and how you like to go about it,' he continued slowly releasing his son to look at him directly.

There were no tears, just the look of someone who was lost with themselves. 'Hiccup, with your permission of course, may I discuss plans with the Hofferson's tomorrow,' he asked.

Hiccup simply stared back into the green of his father's eyes, they were kind and only wished for the best intentions. He couldn't help but smile at the proposition laid before him. His father was willing to set aside some his duties for tomorrow, to arrange an agreement between the families in his place. It wasn't a question of if he could, it was simply of when.

'And when say this, I'm telling the absolute truth. I can guarantee they will say yes before I finish explaining the terms. For a few good reasons in regards to the village but mostly because they know how you two are together and what you have done for Berk together,' Stoick elaborated.

Hiccup closed his eyes and nodded, the smile on his face returning. 'Thank you Dad, for doing this. It means more than I can really put into words,' he said, his voice soft with gratitude pooling in every word.  
_

 **The End of Wet Rocks, to be continued in Swiss Appendage**

 **Up to date with internal canon, stuff might make more sense now.**

 **I struggled with this chapter compared to the first few. Some of the interactions were tough to get right.**


	5. Swiss Appendage

**Thankyou for the reviews, feedback is really nice. Chapter 5, now we get into the thick of things.**

The smell of toasted bread and last night's boar wafter through the air and under the door to greet two noses, one dark and scaly, and the other nose speckled with freckles. The scent caused both to twitch accordingly resulting in a soft shuffle of woollen blankets. Their breathing remained steady in its rhythmic pattern, the rise and fall of air being pulled into their lungs. The blissful silence lingered forth around the small room. Sheets of parchment lay strewn across the walls documenting intricate diagrams of mechanical devices, dragons and a smaller one showing only a girl with a single braid and studded skirt. Outside was calm, a light sprinkle of snow drifted in the breeze settling down upon icy paths. With it, an icy chill sought to invade the cosy confines of the small room. The sound of slumber was the only noise, but so soft it was that one had to be against the source to hear it. Like all things, the quiet was broken with a guttural rumble emanating from within the sea of midnight scales.

Without raising his head, Hiccup gently parted his lips to the cold air, a small vapour formed at the very tips. 'Well good morning Mr Hungry. You sleep well?' he asked through a yawn breaking out as his body slowly woke against the morning fatigue which still plagued him.

Toothless filleted his eyes open to look at his rider, leisurely raising his head and stretching out the muscles in his neck. With a heavy flop he lay back onto his stone slab extending out his wings bumping into the desks and draws. The clattering of tools and wooden furniture was enough reason for Hiccup roll over and watch the dragon trying to compensate for not being able to go flying. The torn saddle lay in a pile by his bedside table in a crumpled form of ripped leather and stripped rope.

Hiccup looked down at the mess knowing full well this was the time they would usually go for a flight. Bracing himself against the morning chill, Hiccup wrapped the blanket close to himself and swung out of bed, the clank of metal touching first followed by a soft pat. He hissed at the sudden change of temperature against the bare skin of his foot, the wooden boards absent of warmth. Navigating the small mess created by the restless Night Fury he found his boot and hurriedly slipped it on.

'What do you say we go get some breakfast hey bud?' Hiccup suggested.

Toothless perked his ear flaps and a forked, pink tongue protruded out at the offer of food. Hiccup chuckled back at the response as he fastened the belts and straps on his scaly vest, shoulder pads and arm guards. If there was one thing he learned over the years, the promise of food was the fastest way to please a dragon. The patter and tap of footsteps echoed down the stairwell followed by a wave of shiny midnight scales. Stoick was sitting by the hearth, its fire flickering underneath a small pot hanging from a brazier. The source of the succulent smell emanated from the brewing stew bubbling away inside the pot.

Stoick heard the approaching flurry of steps looking up to see Hiccup dressed and ready for the day. 'Morning son, sleep well?' he asked pouring the chunky stew into a bowl.

Hiccup walked over to a rather large basket and lifted the lid to see it filled to the brim with fresh fish. 'Like a rock thanks, did you get these this morning?' he returned gesturing to the fish basket.

Stoick started pouring some more stew into another bowl. 'Aye, got them especially for Toothless. Come sit down, I'd like to talk to you about something.'

Hiccup eyed him suspiciously speculating about what kind of _sonething_ was up for discussion. He left the fish for Toothless to devour at his own leisure taking a seat beside his father in front of the fire. Stoick passed the second bowl of stew to him, a rather pleased expression sitting high on his face. Hiccup knew his father well enough to know there was a favour to be asked of him at the end of this discussion.

'Ok Dad, I can see where this is going, what are you asking for me to do?' Hiccup said in an attempt to cut right to the chase.

Stoick quirked an eyebrow at the allegation towards his intentions. 'Oh, can't a father have a quality chat with his son?' he inquired, mock offense blaringly obvious in his tone.

Hiccup looked back rolling his eyes. 'Not this one. He has a whole village to run, no time for little me,' he answered with sarcasm, a light chuckle trailing the words.

Stoick shared the humour lifting the bowl and drinking down some of the stew. 'No you're right, I was just wondering what your plans are for the day.'

Hiccup thought about the prospects of his daily schedule. He really needed to get started with the new saddle as soon as possible. After that, he thought about looking into his flight suit again and maybe finishing his sword. First things first though, he needed plans to work with, designs to build the new saddle apparatus including the few ideas he gathered after the last Hunter attack.

'Well, I need to rebuild Toothless saddle as soon as possible so I can get him into the air again. He can get kind irritable if he's grounded for too long,' Hiccup outlined.

Toothless shot an unimpressed look at his rider followed by an audible 'humph' for the last the last comment.

Hiccup was quick to retaliate against the dragon. 'Yes you do. Anyway, I have to draw up plans first for a new design. I'm not sure how long that will take, but I might head down to the academy ring for a while and work away there. I don't know, maybe I can oversee some of the new recruits too.'

Stoick nodded in affirmation emptying the last remnants of the stew from his bowl. 'That sounds like a good idea, offer a few tips from the master himself. The reason I ask is because I was wondering if you'd like to help me with some of my jobs later today?' he offered.

Hiccup posed the question against his timetable seeing if he could spare some time. 'I'm guessing this is to catch up on time while you're speaking with the Hofferson's?' he suggested making a connection with the cause of his offer.

Stoick bobbed his head understanding the connection his son had made but his reason was still different. 'Not quite actually. Remember I asked you if I could handle the arrangements. I see it as part of my duty as a father more so than a chief which makes it all the more important, and I'm more than happy to do it. No the reason I ask is because I believe it's time you learnt some of the daily duties of being a chief. Just a few things here and there.'

Hiccup took a mouthful of stew rolling the proposition over in his mind. His primary goal was to plan then build the saddle and any other attachments. He also wanted to spend time with Astrid away from the problems they had, but he could easily juggle between the tasks. It would just mean this week was going to be long and quite busy.

He nodded in reply. 'Ok, I should be able help later in the day. If I spend this morning at the academy, I could also bring Astrid with me leaving her parents free to talk with you. Then after lunch I can spend a few hours helping you before getting back to work on the saddle. Also on that note, I'd prefer if Astrid didn't find out about your meeting, at all.'

Stoick looked back confused, why wouldn't he want Astrid to know about it? Then again, it was Hiccup and his methods of achieving things were unique to his own character. Perhaps he already had a plan up his long sleeves.

'Have you got something in mind son?' he asked.

Hiccup returned with a half convinced nod. 'In a way, yes. But I do need to build this saddle first and I don't know exactly how long it will take to make all the fine tunings. I mean the first time I made a saddle, I spent weeks behind everyone's back testing and adjusting it. Though seeing as I don't have to do that anymore, it will take less time but we may be on our way back to the Edge before I get a chance,' he explained.

Stoick eyed him carefully not quite picking up on his implications. He sat down his bowl and faced his son directly.

'A chance for what?' He asked not sure whether he was talking about the saddle or the engagement.

'To, ask her,' Hiccup tentatively confirmed.

Everything fell into place with Hiccup's concerns over the engagement. He only sought to have the permissions in place so when the time came that he was ready, he only needed a time long enough to ask her for her hand. Stoick's eyes widened with comprehension and a broad grin of approval followed presenting Hiccup with all the confirmation he needed.

'Aye, of course son, this is your time, and you deserve to have your wishes respected and followed through. Now you'd better get started with that new saddle before it gets too late, I'll see you this afternoon,' Stoick said, the jovial tone of yesterday still holding firm.

oOo

The later months of the main winter season on Berk meant the sun lingered in the sky for slightly longer, and the snow cover was less thick. Although he had lived in that village for nearly twenty years, Hiccup always marvelled at the stunning beauty of his home island between the opposing seasons. The weather may have subdued in its ultimate harshness, but it didn't stop the winds from carrying a nasty bite. The layer of white stretched as far as he could see lining the houses and pathways around the village. Today at least, the frozen air remained still and empty, occasionally acting host to infrequent flakes of snow.

Hiccup returned his attention to his sketch book and began flicking through the pages. Various sketches of old inventions, saddle designs and one similar to another which hung on his wall. He remain fixed on the old sketch running his fingers along the curved edges of each stroke. Slowly his eyes shut to the world focusing his senses on everything around him. He could hear the soft jingling of the chain roof over the academy ring. Patted footsteps and claws scraping against the stone inside as riders and dragons trained with each other. He could smell the salt of the ocean as the waves crashed against the cliff side. He touched the stone to which he sat upon, calm and relaxed despite all the excitement around him. It was cold and smooth, the textures providing very little resistance. Than a voice called out from the ring. It was an unmistakeable tone pitched higher than his own with a playful bounce, but stern and authoritarian.

Hiccup opened his eyes again to see the source of the voice. She was standing in the centre of the ring, a hand resting upon her angled hip as she favoured her weight to one leg. Her blond hair reflected the light filtering through the clouds. It shone with a captivating glow that in turn sent a tingle down his spine. He didn't realise until she looked directly at him sitting along the viewing terraces staring down. A smile teased at the edges of her lips causing Hiccup to duck his head with embarrassment, his own smile broadening to great measures.

He returned his focus to a new page in his book as Astrid strolled off to oversee the next lesson. He placed charcoal to parchment and began jotting down the ideas inspired by his spit of insanity two days ago. In his mind, he recalled the pulley mechanism on the original saddle design slowly etching black lines onto the page. Beside it, he draw a model of the tail fin labelling it with component markers and directional arrows making notes against its function. His first and foremost improvement idea was adding a tail lock mechanism for gliding. After the joyride on Toothless tail he saw genius in adding it as a new feature, it also meant he could fly beside him using the dragonfly suit. The main problem was how Toothless would react to a self sustaining tail, especially after the events during Snoggletog five years ago. Only time would tell with the latter. He pencilled together a few sketches of different hooking latches and gear drivers developing the idea to a useable solution. After two long hours of sitting and sketching ideas, breaking out a solution to one problem only to have it produce two more.

Hiccup snapped the book closed with his pencil inside. There was no feasible solution to the problem without sacrificing necessary movement capabilities. That and the very basic movement capabilities of his metal leg hindered many of designs from coming to fruition. It was practical with its function including a soft spring to dampen the impact against his stump and a wider base than most traditional prosthetics, but yet it still lacked certain aspects of a real foot. For one, ice and snow was always a problem in the fact that simply walking outside was dangerous enough. He had lost count of how many times his leg slipped against ice and if it wasn't for Toothless, Astrid or anyone being there to catch him, he was down to the ground like small sack of cabbages.

Hiccup laid back against the stone and listened once more to the chirps and grumbles of the dragons in the ring. There was a clatter of metal and a few gasps followed by firm scolding by  
Astrid.

'Alright, that was blatant disregard of common sense, drop and give me twenty!' she yelled.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the memory of when the first line of auxiliary riders were initiated. After almost every drill, that particular line followed and a wave of bodies began pumping against the stone. This time however, she had only said it twice before the most recent accident. It was a sign of either two things, the rides had improved greatly or her attitude had softened towards them. Hiccup could probably guesses it was the former, though he knew her personality, especially more recently had soothed. In turn, perhaps his too had hardened a little.

He looked up into the sky shaking his head at his inability to solve such a small problem. What was he thinking? It wasn't as if he had to leave for Dragons Edge tomorrow, he had at least a week to figure this out. He had time. Slowly his dreamy gaze was caught by a slow movement in the corner of his eye. He tilted his head to be greeted by the steady rotations of a windmill, another one of his more practical ideas. He absent-mindedly stared at the blades turning with a tranquil ease, the driver pump inside the tripod standing gently, lifting with each rotation before being pushed back down into the bore. Hiccup watched as the pump rose and fell again, the connecting piston riding around the wheel sliding with ease as it made another pass.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the simple mechanism before he eventuated upon a new solution. Through instinctual motion, he opened up the sketch book to a new page and began copying down the piston mechanism of the windmill. He looked down at the sketch and back to the attempted saddle iterations, there was still something that didn't quite fit into the design. He looked back to the windmill to watch the piston make another pump, then he flipped the book upside down and extended a crescent shaped rail against the horizontal pump. Hiccup analysed the improvement looking for any flaws in the design. He found only one, the same one which plagued the other designs; the sacrifice of lateral movement control. Hiccup refused to give into defeat, not when he had come so close to a solution. The new design was quite unique when compared with the componentry of his original saddle. Then again, if one was to progress forward beyond their current bounds, perhaps what he was looking for required to go beyond what he knew worked and was safe.

He took another glance at the original design, settling on the hand holds. He merely used them to hold on and distribute his weight accordingly to the direct in which Toothless was flying. Maybe this was the leap into the unknown he needed to assess. The weak link in the brainstorm suddenly collapsed together in his head, if he couldn't operate the tail fin using only the foot pedals, then he would have to transfer control elsewhere. Placing charcoal to parchment he drew a rough guide for a pair of handles at the topmost part of the saddle. They were narrower compared to his normal holds and definitely up for revision. Turning over to another page, Hiccup began to draw a top view illustration of the new prototype saddle utilising the new additions. With each stroke, the picture formed resembling similarities between the two models, but ultimately the new design was far different. Another hour passed as Hiccup drew the finer details finally setting the book down against the stone.

The saddle was longer with leather reinforcements lining the length of Toothless's back. At the head of the saddle, the hand held grips were drawn narrower and acted as the solution to attaining lateral movement for combat and tight flying. The right stirrup remained in its original form whereas the prosthetic's pedal was reformatted from the custom stirrup to a crescent shaped rail and bolt peg extending from a slider. In theory, the bolt slider acted in extending the fin, with a lever to lock the bolt in place, therefore holding the fin open for sustainable gliding and basic flight manoeuvres.  
Hiccup nodded with satisfaction looking over the charcoal plans. It was a suitable redesign to work on, and with only one minor setback. With the addition of the slider peg, he now had nowhere to properly latch his metal foot.

The slight complication however reminded Hiccup of the day he woke up to find the metal contraption strung together against the stump of his left leg. Gobber was the first to make proper mention of it asking if it would do. At the time of course, Hiccup made a note to look into the designs and tweak it himself, although that never came to be. Over the years as he grew, it too was refitted to his height not once making an effort to change the design. After time, it kind of grew on him a bit and why change it if it worked? Hiccup had to shake his head of the irony in which the thought invited. Most of the things he changed worked well enough to begin with, and yet he still endeavoured to improve them further. If now was the time improve one thing, than he might as well upgrade his entire arsenal along with it.

The soft patting rhythm of bubbly footsteps echoed softly in Hiccup's ears. He looked up to see the owner of the same golden strands of shimmering hair braided neatly behind her back.

'So how were the recruits Milady?' he asked, the lopsided smile materialising upon his face.  
Astrid waltzed up to him, the soft spring in her step very prominent. In deed a good sign of a successful training session.

'Well funny you should ask,' she said as Hiccup slung his satchel across his shoulder falling into stride beside her. 'As a unit they have improved quite substantially, overall their bonding with their dragons are much stronger, only a few misshapes,' she concluded.

Remembering the few outbursts of punishment Hiccup replied with an appropriate quip. 'I thought it was a bit quiet.'

Astrid dropped her fist in his shoulder in reply. 'Alright _Dragon Master_ , I noticed you were drawing away pretty intensely there at one point.'

Hiccup instinctively reached into his satchel retrieving the sketchbook and opening it to his most recent pages. He settled upon the page with the prototype draft.

'I managed to come up with a completely new saddle design, it should have better response and manoeuvring capabilities. But this here is what I was telling you about the other night,' he gestured, with his index finger circling around the slider bolt. 'The crazy idea I got whilst hanging onto Toothless tail. See, it's designed so that the peg can be slid back and forth extending the tail, so that if you slide the peg forward, you can lock it in with this lever. Thus, the tail stays open,' he finished explaining.

'To leave you to go jumping off into rapid wind storms again,' Astrid replied with cheek.

Hiccup's features drooped slightly at the memory. 'I think I've had my fair share at that.'

Astrid averted her eyes from his briefly to look ahead on their path. They were passing on the gangplanks which lead back up to the village centre. There was someone missing though, she gave a quick search behind her to find the same empty space behind them as there was in front.

'Hiccup, where's Toothless?' she asked, her thin eyebrows furrowed.

The change of subject brought the life back into him as he gave a comical scoff. 'Huh, funny you should ask. Believe it or not, Toothless has a stomach ache,' he said.

Astrid turned back to him, her tone in an incredulous manner. 'No way! Stomach ache? I didn't think that was possible.'

'With his appetite, neither did I,' Hiccup returned more amazed than in disbelief. 'As it happened, Dad was kind enough arrange breakfast for both of us. So he went and got Toothless this huge basket of fish to east while we had a chat. Anyway, so when I went to pack my things and collect you for dragon training, he had eaten the entire basket,' he emphasised the point holding his hands wide out in front of him.

Astrid was perplexed with a half smile, half gasp. 'Oh my gods, is he ok?'

Hiccup laughed into his next sentence. 'Well he isn't going anywhere for now. Oh but you should have seen him, he was lying flat on floor, his front paws clawing around his belly, and making this whimpering sound. So I sit beside him, next to no sympathy and I told him he'll just have to wait it out,' He recounted.

It was Astrid's turn to laugh, only it came out more like a splutter and giggle. 'So he's just lying on the floor in your house, groaning away? People are going to hear that and think he's sick.'

Hiccup was quick to remark with equal parts humour and logic. 'After a meal like that, I won't be surprised if he is!' He said.  
Astrid couldn't help but display a sympathetic look for the thought of the Night Fury groaning away all alone. At least he might learn his lesson not to overindulge.

'So are you off to the forge now?' she asked, remembering Hiccup's intended plans for the day.

Hiccup nodded in affirmation. 'We've been on Berk since yesterday evening and I still haven't said hello to Gobber, so I don't think he'll be too impressed by that. But first I'd better go check on Toothless and pray to Thor he hasn't spewed or something. Gods, I don't know what would be worse, Dad's reaction, or the smell.'

Astrid crinkled her nose in reaction to her mental image of the description. 'Ok, well if you need a hand, I can come along, I can let Stormfly have a rest near the fire that way,' she looked up to see a Deadly Nadder silhouetted against the sun.

Hiccup watched as Stormfly glided with ease across the sky towards the village. 'Why aren't you up with her?'

Astrid gave an amused expression in return. 'After yesterday's long ride, I figured walking would be therapeutic,' she said.

Hiccup was completely unconvinced by her answer. They reach a fork in the gangplanks leading to the lower and higher terraces of the village. Hiccup needed to take the high ramp which led closer to his home whereas Astrid was able to take a shortcut straight to the Forge.

'Really? Is that the only reason?' Hiccup asked back, sarcasm laced with the words.

Astrid merely spun away from his side with graceful steps like a dance. 'I'll see you in a bit Hiccup,' she said with playful charm, leaving him standing at the base of the ramp feeling cheated.

'You're such a tease Milady,' he called back commencing his trek up the gangplanks.

oOo

Sparks rained from the steel as it was pressed against the stone wheel. The flecks of orange light bounced harmlessly to the ground as the edge was sharpened with fine accuracy. Lifting the blade from the grinding wheel a pair of iron tongs attached to the arm of on burly arm transferred the blade onto a rack of recently sharpened weapons. Gobber lifted the face shield on his helmet wiping the sweat from his brow only to see a tall but lean figure being followed by a black mass with glowing lime eyes.

'Well, look who finally decided to show his face,' he called out wiping ash of his face with a rag.

Hiccup and Toothless strolled into the blazing heat of the forge leaving the winter's air and snow behind. Toothless lumbered in slowly, a look of pain and queasiness riddled with those wide eyes.

'Morning Gobber, how's things been,' Hiccup asked in return, he saw Astrid in the back admiring some of his old invention schematics.

Gobber hobbled back in behind the service counter throwing the rag into a shelf. 'Quiet since we last saw you actually,' he replied, a hint of disappointment lingering on the words.

He led Toothless around the side of the forge allowing him to soak the warmth of the fire whilst he worked. The dragon snuggled against the wooden supports slowly closing his eyes. The moans of pain were far less audible than when he left, but the look of distain and guilt were enough for Hiccup to go against his promise of holding his sympathies. Astrid joined them and let out a sigh at the state of Toothless's uncomfortable expression.

'I know bud, but you're just going to have to wait it out,' he soothed, running his hand over the dragons' head.

They walked back inside the forge for Hiccup to be greeted by a friendly pat on the back by a real hand. Gobber lead him inside a huge grin plastered on his face.

'Aye, it's good to have you back lad. So what can I do for you today?' He offered.

Hiccup lead him over to an empty work station and lifted out his sketch book and opened to the page with the new saddle design. Goober peered over his shoulder to analyse the new design. His eyes fell immediately on the tail lock system.

'Astrid told me your saddle broke in a skirmish, but I didn't think she was meaning a complete rebuild,' Gobber said, parting a surprised look between the two of them.

Hiccup sat himself upon a stool allowing Gobber to take a better look. 'Yeah well you know me Gobber, I'll always try to improve something even if it works,' He said acknowledging his misconception.

Gobber waved a thick finger over the slider bolt. 'How's this supposed to work with your metal foot exactly?' His monobrow perked on one side.

Hiccup understood what his concern was for. He too had accounted for the incompatibility of his false leg, but it was a problem easily rectified. At least it was in his head.

'That's another thing. Do you remember when I said five years ago I'd make a few tweaks to my leg and then never did?' he asked hoping to jog the blacksmith's memories.

Gobber scratched his chin looking into a blank stare. 'Vaguely, why's that?'

Hiccup turned to a new page in his book and began sketching down ideas. 'Well, I figured since I'm doing a complete remodel of everything, why not look into it. So I came up with some ideas on the way here and I thought, seeing as you made this one,' he stuck out his left leg. 'I could get some help from the master of fake appendages,' he explained sliding the book for Gobber to look closer at.

The sketches were of different extensions to the original foot piece design. One was a more sleek version of his current model, another looked as if were literally just a peg with a concave base and there was a third with teeth forking from the base. They were rough drawings with little detail and small labels of, land, air and ice.

He pulled back from the quick designs sliding the book back to Hiccup. 'So you're wanting to make a leg with multiple sort of foot bits?' Gobber asked with a questionable look.

Hiccup smiled at his mentor's basic understanding of the principle. 'Exactly, that way I am still able to walk normally but when I go flying I can switch to the flight peg and properly work the tail,' he explained gesturing at the sleeping form of Toothless. 'I just need a way to be able to switch the feet quickly. I was thinking like a rotating axel of some sort, but I'll need some time to make a definite design to work with,' he finished explaining.

Gobber considered the problematic design detail with an inquisitive expression. 'Well, the first thing I'd start on, is taking some measurements on your current leg and if you go with a rotating mechanism, you'll need somewhere to house them securely,' Gobber included.

Hiccup started making notes on the drafting page accounting for a housing dock, rotational gearing and the actual attachment straps and port for his leg to sit comfortably. Two full hours passed as Hiccup sketched away the various complications and design faults, rectifying them and reconfiguring the plan once more as Astrid made small suggestions here and there offering ideas. Gobber shuffled around the forge attending to the odd customer as Hiccup continued to draw into the book. He finally set down the charcoal pencil blowing away the loose flecks of black fragments.

Gobber waddled over to see an annotated drawing with sectional views detailing every little mechanism and joint property. The new leg design wasn't too dissimilar to his current model, only featuring a far more complex gearing apparatus. He had drawn a main housing unit in place of the wooden section with a narrow cut out in the centre rising most of the way up the base. There was a switch mechanism on the side which relayed to a rotating disk that connected to an array of gears which reached down beneath the housing unit.

The internal system allowed for shock absorption and the neat casing for Hiccup's intended foot pieces. The foot pieces were modelled against a central axle which allowed for them to gyrating and switch for the suited environment. The design of the main land foot was hollowed out leaving a curved base which rode on either ends of the axle. The central peg was for traversing ice, its teeth able to sink into the surface providing a solid grip. As for the flight peg, its base was redesigned to be square with a latch opening to a circle hole, better suited for maintaining hold of the slider bolt.

'Aye, that'd do the job nicely,' Gobber said much to Hiccup's excitement. 'Let me guess, you're going to start on it straight away?'

Hiccup closed the book and inserted it back into his satchel. 'Actually no, I'm going to go to the Great Hall and have some lunch, then Dad asked me to help him with some stuff, so I won't be back until later. Then we can have some fun,' he said, a small grin tweaking the edges of his lips.

Gobber nodded back. 'Right, well I can get your work station prepped if you want, no doubt you'll be here into the later hours of the evening. Make sure he has something to eat too, Astrid, can't have him going hungry,'

Astrid breathed a quick laugh taking hold of Hiccup's hand, leading him out of the forge towards the Great Hall.

'Do you think we should bring Toothless?' she asked as they passed the sleeping dragon. His grumbling tone subdued and face was less contorted and more peaceful.

Hiccup looked down at the Night fury considering the option. 'I don't see why not, but he'll probably take one look at the food and run off,' he said.

Astrid giggled at the thought as Hiccup reached down and caressed the dragons head waking him from his slumber. Toothless sounded a small warble to his rider, his luminous eyes wide and sleepy.

'Come on bud, we're going to the Great Hall,' Hiccup said with an optimistic tone.

Toothless looked up at his rider and female partner, they both looked back eagerly. His gaze drifted beyond them to the towering mountain hall and the obvious allusions which accompanied the proposition. His eyes immediately widened with fear and his body curled up tighter against the forge posts.

'How about that, the promise of food and you turn it down bud,' Hiccup remarked on his dragon's behaviour, chuckling lightly as he joined Astrid in hand.

 **The End of Swiss Appendage, to be continued in Leather clad**

 **The chapter title is a reference to Dean DeBlois calling the new peg leg 'The Swiss army knife of prosthetics.' Check the HTTYD wiki page.  
Hiccup also sleeps with his metal leg on for some reason, whether it's because of the animators cutting time or Hiccup being lazy who knows, so I've kept to what I have seen hence why it is still on in the beginning.**

 **The thing I like best with writing this story is I can pick and choose which parts of the story are documented in real time or expositional discussions, all I have to do is give direction markers and hints along the way, unnecessary details to the main plot can be glossed over. It also creates better flow.**

 **I love how with Toothless, they pulled many personalities from the books, like his perpetual hunger for more food. You see this on many occasions, so I figured a stomach ache would be something fun to explore just to break up the mood in between the designing stages. Balance is imperative.**


	6. Leather Clad

**This is the sixth leg on what will be a 10 chapter story. A tribute to the people who have been reading, following, have hit favourite, reviewed and shown your support for this story. You have my esteemed gratitude. Especially a very special someone.**

The day passed over much faster than Hiccup could comprehend. From lunch in the hall, his father had collected him to begin the line of tasks that afternoon. The winds had picked up some more blowing a piercing chill that glazed his skin turning the surface pink. It was rigorous exercise going from one conundrum to the next, attending to the various disputes and labour tasks at hand. Each stop pertaining to a new lesson in appropriate conduct and manner.

Hiccup was lost in translation over the sudden load of new responsibilities which would eventually encompass him, should his father declare him as the successor. For a very long time, he was the receiving end of great disappointment and disapproval. Accident prone was one way to describe the many faults that followed in his shadow, but that was until he learned a secret, one that was only found by an open mind and strong heart. It was a leap of faith that cost him a part of himself but in turn brought the salvation of his people.

Now he was greeted with the pride, gratitude and love of his father. He saw it written across his face whenever they talked. Stoick merely wished for the best of his only son and that he also discovered quite quickly it meant learning patience. Sometimes however, patience was a virtue overlooked with excitement. As it was today, Hiccup scuttled along behind the vast chief picking only bits and pieces of his grand explanations. So much for 'just a few things here and there.'

After three full hours of trekking the village, Hiccup finally sighed heavily under the strain and collapsed onto the steps of his home. Stoick took his place beside him wrapping a burly around his shoulders.

'You alright son? You seem a little distracted,' He asked, the deep voice soft and reassuring.  
Hiccup rubbed his face with exhaustion. 'You know, I'd have thought years of forge work and dragon riding would have made this easier,' his voice partly hysterical.

Stoick gripped his shoulder tighter pulling him in closer. 'You did well Hiccup, pushing all those barrels isn't quite the same as dragon riding, it's more about plain strength than endurance. Though you looked as if your head was still up in the sky,' He noted on an observation he made earlier.

Hiccup ducked his head from guilt. 'I know,' he said solemnly. 'I guess I'm a bit distracted today, a lot has happened recently and there is still more to come this week.'

Stoick nodded in concurrence, he understood the pressures which were riding heavily on his shoulders. 'Aye, there is a lot to do and I know how important it is you. You have taken it upon yourself to lead your friends from beyond Berk's shores and it has taught you so much. I have seen you take charge and plan strategies against Alvin, Dagur and now Viggo and his Hunters,' he paused considering his choice of words. 'Berk has benefitted so much from what you have done, our way of life is for the better. But sometimes it's important to remember the things that haven't changed, the small traditions and services like loading fish barrels or even helping a neighbour with their laundry. A leader can call his people into battle and negotiate peace, but a chief can give them a home to rest in, food to eat and blankets for warmth,' Stoick concluded his expression calm yet stern.

Hiccup listened to his words, those strong words. He knew his father didn't have the widest vocabulary, but he was a master of persuasion. His words could move mountains if his fist could not. Although, his mighty figure may have helped in adding a certain emphasis.

'Oh, I almost forgot, I have some other news,' Stoick added.

Hiccup was caught by surprise, his focus had been solely on his equipment he too had nearly forgotten about the business his father had attended to whilst he was at the academy.

'Like I promised, I sat down with the Hofferson's and discussed terms for your betrothal to Astrid,' He began.

Hiccup felt his heart begin to accelerate in his chest. 'What did they say?' his eyes were wide with anticipation and his voice was quiet and hopeful.

Stoick's smile lifted into the largest he had ever seen, the pride was mixed with excitement and he struggled to say the words. 'They agreed! To everything. Just like I said they would,' he burst out laughing embracing his against his expansive chest before Hiccup had a chance to speak. 'My boy!' Stoick announced loud enough so only they could hear it.

As exhilarated as he was to hear the incredible news, Hiccup struggled in his father's iron grip enough for Stoick to realise his son's predicament. Stoick released his bear lock setting Hiccup back to the ground. His relentless chuckling lingered on as Hiccup released a series of short coughs as air entered his lungs.

'Hold on a second, what do you mean everything?' Hiccup asked between the fits of staggered breaths.

Stoick rested his hand on his son's shoulder, a comforting gesture retrospective of the joy. 'I explained all of your wishes to them and made sure they understood how much this means, to both of you and as hard as it will be, we have to be patient. I don't want to rush you two and make problems,' he recounted hollering over the last point. 'But don't take too long either, you know just in case,' he added.

Oblivious to the connotations implied in the last phrase, Hiccup simply smiled back looking his father in the aging green eyes. 'Thank you Dad, for everything.'

Stoick patted his shoulder slowly breaking away to return to the rest of his work. 'Aye, it's no problem son. Anyway, I've still got plenty to do, and from what I've heard, so do you. I'll see you later tonight,' he said as began making his path down towards the village centre.

Reaching the main path down the hill, Hiccup followed his father's trail as he disappeared around the side of the first few houses. He adjusted the strap on his satchel and set off for the forge again.

Loud clanks of steel was the first thing he heard as he approached the forge. Gobber was shifting through old pieces of metal sheets and broken weapons that were only good for melting down. He heard the familiar tap of Hiccup's leg as he approached the premises unslinging his bag from his shoulder.

'So, how'd you go,' Gobber asked remaining focused on the assortment of swords and axe heads.

Hiccup strolled through to his work station in the back clipping past the dozing figure of Grump. 'Eh, it wasn't too bad, lots of walking and lifting things though,' he replied setting down his bag and taking out his sketch book.  
He opened it up to the designs of his new prosthetic before pacing over to the piles of metals. There were plenty of waste materials he could use but not the one product he needed.

'Hey Gobber, you don't have any Gronckle iron around do you?' Hiccup asked.

Another clatter of steel wringed through the air as Gobber set down a split axe head. He waddled back into the depths of the forge where a rotating rack of interchangeable hands hung against an internal pillar. He pulled down on the rack until he found his tongs replacing it with the long handled hook. The adept of his mentor missing both an arm and leg yet still retaining the same efficiency with metal work was something to admire, or dismiss as another classic example of Viking stubbornness. Nonetheless, Gobber had taught everything Hiccup knew about smelting and the craftsmanship of weapons, though the Dragon Rider's unique mind was one to adapt an idea into a mechanical marvel.

'As a matter of fact, I've got something better,' Gobber replied, ushering Hiccup to follow him.

Hiccup took a quick glance to the post where he left Toothless before lunch. The Night Fury had left unsurprisingly, although where his current whereabouts was another mystery.

'Gobber, do you know where Toothless went?' he asked hoping to possibly narrow his search.  
The blacksmith merely shrugged his shoulders bending down to reach into a storage rack of thin metal slabs. 'Astrid came and got him after lunch, said something about the forest,' he recollected tugging on the metal.

Hiccup let out a short sigh of relief. 'What would I do without her,' He mused. His ever watching guardian Valkyrie always looking out for both of them again. It was true, what would the world be without her? More scraping echoed through the forge as Gobber tugged away the metal.

'What is that stuff Gobber?' Hiccup's attention was grounded again by the scraping.

Gobber clambered back to his foot and wooden peg clasping the slab in his tongs. 'Metal obviously,' he joked clamping it tightly into a vice Hiccup design a few years ago.

Hiccup observed carefully as Gobber compressed it tightly between the clamps. 'Cover your ears Hiccup, this is going to be loud,'

Picking up a rather malevolent hammer, the blacksmith drew the weapon back and swung with mighty force pelting the steel. Hiccup had just enough time to cover his ears and lock his eyes shut before the awesome power behind the swing clashed with a spectacular crack reverberating across the entire village. A few startled Terrible Terrors attempted to flap away in a very inelegant manner ultimately falling out of the sky, completely disoriented by the sudden blast of sound. Several villagers cast shocked looks towards the gruff man rubbing their ears now rendered sore. Hiccup opened his eyes as the masses of people began flooding from their houses to investigate the sudden boom of sound. Even Stoick appeared glaring from above the crowds.

'What in Thor's name was that Gobber!' He bellowed.

Gobber cast a cheeky look to Hiccup. 'Come, see for yourself,' he said lifting the sheet from the vice.

Stoick narrowed his expression looking at the point where it was recently struck. 'What the, it's unmarked,' he exclaimed completely bewildered by the absence of any dent or chip.

Hiccup joined them scanning the metallic surface for any trace of damage. It was flawless.

'Refined Hotburple iron. Discovered it by accident when I gave Grump the same formula as Gronckle iron. Figured since they're both Boulder class, the result should be the very similar,' Gobber explained. 'As it turns out, it's practically indestructible and even lighter. Though it can make quite the racket,' he continued.

Stoick frowned at the blacksmith. 'Well why haven't you been using?' he demanded.

Gobber's proud expression gave way as he revealed the truth behind the remarkable metal's manufacture. 'Well that's just the problem you see, it's not the easiest thing to refine or mould. Grump regurgitated quite a large vat of the stuff in molten form but as it cooled, most of the edges disintegrated or were too brittle to be of use. So what's in there is all I got. And besides, I can't seem to cook it right without it tearing,' Gobber explained leaning the Hotburple iron slab against Hiccup's work station.

He turned to Hiccup as he picked up the slab and ran his fingers across the smooth surface. It wasn't polished but it didn't grip his fingers either. He faced Gobber and his father who stood expectantly waiting for further explanation

'The metal was tearing when you tried to work it,' Hiccup clarified, drawing on an idea.

'Aye, I've tried the furnaces and the coal pits. Heck, I even got a Nadder to blast it. But I can't get the stuff hot enough. I was kind of hoping you could figure something out,' he expressed with frustration.

As if on cue, a slim young woman being trailed by large form of black scales and luminous green eyes bounded towards the forge. Her cheeks were burnt pink from the chilly air and the golden strands of hair were beginning to unravel in her braid.

Hiccup edged past the two goliath men sitting the sheet on his bench. 'I think I may have an idea,' he said passively making his way outside.

Stoick nodded curtly slowly stepping away to continue is daily duties. 'Well I guess I leave you to it. Good luck,' he said bestowing his wishes.

Astrid and Toothless skidded to a halt as Hiccup approached them, their faces wide and attentive. She saw the small crowds of villagers and Stoick grouped around the forge.

'Hiccup, what's going on? We heard a huge bang, is there an emergency?' She rushed her words in concern of the unusual event.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the sense of urgency Astrid was portraying. 'What? No, everything's fine. Gobber was just showing me this new metal he discovered. Come see,' he escorted Astrid and Toothless inside the forge.

Toothless tucked his wings flush to his hide in order to fit in properly navigating slowly through the racks of weapons and materials until they reached Hiccup's work station.

'Hiccup, what is that?' Astrid asked as Hiccup positioned the sheet across an anvil.

He reached into his satchel pulling out the Deathsong amber layered wielding goggles. He grabbed a small hammer from the tool shelf and slid the goggles over his eyes.

'This is Gobber's attempt at innovation. It's called Hotburple iron, derived from the same recipe as Gronckle iron only processed by our friend Grump here,' He pointed to the sleeping brown dragon lying against the central furnace.

Toothless had his muzzle working away near the Hotbuple's face smelling the dragon's scent when a yellow eye popped open startling the Night Fury. He tried to reel back a bit only to find himself cramped against wooden pillars bumping his head on several overhanging tools and shields. The clatter of shields caught the attention of Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber who hobbled back inside shooing the Night Fury away.

'Look at the mess you made, go on,' He exclaimed gathering up the fallen tools.

Toothless bowed his head down apologetically slinking back into the depths of the forge next to Hiccup. He tried to hide himself behind the lean figure of Hiccup sounding a small coo for pity.

'Really Toothless? Come on, I need your help,' Hiccup asked waving him around the anvil, his eyebrow quirked at the dragons actions.

Astrid giggled to herself at the guilty behaviour as Toothless slunk like a cat from behind Hiccup. 'Anyway, the metal is even stronger than Gronckle iron and lighter, but the problem is Gobber couldn't get it hot enough to works it into shape,' Hiccup continued with his explanation.

Astrid interjected to offer her assistance. 'Well I could go get Stormfly, a Nadder's fire burns hotter than the other dragons we have,' she said heartily.

Hiccup raised a hand submissively against the offer. 'Gobber's already tried using a Nadder, no, see I don't actually think heat is the problem, I think it has more to do with concentration,' he explained.

Astrid frowned slightly over the thought. Hiccup knew this stuff far better than she ever would, so it was likely he was right about the method of smelting.

Hiccup raised his gaze to Toolthless who was now sitting high overlooking the two conversing. 'Hey bud, can you give me a concentrated flame on this corner,' he pointed to the corner closest to him, 'Just enough to make it malleable so you don't cut through ok?' He instructed.

Toothless crooned his inclination lowering himself down to the metal. Hiccup knelt down to eye level with the slab holding the hammer ready. White light blazed down upon the surface illuminating the forge. Astrid raised her arm to shield her eyes from the penetrating glare as the plasma increased in intensity. With cautious venturing, Hiccup began tapping at the Hotburple iron right where Toothless's plasma breath was searing down. A full minute passed as Hiccup gently tapped away at the metal slowly folding in one of the corners. The blinding light from the plasma flickered to a halt as the last of Toothless's energy was expended. He shook his head from the weariness of the holding the continuous plasma stream for so long, heavy breaths of air filling his lungs. Gobber joined them lifting up his face shield to inspect the metal slab. Hiccup propped his goggles to his forehead and watched as the lingering glow on the metal cooled. The corner which he worked was curled inwards almost touching the still flat centre. Gobber stared at the successful bend in the slab too dumbstruck to speak.

Hiccup broke the silence hovering his hand near the curl feeling the heat as it resonated from the metal. 'What did I tell you, concentration,' he said casting a look of glee between his partner, dragon and mentor.

Gobber clapped his hand against the side of his leg chuckling with the revelation. 'How about that,' his tone excited to having his estimation confirmed. 'I'm glad I didn't toss those bits to scrap. Though I guessed if anyone was able to find a solution on how to mould the stuff, it would be my old apprentice,' he congratulated returning to his previous work.

Hiccup remained crouched behind the slab admiring the even curve in the iron synthesis as small waves of residual heat emanated from the surface. There was a shuffle of movement before a pair of small, soft but moist lips pressed against his cheek. He turned to see Astrid beam down upon him with pride. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

'So what now?' she asked inquisitively.

Hiccup rocked back into a fluent rising motion standing up, he extended his hand to Astrid and pulled her up into his arms. 'Well, Toothless has earnt a well deserved break so I'm going to start with what I can on the wooden components and leather for the saddle,' he explained giving the Night Fury a firm rub along the side of his head.

Toothless hummed a grateful tune in response, his eyes falling under black lids before opening again to his dearest companion and rider. He was presented with that loveable lopsided smile he had learned very quickly meant honest gratitude. Toothless retracted his teeth and opened with the gummy smile Hiccup knew meant exactly the same if not more excited.

The hours rolled on as Hiccup and Toothless made small progressions moulding the Hotburple iron into the base parts for Hiccup's remodelled leg. Each little adjustment was executed with precision accuracy as the duo worked as one igniting the metal's core rendering the bonds malleable and prepared for adjustments. On the horizon the sun fell behind the great expansive sea of the archipelago closing its light on the world for another day past. Still as the sun wished it a final farewell, Hiccup and Toothless did not rest in the cosy confines of the forge. Straps of leather lay strewn across Hiccup's workbench as he layered the tanned material across one another punching holes along the edge of each length for the thick lines of thread to conjoin the pieces.

Among the mess of tools and edges, his sketched designs had multiplied where detail and finesse were necessary. There was no room for imperfection as each tiny detail was followed to the mark slowly taking the architected form. Fresh loops of rope lines were coiled neatly against his work bench their ends melted with wax heads to prevent unravelling. Hiccup inserted the thread through the needle eye tying the end and began weaving through the base fastening the straps of leather. He continued the process until the layers were flushed neatly against the rim.

It was almost funny remembering the first time he built the saddle. He worked almost always in the cover of darkness away from prying eyes. The days were blurred together but he knew it was a couple of weeks of constructing and fine tuning the mechanics of the tail fin to the pedal stirrups. It made him wonder how those fateful events may have passed had he not partook in the old ways of dragon training. He would have spent longer with Toothless in the woods most likely, and the saddle construction may have taken half the time but then would he have learnt about the other dragon's unique gifts too? Would he have found another way to convince the headstrong view of his father? Would Berk still be ravaged by Dragon raids? These were all questions that he had asked himself numerous times in the past and may well do so in the years to come. In reminiscing how his life had changed with the new world and the good of those who wished to live in it, maybe the price he paid was worth it in the end.

Hiccup set the saddle base down on his workbench and stretched his arms and back. He looked outside the forge to the cliff side and the shimmering light on the open sea reflecting off the moon. The seas were as calm as the winter's night rocking low waves with the tide. A pair of luminescent green eyes appeared from the back entrance and poked through the gap in the wooden pillars. Life on Berk really was amazing. But at the same time the serenity of his island home was something he never thought he would miss. Dragons Edge had breaks in the action but there was always something that needed fixing or reinforcing, perks of having the Thorston twins in residence if one could call it that.

Hiccup had to admit though, without them here to disturb the settled waters of peace, he was able to relax in knowing someone was already taking the initiative in leading them in the right direction. Or Snotlout's direction knowing full well his obnoxious attitude was only amplified by his ego. Maybe he could have enjoyed the looks on the other's face a little more if he wasn't bothered by Snotlout's suggestive remarks. Hiccup could handle his brashness, but shame was not something he never wanted Astrid or himself to feel again. Together they had restored their honour; Astrid proved herself against the Flightmare those years ago and Hiccup, well, his story will live on in legend.  
A scaly muzzle poked his left hand bringing the hero's focus back to Midgard. Toothless's eyes bulged with wonder staring up into the emerald green of his rider, loyal companion.

His best friend. 'You ready to go again bud?' Hiccup asked resting his hand in between Toothless's eyes.

He could feel the sleek texture of the scales slip between his fingers as he glided his hand further along his head. The first small fin came into contact with his pinky. Who were they without one another? What might have been if he missed that shot five years ago? Hiccup closed his eyes to the thought, what could have been no longer mattered, for despite all the pain and loss, he had gained so much more.

Hiccup guided Toothless over to the anvil where the once sheet of Hotburple iron had taken into a form of a small foot piece. It was one of three Hiccup had designed on parchment but at the rate in which they progressed, it would indeed be a couple of days before the new leg was completed. Beside it, the first wooden brackets were carved and ready for refinement. His shoulder slumped a little. Sure there were times where Toothless was grounded for days on various occasions, but it always hurt to see him constrained to land when other dragons could simply fly away. It was a debt he knew he could never fully repay, but Hiccup would rather face Ragnarok then not try his absolute hardest to do so.

oOo

Astrid returned from the Great Hall with a basket of fish slung over her shoulder and a plate of food covered by a tea towel to retain the heat against the elements. The moon was rising against the sparkling backdrop of total darkness, but incredible white light spilled from the depths of the forge. She balance the plate on one hand whilst using her other arm to shield from the light. Edging her way into Hiccup's tiny, private work room, she sat the basket in the corner and the plate down on his main desk. She found some unused candles and set them alight with the two seemingly everlasting candles that sat at either corner of the desk. The light flickered as Toothless exhausted his energy and Hiccup's precise tapping ceased. Astrid slipped through the door and walked to his side placing her hand on his shoulder guards. His head snapped up at her surprised but eased in his expression as he recognised the rounded cheeks blue eyes and the soft golden strands of hair.

'How are you holding up?' she asked brushing her fingers up into his hair.

Astrid rubbed a tousle of the auburn locks between her thumb and finger. She followed the strand to the two braids behind his ear. She could remember the day she made those for Hiccup when his hair became longer. He was reluctant at first to having his hair styled, but nothing was going to stop her from playing with his hair. It was just so silky smooth. Hiccup pulled off his amber lensed goggles sitting them upon the work table next to the anvil. He rose to meet Astrid at eye level, her hand still feeling through the right side of his hair.

'I have surprise for you,' she teased taking his left hand and leading him into his little work room.

Before they even reached the door though, Toothless had caught the scent of the food and was sniffing up and down the door his ear flaps perked and eyes wide. Both Astrid and Hiccup laughed at the dragon's fruitless antics.

Hiccup wrapped his left arm around Astrid's shoulders and planted a soft kiss in her hair. 'You brought us dinner again didn't you?' he asked with an undoubtedly grateful smile.

Astrid snuggled closer circling her arms around Hiccups chest, 'Can't have you two going hungry now,' she said, as they reached the door.

Hiccup swung the door open and immediately his eyes fell upon the four candle lights on his work table illuminating what was a checked cloth over a plate of food. Astrid looked up into his eyes and an excited smile was plastered across her face.

'Oh, just a second,' she relinquished her grip around him, picking up the basket of fish.

Toothless poked his head through the door as Astrid lifted the lid of the basket for him to devour at his own leisure. The Night Fury was quick approach and soon began munching away. Hiccup could only stare back in disbelieve at his dragon's unrestraint towards food. He'd have thought after the giant stomach ache that morning, Toothless might have been a bit more reluctant to indulge in any size feast.

Astrid came back to his arm tugging it towards the wooden bench stools. 'Straight fresh from the fires,' she announced revealing the plate of steaming yak chops, cabbage leaves dressed in a marinate with cheese, roasted almonds and a side of bread.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the delicate mini feast assembled before him. Only as he looked down at the dish did the hunger dawn in the pits of his stomach. He was half temped to dig right in stopping himself as flush of fear washed his body.

'Did you make this?' he asked with hint of surprise in attempt to hide away the prejudice.

After the Yaknok incident, he had become extremely wary of anything supposedly edible prepared by Astrid. But as it turned out, her cooking ability wasn't entirely disastrous. Basic preparation from the dried stores like the other night were always nice, and with a bit of his help, Astrid could produce a number of quality meals. But this was a little too good for her alone.

Astrid quirked her eyebrow at him. It held very briefly only to fall away as she lolled her head giving in to the truth. 'I had help, from Gobber,' she admitted a hopeful look quietly creeping in.

On hearing this, Hiccup picked up a chop and sunk his teeth through the meat tasting the rich, succulent flavours. The sense of dread flew away as quickly as it came. Astrid stood behind and wrapped her arms around his chest.

'You know this is two you owe me now,' she said into his ear before placing a small kiss on his temple.

Hiccup chuckled at the gesture knowing full well his debt. 'I'll make up for it, trust me,' he said as Astrid turned towards the door.

Toothless was sniffing around the basket with the endearing gleam in his eyes. In that short time he had devoured all the fish and like a dog with an insatiable hunger was searching for the very last slither of meat. He saw Astrid approach and set upon her with a pleading look. Astrid smiled back scratching his chin. She looked back to Hiccup before heading out the door of his little work room.

'I'm heading to bed now, are you going to be up all night?' she asked.

Hiccup nodded back thinking over how much there was to do. 'Yeah, I've got a fair bit I want to finish with the saddle,' he replied.  
Astrid smiled back at him. 'Ok, remember we have plenty time. Goodnight Hiccup,' she wished him scooting out the door.

'Goodnight Milady,' he called out after before settling back down into the glorious meal.  
He could help but think about what he would do to repay her for the support and comfort she was providing. Most of the gifts he had presented in the past were of ornate weapons and the evening flights together with Toothless, but this time he felt a something different was the way to go. Seeping through the cracks in his brain, Hiccup looked to Toothless as his head was still poked through the doorway peering back. In that moment an idea struck him. Reaching down into the draws of his desk he pulled out fresh parchment and laid it flat on the desk, taking one of his charcoal pencils, he began a rough sketch of a Deadly Nadder.

oOo

The first signs of fatigue were creeping in on Hiccup as he pushed through the night into the earliest hours of morning. Late hours were nothing new to him but the strenuous work of the daytime was taking its toll. Toothless was long since subdued in a slumber, snores rumbling softly as little puffs of steam were exhaled from his nostrils. The snow was drifting in light flakes outside the forge littering the village in another layer of white.

Engulfed in darkness with only candles and the light from the central forging oven, Hiccup had wrapped himself with leather skins to shield himself from the harsher temperatures. More pieces of parchment were strewn across his workbench outside his working room with new designs and concepts. Stretched out across the ground were the makings of Toothless's new saddle and pulley system. The leather harnesses and sections of the metal work were assembled slowly beginning to resemble the drafted plans.

Hiccup had found Gobber's stores of Gronckle iron and thanks to its more forgiving nature, he had spent the last many hours of the night moulding the metal pieces and sewing the leather straps together by himself. Sitting comfortably by the anvil, Hiccup and Toothless had managed to cut and mould away the final imperfections to his walking foot piece. The light of the low flames sparkled off the raw metal as it sat awaiting for polish and assembly. Toothless had earnt his break resting in cover from the snow.

Now Hiccup was focused as well as he could against the cold and tiredness on the next part of the saddle, the part that allowed for the entire apparatus to take flight; the tail fin. It had taken time, but he developed the weather resistant fabric he was looking for. The material was stronger and more durable than regular ship sails and thanks to many months of experimenting in the past, was also fire resistant. A lightning strike would still knock them out of the sky, but it meant it wouldn't catch light from short bursts of regular flame. The search for the technique was not a waste in itself however as it resulted in a small arsenal of tail fin variants which lined the walls of his hut on Dragons Edge.

He ran his hand across the tanned material feeling the smooth texture slide with ease. A special oil product strengthened the fibres creating a glossy surface perfect for colouration and aesthetic applications. Hiccup set down the fin ready for assembly onto the spokes of the tail housing. Now he was ready to work into the morning light on another project, a token of his appreciation.

 **The End of Leather Clad, to be continued in Fire and Ice**

 **Hotburple Iron, nigh indestructible, lighter than Gronckle iron,** ** _very_** **original name (this is Gobber we are talking about) and a great way to get someone's attention. I wanted to add something new to the plot device pool. It makes the story more interesting. Even though most of the saddle stuff is only made from regular steel or something in the films.**

 **I know everyone seems to think Astrid can't cook. But seriously, Yaknog is the only thing we know of that was disastrous. It was made from scratch too, with extra scratch by the looks of it, and maybe salt. Sure she isn't a domestic goddess, but surely someone (Hiccup) would have given some basic lessons, hence the sort of half-half ability in this story.**

 **Also after all this time, I'd have thought to put a disclaimer note.  
The How To Train Your Dragon franchise belongs to DreamWorks Animation studios and Cressida Cowell to whom without them, the world would be a dark depressing place. Without them, I would be lost in a dark depressive state without direction and very lonely. :) Thankyou, you magnificent people.**


	7. Fire and Ice

**Even larger chapter than before, for many different elements are in play. To all the people including a very special someone for their continued support and encouragement, HUGE thanks, you gals, guys are awesome as always.**

He wasn't kidding when he said he'd be up all night. Is was early morning on the second day and already Hiccup had built and assembled much of the new saddle and tail fin for Toothless. Astrid and Stormfly arrived at the forge to feel the warmth radiate out of the central fire. It was freshly lit radiating a burnt orange glow laminating the interior. The snow under her boots crunched with each step until they met with stickier ground. The welcoming warmth had melted some of the snow in a ring around the furnace.

The days were definitely chillier here compared to Dragons Edge. That being, Berk was only a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. The Edge had a fortunate climate of warmer weather and even the winter wasn't as harsh. But something about the cold made Astrid experience lasting nostalgia, like an itch that couldn't quite be scratched. Berk was home and a growing part of her missed it. She missed the people, being able to walk in a community without duties and patrols to run, dragon racing against the other riders. Being able to find the man she was once scared to admit she loved at the warmest place in Berk besides the Great Hall.

Astrid reached a hand up to Stormfly's snout and stroked it reassuringl. 'Wait here Stormfly, I won't be long,' she instructed in a joyful tone.

The sound of sloshing liquid filled her ears as she navigated through the work benches and hanging tools around the forge eventually settling upon the source. Hiccup was kneeling by a large vat containing red dye. He was draped with a thick leather skin and had his hands elbow deep in the liquid kneading material to absorb the colorant. Hiccup heard the jingling of her studded skirt and looked up to meet her observations. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, the first lines of bags were forming underneath them. His hair on the other hand was untouched by the weather or any other element for that matter, it lay in its messy mop of lengthy tuffs.

Astrid idled up beside him and watched as his hands squeezed away at the material. 'Morning Hiccup,' she greeted leaning up against his side.

'Morning Milady,' he responded returning his attention to the dye vat. 'What brings you here so early?'

Astrid looked over his shoulder settling her eyes on the dozing Night Fury, she quirked a playful smile. 'I'm here to see Toothless,' she teased hopping up and over to the dragon.

She placed a gentle hand on his head and stroked it back and forth. Toothless blinked open his eyes shifting the snow that had manifested around his form overnight. He crooned a light tune in acknowledgement and appreciation slowly lifting his head to see the young woman smiling back with delight.

Hiccup scoffed facetiously at the two to play along. 'Oh I see how it is,' he said with sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Hiccup lifted the tail fin material free from the vat allowing for the remanent dye to drip away. He held it out in front of Astrid and Toothless as they continued playing a small game together. She noticed the Night Fury's focus shift behind her. Following the gaze, Astrid found herself observing a display of red fabric.

'So what do you think?' Hiccup asked extending the fin sail.

She charted a line around the slight tonal definitions that patched the fin despite being made from the one main material cut. 'It actually looks kind of weathered. That's that new fire proof material you made isn't it?' she examined.

Hiccup hung the fin sail on an overhead rack to dry properly for assembly. 'Eh, almost fire proof, it'll still get fried with enough of a blast. As for the colouration, that's just the material and oil conditionings,' he explained cleaning off his hands in a clean bucket of water.

He hissed at the icy temperatures scrubbing furiously at the dye so as to retract his hands faster and save them from frostbite.

Astrid tossed him a cloth to wipe his hands. 'Cool. Anyway, I came down to let you know I'm going for a patrol with Stormfly, so if you want breakfast you'll need to get it yourself,' she explained.

Hiccup nodded, wrapping the skin coat around his shoulders tighter. How could he blame her? All those routine drills and patrols on the Edge had become a second nature to them. He nodded walking over to a rack of tools and picked out a selection to continue on the saddle construction.

Astrid sighed as she watched Hiccup endure the fatigue. 'Seriously Hiccup, you've gone all night on top of a big day, take a break before you run yourself down again ok? I'll see you later,' she said with her stern counselling manner.

'You'll know where to find me Astrid,' Hiccup said as he watched her gracefully mount the saddle on Stormfly's back.

The rays of light from the morning sun glinted off the bangs of golden hair as she stared off into the distance. A flush of wind bellowed in Hiccups face as Stormfly drove herself into the air wing strong wings. The echo of wings being beaten and the chirps of the dragon softened beyond earshot as they disappeared into the sun.

oOo

Heat poured out in streaks of orange with each stroke of the hammer. The heated Gronckle iron submitting to its new form on each point of contact. The strand of metal elegantly taking form with its curved concave neck leading into a joining hinge, much like a crank handle. Yet the properties of this device much like its brother piece served a more elegant purpose. Steam hissed as the heat of the rod was dipped into the icy temperature of the water, cooling the metal for further configuration.

'What do you say bud? Matching set,' Hiccup affirmed with his best friend.

In response, the mass of black, glossy scales shifted revealing two luminescent lime coloured eyes. They narrowed in on the rod examining it with curiosity, prodding it with his muzzle before looking back at his loyal rider and companion. He produced a warming warble to confirm his concurrence.  
Hiccup inserted the rod into the vice and began fiddling with the inner mechanisms. Toothless trotted around to watch as his rider attached metallic grips wound in leather to the hinge joints. He lifted the hand grips from the vice and began testing the lever controls. The tension lever pulled and released as Hiccup adjusted the angle on the hand grip.

'Alright, let's see how this goes,' he said walking back over to the saddle which lay flat to the ground and now secured to the tail fin housing.

The leather assembly was complete and the metal componentry was fastened in place. The main seat had been adjusted to allow for a storage container in joint with the hand control mechanisms. Hiccup implanted the hand grips into the pulley tension system and tested the resistance of the fin. He looked behind him to see the metal spokes rise and fall as he tuned the grips on the levers. He pushed forward the right grip and pulled the left one causing the spokes to rise in their angle for a bank manoeuvre. He did the same action in reverse and watched as the spokes fell as if to bank left.  
Hiccup repeated this motion several times testing the durability of the mechanics. He could see as the pulley lines shifted along the leather guides that would fit along the sides of Toothless's dorsal fins.

The gearing and pulley lines were functioning to design. Hiccup marvelled to himself at the apparatus he had built in under a day, which compared with the first saddle this was a momentous feat of present engineering. He stood up from the saddle and glanced Toothless a heartfelt grin at their new vessel for flying. The dragon crept forward slinking low to the ground and angling his back towards Hiccup. He watched as the obvious allusions became more pronounced as a pink glossy tongue protruded from behind black lips.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows with no intention as to strap the saddle onto his dragon's back. The shiny abyss of black dilated against the glowing lime green of Toothless eyes, a face one couldn't possibly refuse.

Hiccup held firm to his intentions. 'No Toothless, we can't go flying, not until we finish my new leg and the other project,' he said unyielding to the adorableness.

The puppy dog eyes and pleading expression fell immediately into a hard pout. Toothless pouted with a gruff huff of air before slothfully trotting back to the striking anvil. For a creature that didn't have the ability for complex speech, Toothless expressed emotion far deeper and more complex than many humans he knew. At first it was quite an odd experience, but considering the fact it was the first time anyone had actually made peaceful contact with a dragon, many things were strange yet spectacular all the same. Much of this trip was feeling a bit like it had five years ago, the designing, constructing and eventual hours of testing and tuning. Though it was still very different.

oOo

The hours passed as quickly as they came with each stroke of the hammer a little closer to the final product. The duo had taken a break for breakfast feasting on the remains of the last nights chops stewed again like before. On Astrid's return, it was both reassuring and a little surprising for her to see Hiccup slouched over the workbench as Toothless poked his face with a cold nose. She wrapped the leather cloak skins over his shoulders again to keep him warm against the winter air, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

'Sleep tight babe,' she wished before gesturing Toothless to follow her outside.

Hiccup woke with a start some time later to the soft clanging of steel and grinding of gears. He gasped at the sharp noises and searched frantically for the source of the disturbance.

'What the? Gobber, oh Thor. Next time could you please just wake me up yourself,' he panted with the brief shock of such a startle.

Gobber waddled behind him giving a sharp slap on the back, Hiccup groaned in response spluttering out of cough. 'It worked didn't it?' he replied with signature attitude.

Hiccup shook his head to clear his senses and rubbed his eyes to the glairiness of snow piled upon the ground. It was thicker this morning compared to yesterday's fall with a light breeze whistling through the village. The residents were about the paths attending to the day's duties and nurturing the dragons to which they had adopted. Gobber was crouched by the desk again inspecting the craftsmanship of metal and wood being careful not to disturb the intricate gears only partly assembled. The assembly of the leg had progressed with the wooden housing component carved into shape and the rotating interlock ring sitting beside it. The land foot piece was secured with the spring loaded mechanism against the central axel rod.

Hiccup joined Gobber at the work bench and started toying with the interlock ring. 'I'm about half way done with it,' Hiccup noted picking up the hammer he had been using to mould the Hotburple iron.

Gobber nodded in approval at the utility assembly and rose from the table. 'Aye, it looks good. Your craftsmanship was always more fine tuned than my own anyway,' he said with a chuckle placing a comforting hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

'Well, not that it ever stopped you but I still have both hands,' Hiccup remarked back holding his palms face up and wiggling his fingers.

The gesture earnt a sarcastic laugh as Gobber as began pilling metallic plates into a basket for smelting. 'Ha, you don't need two real hands to create intricate work, I rebuilt your saddle the first time did I not?' the veteran blacksmith responded setting the basket down by the central furnace. 'And besides, it's the eye for detail that sets us apart,' he continued.

Grump was lying peacefully through the conversation, his snores softly rumbling with the light breeze. 'Alright Grump, light her up,' Gobber directed.

The brown dragon popped his golden eyes open at the order and cumbersomely shifted his weight to face the furnace entrance kicking his leg to assist the movement. He raised his hid and barfed a small volume of lava into the coals. The fire in the forge lit with an exceptional blaze spilling heat from its pit. Hiccup felt the warmth burn comfortably against his cheeks. It was a comforting feeling reminiscent of the hearth in his home.

Home, he had taken with him so much to Dragon's Edge, and it challenged his skills to fullest. To lead a small group of capable warriors and their dragons against the elements, fierce and wild dragons, berserk men and a genius opponent to strain his own sanity. He had spent countless hours studying, designing and training his team to face Viggo and Ryker and compete against their onslaught of brilliant strategies. He couldn't help but think again about Dagur's words again. For a man who had lost much of his sanity, he still understood the danger of obsession. It had plagued him for years when they were enemies and eventually he trained himself to calm the mind. Though considering he was stranded on an island alone for months, didn't help in easing his crazy demeanour.

Dagur's change of allegiance was a shock to them all. A man hell bent on the Dragon Rider's destruction ended up become one and saving them from one of Viggo's major traps. He also knew all too well what it was like to constantly lose, to be cast out and alone. He replayed what Dagur said on the island in his head. ' _That stuff can kill you from the inside, Hiccup. Revenge. Anger. Obsession. Trust me, I know. It can make you do things you never thought you were capable of, cause you to take chances, make mistakes. If that doesn't end you, it'll east away at you slowly.'_

He was right. The obsession over the Hunters had nearly cost his life for penniless reasons time and time again. Now though, it resulted in the neglect of his gear and the exhaustion of his resources. It had lead him back home to Berk. As the chilly breeze contrasted with the heat of the forge, Hiccup took a moment to simply watch the people as they continued with their daily tasks. Life on Berk wasn't easy, but it was better now with the dragons by their side. There was peace and prosperity and it allowed for Berk extend its hand further than ever before.

He returned to the moment as Gobber began pounding upon steel with a hammer. He followed suit returning his attention to the half moulded flight peg sitting on the anvil. It was then he realised Toothless was gone, again. Hiccup sighed to himself piecing the puzzle together, Astrid must have collected him whilst he was asleep. He looked around the forge finding an alternate job to pass the time until he returned, so as not to go searching himself. Was this the fourth time this week Astrid had taken the task of caring for his dragon? Indeed it was a debt that kept growing, one he would have to pay substantially.

Hiccup wheeled in his place to see the undertakings of earlier this morning. Resting peacefully atop the wooden saddle mould for larger dragons were the beginnings of his repayment. It was unlikely Astrid had even noticed it in her visit, so the greater the surprise she would get. Hiccup sprang into action gathering the necessary tools and materials then applied all his effort into the construction of this new project. Albeit the technicality of this build was far simpler to his own, the details and finer material assembly was not to be overlooked.

oOo

One eye on the task before him the other acting as a sentry, Hiccup worked in growing anticipation as the hours passed by. Still with no sight of Astrid or Toothless, his reactions had grown more acute to the smaller details jumping with lightning speed. When they did eventually present themselves it was the last minutes of morning. He saw the blur of dark scales trotting beside a blonde in a deep blue tunic on a path towards the forge, only Astrid was dressed differently to when he saw her last. Her gauntlets were padded for extra warmth and her boots far thicker with fur. She also sported a furry hood attached to her pauldron's tie ring. Without a second glance, Hiccup covered the project and slipped out of the forge to meet them. The wind had burnt her cheeks a rosy pink, the light spread of freckles on her face far more prominent.

'There you two are, I was wondering where you'd gone,' Hiccup said on approach.

'I took Toothless out into the cove for some training but it's absolutely freezing there,' she briskly explained rubbing her arms for warmth.

Hiccup reached a hand out and caressed the fur lining of Astrid's hood, it was soft and warm. Astrid placed her hand on top of his and brought it to her cheek. She closed her eyes at the touch feeling the heat resonate of his palms.

'You're so warm,' Astrid gasped snaking her arms around Hiccup's chest.

Hiccup could feel the bite of the air in the wind, its breath was icy and felt like teeth were tearing away at his skin. He quickly wrapped an arm around Astrid's shoulders and led her back into the forge.

Gesturing for Toothless to follow, he sat down next to Astrid near the warmth of the furnace, 'I see what you mean, it's freezing just outside let alone in the forest. You are one crazy person,' Hiccup chuckled taking one of the leather skins he was wearing this morning and draped it over her shoulders.

Vapour was puffing out with each of Astrid's breath as she gratefully snuggled down among the blanket skins. Hiccup watched as she began to tug on her tunic, pulling it down stretching the stitching along the wrapped pattern. She caught his curious expression whilst attempting to adjust her tunic along her collar bone.

Hiccup shifted his weight more to his right a little unsettled at Astrid's tense expression. 'Are you alright Astrid?' he asked.

She placed a hand on her chest inhaling a sharp breath. 'My tunic's a bit tight, I think it's getting too small for me,' she half coughed a laugh.

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows in thought. The magnificence of his mind raced over a solution for the small conundrum, after all he wasn't entirely knowledgeable when it came to women's attire. He glanced around the forge to see Gobber grinding away metal teeth for dragons, Grump was sleeping as usual, Toothless sat by the saddle mould poking his muzzle at the covers that were wrapped over it, concealing whatever lay underneath. A spike of panic flushed through Hiccup's body, as did another brilliant idea.

He turned back to Astrid as she pulled tighter on the skins. 'Um, ok well why don't you head back to your house and find something bigger, or you know maybe your parents can help you make something new. That way you'll be warm and I'm sure they'd love to spend some more time with you,' Hiccup explained with a seemly unflawed dialogue.

Astrid however wasn't fooled by the perfectly justified reasoning, she pursed her lips narrowing in on his hopeful expression. 'Are you trying to get rid of me Hiccup?' she asked, the mischievous grin curled her lips as she rose to face him.

Hiccup held up his hands and bowed his head solemnly. 'No, I don't want you getting sick. Then you won't be able to help me with testing the new flight gear, go flying yourself or you know, spending time with me in general,' he further reasoned softening his tone at the final point.

Astrid stole a glance over Hiccup's tan shoulder guards to see Toothless peek his head under the tarp over the saddle mould. The truth behind the well intended façade was briefly revealed.

'That doesn't sound like a bad idea Hiccup,' she agreed, the grin glued to her face as she eased the skins off her shoulders and handed them to Hiccup. 'And besides, you wouldn't be able to work and take care of me at the same time,' she finished sauntering away with exaggerated sways of her hips.

Hiccup chuckled to himself with each passing step Astrid took. 'Speaking of distractions,' he called out after her.

Astrid pivoted mid stroll and pouted back, the act quickly falling away as she burst into laughter. 'I'll see you later Hiccup,'

Hiccup shook his head dismissively reverting his attention back to the matter at hand. Meanwhile Gobber couldn't help but stare at the antics between the young couple. When Hiccup returned to his work bench he took the moment to comment on their actions.

'I assume you'll be asking for her hand soon,' he asked not taking his gaze away from the false dragon teeth.

Hiccup spun on his metal foot in surprise and stumbled backwards against the bench. 'What? What are you? How? What?' he stammered trying to compose himself in front of his old mentor.

He was met with questioning look as a moment of awkward silence filled the air. Gobber remained transfixed on Hiccup as he fidgeted with his hands over his vest and tunic before settling against the table, his fingers drumming against the wood.

'I mean the way you two act around each other is as if you already are married,' Gobber continued.

Hiccup's widened with astonishment. 'Gobber!' he retorted shooting him a warning look.

Gobber threw his hand and tongs up in defence. 'Hey don't look at me, I'm not the only one who thinks so. You go off for over year coming back every so often,' he began to explain.

'So?' Hiccup cut him off.

Gobber pressed his point with immediate succession. 'So of course people are going to think there's something going o.'

Hiccup frowned at the selective ignorance of the veteran blacksmith. 'Uh, yeah, just a war against sadistic Dragon Hunters,' he sassed.

Gobber shook his head and placed his real hand on his hip pointing the tong in Hiccup's general direction. 'I mean look, Astrid and yourself are the only ones who have come back to Berk and for an extended period of time compared to normal, of course people are going think there's something happening between you, or else the other riders would be here.'

Recognising the indisputable logic in Gobber's argument, he rebutted with the main reason they were here. 'Gobber, stop. I needed the supplies on Berk to fix Toohtless's saddle ok. We had to leave the others in case Viggo attacked.'

Hiccup simply watched as Gobber began musing to himself. 'Sure, sure whatever you say,'

'You still don't believe me,' he stated, the aggravation growing like a fire.

Metal clattered against each other as the blacksmith deposited the false teeth into a basket. 'Oh I believe you, I also know what I saw,' he said putting emphasis on the last phrase.

Hiccup took a double take of Gobber's last comment hesitant with his movements. What was Gobber talking about and why? He suddenly felt quite subconscious about his actions. Had Gobber been snooping around whilst away from the forge? Either way Hiccup was not going to inch the answer out any longer, he wanted a complete response.

Hiccup regain posture staring straight into the cool eyes of his mentor. 'Spill it Gobber,' he said with calm authority.

Gobber sighed at the inevitable. 'Your father is a great man no doubt, but he isn't exactly subtle. So when I see him knocking on the Hofferson's door, mid morning with barrel of mead no less. One can only assume it was more than just a social call.'

Hiccup froze in his place. It was true, Stoick was many great things, but stealth wasn't quite his strong point. Especially carrying around a barrel of mead. He faltered in his movements undecidedly moving behind the work bench to where Toothless was impatiently waiting still. He glanced over at Gobber who was fixing up a selection of leather's for a wing sling.  
'I guess in answer to your question then,' Hiccup began catching his attention 'It'll be soon, but we have to deal with Viggo first.'

Gobber nodded nonchalantly returning to the wing sling. Hiccup stood and watched him for a moment before just processing the story before resuming his own work. With Toothless now able to lend his flame, he could continue into the afternoon on the foot pieces.

oOo

The morning of the third day came just as cold as the second. Luckily, Hiccup had heeded the advice of his strongest supporters to have a full nights rest. Breakfast again was stewed leftovers of last night's dinner but never did that bother Hiccup, especially today. He looked down at the wood and metal appendage that was strapped to the stump that remained of his left leg. Should everything go as planned, today was the last time he would wear it.

On the way out the door, Stoick piped in a quick question for the day. 'So, any big plans for today son?' his expression hopeful as if he was waiting for an answer he knew was very unlikely to greet his grace.

Hiccup slung his satchel pack over his shoulder and turned to face his father. 'Well yeah I guess you could say that. The saddle rebuild is pretty much complete as is my new peg leg so hopefully Toothless and I will get into the skies today,' he described with growing enthusiasm.

It was almost impossible to see, but Hiccup noticed the tiny fall in happiness. Stoick knew himself that it wouldn't be for some time and yet he still hoped for the news. How long this anticipation would last he couldn't predict, but he would have to live with it either way. All good things came in time, but as he closed on fifty years of age, he couldn't help but wonder whether time would betray him.

He smiled to the slender figure of his son in the doorway. 'Well good luck with it, I'm sure Toothless will be quite eager to get into the skies again,' he offered his support.

On cue, the night Fury pattered down the stairs muzzling into Hiccup's hand sounding out an excitable coo. 'Thanks Dad, we both are,' he said before closing the door to the winter winds.

The archway of the door was freshly polished with an oil based residue darkening the wood with a healthy tone. Vibrant colours in stripes painted the figure head model at the apex of the archway much to that of the line of houses that fell away down the slopes. The sound of sliding metal and creaking hinges pulled Hiccup from his contemplations. In the entrance to the household, a young woman of nineteen with golden hair tied in a braid that fell over her left shoulder appeared. She wore a sleeveless tunic basked in bright red and a hood with fur that lined the inside and a new woven skirt with studs running down its length to the middle of her thighs of deep blue leggings.

Hiccup blinked at the unrecognisable attire of Astrid 'Wow, you look. Um, I honestly didn't recognise you there for a second,' he tried to cover for his starkly surprised reaction. 'I see you found a new tunic among other things,' he complimented stroking the golden strands.

Astrid's cheeks filled a shade of red at the genuine remarks. 'I've actually been wanting to try it for a while now, but I just never got around to it. As for the tunic, well Mum actually had this especially made for me knowing the old one would eventually get too small,' she illustrated.

Hiccup returned a smile as he ran his hand down to her hand, he grasped it tightly pulling her out the door and into his arms. 'I love the colour. I always though red was your colour,' He teased referring back on the comment she had made two years ago.

Astrid rolled her eyes in remembrance. 'ha, ha very funny,' she said before stealing away a passionate kiss. 'Come on, I'm not the only one getting new look.'

oOo

The mixture of tanned wood and Hotburple iron assembled in a concoction of rotating disks and springs sat upright basking in its completion. Three interchangeable legs were fixed to the axle, polished and ready for use. Hiccup propped himself onto the work bench and untied the cords around his old prosthetic. He felt as the wooden base pulled away from his stump leaving a space where his leg once was. Holding the old model in both hands he took one long last look at it inspecting every dent, chip and divot. Hiccup chuckled to himself at the memory of when he first discovered the contraption tied to his leg. At the time, he only felt confusion and sorrow. The youngest person in Berkian history to have lost a limb in battle. It took time to get use to judging the ground with only the feeling in part of his leg but now, it was a part of him.

'So ends your journey,' he said holding it out for Gobber and Astrid to see earning a groan from Gobber and a snigger from Astrid.

'Do you always have to make a show of everything,' Gobber asked with a little irritation.  
Astrid rolled her eyes at the older man and crossed her arms. Hiccup set down the derelict prosthetic onto the bench and began to roll up his shortened leather pants. Pale flesh appeared from beneath the clothing revealing a great scar that bared the unification of the old injury. He darted his eyes to catch a glance of the two before him, their expressions shifted to guilt for a brief moment. Gobber who had worked with cleaning the wound and healing it, and Astrid, who could only stand by and watch as the others tended to him, powerless and conflicted.

Hiccup held the new leg with a firm grip trying its weight in his hand. With careful precision, he steadily slid the prosthetic onto his leg. He tightened the fastening straps until it was secure yet comfortably attached. Picking up a leather tie strap from the table, he tidied up the hem on the pant leg flush with the top rotating disk of his new leg.

Hiccup released a slow breath as he inspected his handiwork, 'Not bad don't you think?' he asked openly to either Astrid of Gobber.

Gobber nodded in content.'It's better than anything I could do,' he admitted.

Hiccup slowly edged off the work bench just enough to allow his right foot touch the ground. Astrid quickly came to his aid holding his shoulder as he planted the new leg firmly against the earth.

'Ok, easy does it, shouldn't be too hard,' she counselled him.

Hiccup felt the soft suspension in his left leg as he rolled the curved back edge of the foot piece into its flat base. Astrid placed her hand on his chest for balance as he put his weight onto his left and took a wobbly step forward. The motion and ease of movement was far greater than the first time as with cautionary guidance, Hiccup began walking towards the forge entrance. He could feel the terrain with each step against his stump, it was far softer than in the last five years. It was an engineering achievement he was proud of.

Together Astrid and Hiccup left the forge with the dragons close on their tail as they steadily walked into the village square. They could hear the sound of snow crunching underneath their boots as they passed onto the cobblestone. Several villages saw the couple and offered happy smiles calling out to them as they passed. A few caught sight of the new leg design and complimented its craftsmanship. They reached the main square to see people bustling about the pathways keeping against the cold whilst working away the various tasks of the day.

Astrid let go as Hiccup's support standing by Toothless and watched as he quickly adjusted to the finer tunings of his leg. He started off with a slow walk feeling the weight of the leg and its stability on the cobblestone surface. The snow had stuck to the stones surface creating a thin layer of ice in areas, even so it was enough to cause anyone to slip. The adept he was gaining over the new leg was rapid as Hiccup quickened his pace into a slow jog. Astrid watched warily has he began to jump in the middle of the square for everyone to see.

Both herself and Toothless closed in on Hiccup's gallivanting. He turned to face the concerned faces of his partner and dragon and began to laugh. Astrid was puzzled by his response of cheer, but the overwhelming emotion began to consume her too. She chuckled at the completely odd behaviour right up to the point that she noticed Hiccup was about step on an ice patch.

Her expression froze in shock. 'Hiccup watch out!' she shouted running towards him.  
All Hiccup heard was the scratching of metal on ice as the world fell out from beneath him and then an impact from the side as Astrid broke his fall. They slid across the ice together his face pressed against Astrid's chest. It took a moment for him to realise the less than dignified position to which he now lay. Hiccup pushed himself up as best he could only to slip on the ice again. Astrid grunted at the second impact but the pain regressed into laughter at the feeble attempt to escape the awkward interaction. Between the gasps for air she edged her way out from underneath him and rolled onto her side to stand up again.

Hiccup was flushed red and avoided the awkward glances from bystanders observing the couple's activity. Astrid lent a hand down to help him up to which he took gladly. They were still over the ice patch and were about to tread with extra caution back onto the stone paths, when Hiccup saw an opportunity in the mess.

'Wait, Astrid,' he said lifting up his left leg and pushed down on small interchanging lever.

She watched as he twisted the gears on his leg and the spring loaded mechanism swapped out is land foot for the ice variant. There was a small click as the foot piece locked into place.  
Hiccup lowered his leg and scuffed his foot into the ice breaking the surface with the barbed teeth.

'There we go,' Hiccup affirmed pleased to see his genius at work.

They took a tentative step forward across the ice, the specialised foot holding its grip firmly in place. Hiccup brought his leg forward digging it again. Before long they were off the slippery surface and back to the safety of Toothless and Stormfly. Hiccup cycled the gears again back to his walking foot and stood comfortably by the Night Fury giving him a scratch behind his ear flaps.

'How about that Bud?' he confided looking over to see Astrid petting Stormfly.

His gaze drifted from the vibrant blue scales along the dragon's neck line and head spines to the worn saddle strapped to her back. The leather was still a dark brown in comparison to Toothless's old saddle, but he could begin to see cracks along the edges of the straps that were aging.  
Not taking his eyes off of her, Hiccup crouched by Toothless's head and spoke softly to him. 'What do you say we get Astrid's surprise,' he said a mischievous grin forming on the edge of his lips, a sparkle in his eye. Toothless parted his mouth and together they began to sneak back the way they came.

Astrid looked up for a moment to catch the duo creeping back towards the Forge. 'Hey!' she called out, her competitive nature kicking into gear. 'You're on Hiccup,' she jeered breaking into a run after him.

Stormfly scuttled across the snow bounding out in front of Toothless. The Night Fury reeled back his eyes wide and tongue falling out in a playful manner. Hiccup ducked out from beside Toothless's and started running across the snow to the entrance. Astrid caught him in the corner of her eye as he tried utilised the dragon's distractions to his advantage. She darted around Stormfly and sprinted in a cut off line towards the entrance. Upon reaching the forge entrance she readied her stance to scoop him up, but Hiccup pulled a surprising manoeuvre by twirling around her lunge on his metal foot and ducking in behind the pillars.

She saw the huge grin on his face as he passed; this was another one of his little games, a race in which there was a surprise at the finish line. Circling around the opposite direction, Astrid vaulted over the benches knocking over tools with a loud clatter.

'Sorry Gobber,' she sang out not averting her focus on the lanky man shimmying through the forge to the saddle mould.

Gobber looked up from the furnace, his expression growing displease. 'Oh no, don't you think about bringing one of your games in here young lady,' he called back trying to find a quick way to put himself between the couple's frolicking.

Astrid ignored the blacksmith as she slid through the gaps to the saddle moulding station. She approached Hiccup from behind and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

'Gotcha,' she said giving a small peck on his cheek as Hiccup relaxed in her arms. 'So you mind telling me why you two just ran off?'

Not breaking the embrace, Hiccup pointed at the cloak covering the saddle mould. 'Well I wanted a little more time to surprise you, but I guess sneaking away with a dragon isn't exactly stealthy,' he explained.

Astrid's suspicions were true, the little snorkel Toothless undertook yesterday were more than just general curiosity. She peeled off Hiccup and allowed him access the cover. He reached up taking hold of the fabric and pulled it down to reveal a freshly polished and painted saddle. Only this one was designed for a Deadly Nadder. The saddle seat was longer and sat further back allowing for extra storage room and a second person to ride along. With seating being further back, Hiccup had installed a set of narrow wooden handles to ride low and streamline under the protection of Stormfly's head spines. The stirrups were more angled and it had been painted with light layers of blues and greens.

Astrid was stunned by the craftsmanship and detail put into the saddle. She examined each knot and stitching line inching forward to stroke the leather. Hiccup snuck away whilst she was mesmerised by the saddle. He went outside to the dragons still playing with each other, their heads bobbing up and down to each other with small squawks and roars to accompany them. Toothless was the first to see his companion and rushed back over to greet him again with Stormfly followed close by, her head cocked to one side.

Hiccup idled up between them his palm sweeping their scales before turning his attention to the main belt on Stormfly's hide. He unclipped the belt and let the saddle fall to the ground with a thud of hardened leather. The Nadder looked between Hiccup and her saddle unsure of what was happening. The rider began to back away ushering her closer to the workshop.

Hiccup opened his palms signalling for her to wait. 'Wait here Stormfly,' he said entering the forge again.

Toothless sat beside her and perked his head high as they waited patiently for his companion to return. In the meantime Hiccup appeared beside Astrid and reached up to the saddle resting comfortably on the mould. She quickly followed suit and began helping him lift off the saddle. Together, they carried it outside and began to buckle the straps to Stormfly's hide, with the two main belts that clasped on her underbelly. Astrid stayed by her dragon as Hiccup entered the forge to return with Toothless's completed saddle apparatus.

She shot a surprised glance at him as he carried the rolled up leather and metal and gently sat it down next to a now very eager Toothless. 'That's right Bud, we finally get to test out the new gear,' Hiccup said unrolling the saddle.

Toothless crouched low as Hiccup aligned the seat on his forward shoulders and ran the rest of the material down his back and tail. Strap by strap, he fastened down the freshly polished leather and aligning the pulley cords correctly to their respective control suits. Toothless slipped his legs through the stirrup holsters and Hiccup made a final assessment of the contraption. The leather was flush to the Night Fury's back, sleek and ready for flight.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup's side and wrapped her arm over his shoulder. 'So this was your little surprise? You somehow found the time to make a saddle for Stormfly and myself on top of everything else,' she exclaimed bewildered by both the mental and physical strain.

Hiccup scratch behind his ear. 'Think of it as a gift for taking care of both Toothless and myself. I honestly don't what I'd do without you Astrid, I mean I'd probably be on the cold ground curled up from exhaustion and hunger,' he replied turning the last comment into a chuckle. 'Thank you Astrid, this is why I wanted you to come,' he concluded and pulled her in for a lasting and passionate kiss. Astrid melted into his arms feeling the warmth radiate off his body.

'Now what do you say we go for a long flight and not come back until after lunch,' He proposed, wearing the loveable lopsided grin.

Astrid eased away her hands sliding down his arms and into his hands. 'Oh absolutely,' she agreed, skipping over to Stormfly and bounding up onto her back.

She felt the ease of the seating position and crouched herself low against the saddle, pulling up her hood and gripping the wooden handle bar. Hiccup stood back and watched the elegant movement in awe before sliding into place on Toothless. He reached down to his prosthetic and twisted the gears into the flight peg, slipping the circular extrusion onto the locking peg. He rolled over the hand control grips into the forward position and stooped low to the saddle, extending the tail fin, the red sail shining in full glory. The operation was smooth and sensitive to work, but Hiccup could feel the slight adjustments as he slid the bolt back and forth. With one final look to Astrid, he nodded and watched as Stormfly launched up into the sky with string wings.

Hiccup leaned in towards Toothless. 'Let's do this Toothless, you've earnt it,' he said extending the fin and with a jolt, the world fell away to the sound of wings beating against the wind.

 **The End of Fire and Ice, to be continued in Evening Star**

 **As I said, long Chapter. I was pretty much restricted to weekends and so many little things I just wasn't happy with. Hiccup's new prosthetic was a bit annoying to describe but I got there in the end.**

 **Keep keen, healthy and spectacular Dragonites.**


	8. Evening Star

**Thank you to everyone have been reading this story, you people are awesome. Tremendous and warming shout out to the super special Saraj8ne for all the continuing heart warming support and encouragement! :D Thank you so much 3.**

The wind whistle in his ears as they soared through the clouds high above Berk. Hiccup could feel with each beat of Toothless's wings, the sensation of being weightless in the sky returning like meeting an old friend. His chest rode streamline against the storage compartment as they climbed even higher. His hands worked the steering grips keeping the newly constructed tail fin steady as they floated up above the clouds. Hiccup looked over his shoulder to check the lines leading to the red dyed fabric before flattening himself against the saddle again.

A chirping sound echoed from behind them and Hiccup turned his head to see Stormfly and Astrid glide up beside them. Her form was sleek and confident as she was crouched low to Stormfly's back enabling even great manoeuvrability than before. Both eyes, glowing yellow and azure blue cast a glance towards Hiccup and Toothless. Without warning the Stormfly veered in close towards them tucking her wings in and performing a barrel roll over their heads. Toothless ducked down in surprise as the Nadder took off in front of them, his eyes narrowing slightly on them.

Hiccup shook his head in amusement seeing Astrid peer back from beneath her hood. 'Alright Toothless, let's see what this new tail can do,' he said, the implication very clear.

Toothless grinned at the prospect and began pumping his wings at full force. Hiccup pressed himself down again as they rocketed after them, the Nadder quickly growing in size. He edged the steering on the fin enough so that Toothless snuck in close on Stormfly's right flank. The signature whistling sound pierced through the air catching Stormfly's attention but in that moment, Hiccup pushed down on the right pedal tilting the fin down sending them into an elegant roll over Stormfly and Astrid. She gasped at the stunning elegance in the Night Fury as together Hiccup and Toothless rolled over close enough to touch.

Her mouth hung wide in surprise slowly morphing into competitive grin. When it came to aerial speed, agility and tricks, the dynamic duo were the masters but it wasn't as if Stormfly and herself couldn't give up decent competition. The frightening whistle continued to blear as they pushed through the clouds tearing a tidy hole to follow them through. Toothless softened his wing beats into a glide, their speed still phenomenal. Hiccup could feel his heart racing in his chest as they slipped through the air at velocity far exceeding that possible by the old saddle. He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his face ruffling his hair, it was glorious.

'Alright Bud, I'm going to set your tail to lock. Let's see if this works out,' Hiccup relayed to Toothless who grumbled agreeably in return and relaxed his body.

Hiccup slid the tail bolt forward and pulled back on the latch locking it into position. The tail fin stiffened under the hold and he slowly unlatched his prosthetic and boot from the stirrups to ride entirely along Toothless's back. The Night Fury remained stable in the air drifting through the sky as Hiccup folded back the steering grips and tentatively extended his arms out like wings. His fingers cut through the chilly air feeling every ripple as they floated along.

'YEAH BABY! Wooohooooh! It works!' Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs, beyond the moon with excitement and relief.

Astrid and Stormfly pulled up beside him to see the huge grin plaster across his face. Hiccup was utterly enthralled with exhilaration, his arms out wide as he lay flat on his chest against Toothless's back. He turned to look up at Astrid. She broke into laughter at the sight of him holding his balance, his tousled hair billowing behind his head. He joined in the contagious reaction laying his face down on the saddle. Toothless crooned in curiosity at their behaviour, that of which he didn't quite comprehend.

Hiccup sighed in relief and gazed forth across the open horizons painted a magnificent blue, it was perfect absolutely perfect to perform some gliding tests. He pushed himself up into a crouch on Toothless's back holding his balance long enough for Astrid to realise what he was about to do.

'Alright Toothless, let's see what you can do,' Hiccup said placing his palm on the dragons head before leaping out in front of him.

Astrid gasped as she watched him jump into the air. 'Stick close Stormfly,' she instructed and the Nadder lurched forward diving in pursuit.

Hiccup plummeted forward, his figure streamline until he reached down to his ankles and yanked his arms out wide. The Dragon Fly two wingsuit unfolded and caught the wind lifting Hiccup into a steady glide below them. Astrid watched as he shot through the air riding the wings as if he were a dragon himself. Toothless angled himself after his rider, the locked tail fin holding fast and steady, enough for him to manoeuvre without difficulty.

The winds were calm against Hiccup's wings as he floated. He closed his eyes for a moment taking in all the sensations of his surroundings, the air whistling in his ears and his hair fluttering violently. He opened them again to clear skies and made a sharp bank left altering his flight path. Toothless stuck on his trail beating his wings to keep close, their formation synchronised and expectedly demonstrated. Hiccup banked to the right again gliding in a wide arch around a small cloud formation.

He could feel the slight resonation of moisture on his fingertips as he brushed the fringe, his flight beginning to wobble against the sifting air currents. Hiccup levelled out again and looked back as best he could to see Toothless and Stormfly riding his stream with graceful elegance. They were so serene in their movements, able to steady themselves far more effectively than he could with his wingsuit. Hiccup let the whistling in his ears sooth his senses as he contemplated over the differences to which he could improve the current model.

Their bodies were far more streamline in their stance, his legs were apart to equate for the length of his wings. He lacked any form of stabilising rudder or dorsal fin which in turn was relatable to the unsteadiness of his flight path. The material of his wings were heavy and the clasping hooks and leather loops he used to deploy the wings were bulky and inefficient. Hiccup slowly collaborated the ideas into a mental bank for later, ideas that would not only upgrade the wingsuit but his entire armour's functionality and protection.

Hiccup turned again to Toothless who was now floating alongside him cocking his head to one side. 'Alright Bud, I think that's a pretty good run,' he said carefully angling his body back over the saddle.

He reached down and took a grasp on the handle joints pulling himself into the stirrups. Settled securely in the saddle, Hiccup folded back the wingsuit and unlocked the tail lock returning to manual control. Sunlight shone through the light clouds illuminating the sky with golden rays, their dark figure silhouetted against the congregation of moisture vapours. He let Toothless aim a path to fly holding him steady with the foot pedal and tail bolt.

A soft squawk from behind caught Hiccup's attention as Stormfly swooped down beside him. He watched as Astrid dismounted from the saddle and balanced along her back, arms spread wide to keep her stable. He kept an eye on her as they drifted along the currents, the soft tremble of air filtering under the dragons' wings to illustrate the calmness of the environment. Astrid edged herself onto Stormfly's wing and with feet as light as feathers, tiptoed her way down the edge sliding off the tip and landing behind Hiccup on Toothless's back. The Night Fury swayed under the extra weight finding balance in air to compensate for Astrid's sudden arrival. She slid down behind Hiccup wrapping her arms around his chest holding him close for support and warmth. Hiccup let go of the retracted steering grips to clasp her hands in comfort.

'How's the saddle?' he asked feeling her body compress against his.

Astrid closed her eyes pressing her cheek on his shoulder. 'It's beautiful, I've never been able to move with Stormfly like that before. I just feel so much more secure,' her eyes lit up with excitement to another realisation. 'Oh it'll be incredible in the races! Thank you Hiccup,' she slugged his shoulder from behind causing him to recoil forward under the force.

Hiccup groaned out the pain into a chuckle. It was classic Astrid behaviour he should have expected no less, but in the end it was always worth it. She pulled him back and laid his head against her shoulder. The fur coat was soft and far nicer than the searing cold of the metal guards. She rested her hand against his face, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a deep and passionate kiss that etched a mark on Hiccup's memory unto the ongoing days ahead. His mind began to wonder as they soared among the clouds basking in each other's company feeling the heat pour from their hearts, a feeling of ecstasy heightened by the exhilaration of flight.

The time which they had been together as an official couple may not have been so long, but in truth it felt like they had been together for the five years past. Though they hadn't the courage to share their feelings for so long, what boiled deep inside had brewed to the surface scrambling to be set free; love. They knew each other's thoughts just from their expressions, able to tell upon sight if something was wrong. A spirit of adventure drove them to lands where excitement, angst and danger awaited testing both mind and body.

From that first romantic flight over Berk all those years ago, together with their dragons, Hiccup and Astrid had faced great challenges unfathomable to many. The Red Death, broken and lost limbs, Wild dragons, Alvin and the outcasts, Dagur the Deranged, the Flightmare, the Screaming Death, lightning on both accounts, the Scourge of Odin and the Dragon Hunters. Each triumph came with its own cost, to which both had endured and emerged stronger. Astrid, Hiccup, Stormfly and Toothless had each other. That's how it was now, they would always be together, as one.

An immense reluctance pulled at each other's hearts when they finally broke the kiss. The rushing of wind had subsided into a quiet whistle as both dragon's floated along the currents. They too felt the serene weight of the two lovers kiss. Astrid rested her head upon Hiccup's shoulder holding him close one more time before she perched herself up on Toothless's back.

'Come on Hiccup, show me what you got,' she challenged only to backflip off Toothless with perfect form and land back onto Stormfly as if she were solid ground. 'Haha, Woooooo!' she cheered.

Stormfly rocketed forwards again parting a trail in the clouds for Toothless to follow. Hiccup took the invitation drawing out the steering grips and settling himself low against the saddle. He adjusted the tail guiding Toothless after Stormfly. They were a streak of black tearing apart the clouds perusing the vibrant cool blue of the Deadly Nadder. Toothless's signature whistle echoed through the air signalling their imminent approach. With awesome speed, the Night Fury raced past breaking velocities unreachable by any other dragon.

Hiccup seeing an opportunity to continue the aerial acrobatics slid his left leg forward and pulled up the lever locking the tail fin into place. With precise movements, he unlatched his riding harness, jumped up onto Toothless's back and leaped into the air performing a full backflip before linking the straps of the Dragonfly two suit and extending the wings. He rode the along the air tearing a new path in a wide arch around a cloud formation. Toothless peered behind himself to see Hiccup arc along the cloud's edge stroking the very edge of it drawing a small trail in his wake.

Astrid and Stormfly saw the aerial stunt before them and kept a safe distance behind. Above the whistling of air rushing past, they could hear his jubilant cries echo across the sky. Both dragons passed over one another in a dance riding the turbulent currents in a lazy pursuit of Hiccup who continue blazing a trail in the clouds. The wingsuit was holding its own still in the lengthy flight despite its unrefined design. Whilst the model worked well enough, it lacked the certain aesthetic and compactness. The wings were simply rolled up onto his back like a pack and the manacle leg clamps still held too much weight, not to mention unstable against higher wind speeds. What he needed was something sleeker and more dynamic to use.

The thought occurred to him as he tried to reconcile a solution, but concentrating on designs and technologies weren't entirely easy mid glide. Despite his stores being depleted on Dragon's Edge, Hiccup did still have the design sketches and prototypes lying around. He recalled the old concept he never quite finished, a sketch of what he hoped would become of his armour one day. Though with the lack of time and the functionality of his current gear, those papers were left to storage. Perhaps it was time to uncover them again and finish the project once and for all.

oOo

Metal clanked against metal from each stroke spraying tiny fragments of molten steel in an orange streak. The sun had risen past noon and still the skies were clear of dragons. They lay peacefully dozing off the winter air treating themselves to the many facilities Berk provided them. It was a serene peace with the only conflict being small domestic disputes, but that was the nature of Vikings. Gobber lifted up his face shield to inspect his handy work. The craftsmanship along the edges as always were sublime for the veteran blacksmith, he didn't need two hands to achieve perfection. A shadow grew beside him catching his attention.

He was greeted with a flame red beard streaked with white down its centre. 'Stoick, what can I do for you?' he greeted the chief.

Stoick took a quick glance around the forge. 'I was wondering if Hiccup had come back? I saw both Astrid and him fly off on their dragons this morning,' he inquired.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders unknowing of their current whereabouts. 'Nope, they've been gone all day,' he said nonchalantly, sinking the moulded steel into cooling waters. 'Though, they were acting all playful and the like before they left.'

Stoick scratched his beared in thought. 'You don't think he's?' he began to theorise.

Gobber stared back blankly. 'What?'

Stoick quirked his eyebrow at his old friend. 'You know,' he indicated with a slight undertone in his voice.

What was a frown of befuddlement quickly caught onto the implications being described. 'Ohhh. Well now that you mention it, Hiccup did actually build Astrid a new saddle for Stormfly. But they didn't pack anything before they left, so I don't they've gone back to Dragon's Edge or anywhere far,' he explained taking a rag to wipe his face. 'On another note though, the one I think your more alluding too. I actually think it's quite funny you know. Despite what he says, I'm honestly surprised he hasn't said anything to her yet,' Gobber concluded hanging the rag on its hook.

Stoick chuckled to himself. 'You know what he's like, he'll only settle for perfection,' he said.

Yet as the hours rolled past noon, so did his concerns. They had yet to return back to Berk and were without any provisions. Stoick knew they were perfectly capable on their having defended their island outpost from far worse than the elements, but that irritating itch at the back of his mind grew more persistent. The Great Hall was falling quiet again after the mid-day meal but still Stoick remained behind. Skullcrusher grumbled from behind sensing the uneasiness that had befallen the great chief. He nuzzled up under his hand, with silent reassurance that the adventurers were safe.

Stoick rubbed his hand over the dragon's beetle like head. 'I know Skullcrusher, he's in good company,' he said softly. 'I just hope they haven't come across any trouble,' he looked towards the door, hoping to see the slim young man enter with whom he'd hope would be his future daughter in law.

oOo

'Come on Astrid, show me what you've got,' Hiccup taunted raising his stick to parry her overhead blow.

Astrid laughed in return, rebounding her stick to swipe at his shoulder. 'Oh I could take you down so easy,' she retorted, feeling the vibrations run through her hand as he blocked her second strike.

Hiccup stepped to her side and used the advantage of his left hand grip to draw his stick across her abdomen. Astrid being by far the seasoned warrior counted the attack in an elegant twirl leaving his back open for her next strike. She swung with the intention to feel the impact but not cause any serious pain. Though she did not expect Hiccup to follow through his movement and parry her blow.

Astrid jumped back to reset her stance. 'Huh, you're getting better at this,' she exclaimed.

Hiccup followed her neutral stance. 'Well you know, I've picked up a thing or two over the years. It's not every day you get captured by hunters, so it pays to be a little prepared,' he replied taking a fast lunge initiating the next series of sparring.

Astrid was fast on the block, moving with her elite skill that looked more like a dance than combat. Each passing blow guided away like redirecting water in a channel. She decided to surprise Hiccup with some more unorthodox sequences to test his resilience. He swung fast for her left shoulder closing his stance side on, she blocked the strike rebounding his stick upwards and continued with her momentum circling around with her leg extended to trip him. Hiccup focused in the moment jumped over her sweep but did not anticipate for her to push him backwards as she stood up again.

He stumbled to regaining adequate footing before Astrid was upon him again bringing down her stick. Hiccup held on with both hands and blocked the strike mere inches from his head. He felt the weight relinquish and used the opportunity to try and push Astrid away but she used a nook in her stick to rip his out of his hands.

'Hey! Not fair,' Hiccup complained coated with sarcasm and jumping back as she lunged forth.

'Do you think Viggo is going to fight fairly?' Astrid patronised back swinging the stick up across his chest.

He ducked away in the nick of time tumbling into a backward roll. He found a piece of vine strewn along the ground and took hold of it pulling it tight as Astrid returned with another overhead strike. He collapsed the vine around the stick end upon impact looping it around and pulling with him as he sidestepped Astrid. He pressed his forearm against her back and the curve of his metal foot to trip her in a spin. She gasped in surprise of the fluent manoeuvre only to have her wrist get caught by Hiccup's hand. He pulled her up so she could regain her footing.

'No, but then again was it ever fair in the first place?' he answer her previous question.

Astrid nodded in amusement of both the reality of the fight against Viggo, but also the cunning stunt she had just fallen into. 'Where did you learn to do that?' she asked, emphasising the end of her question.

Hiccup raised his eyebrows in thought. 'It was actually by watching you beat up Snotlout. Yeah, it came in handy against Savage with the whole bounty mess too,' he recounted.

Astrid closed her eyes on the memory. Though it was a trying marathon across the archipelago, they were all glad to have found Hiccup before Ryker could escape with him. She gave him a reassuring smile before placing a small kiss upon his cheek. Stormfly and Toothless had returned from their small adventures through the small timber growth on the island they had set down on. The Night Fury had his ears perked searching for the clicking of sticks to no avail, but upon seeing the couple in their own playful nature he relaxed and galloped over to greet them.

Astrid looked to the sky for the sun's position behind the clouds. 'The Sun's at its highest Hiccup, we should probably head back to Berk,' she called to him.

Hiccup took a momentary glance at the sky confirming what he had just been told. 'Yeah, Dad's probably wondering where we are. But you should also know, as soon as we get back, I'm going straight back to work,' he added.

Astrid sighed unable to hide her disappointment. 'Of course you are, what was I thinking? Hiccup Haddock, has to work himself into the ground before he realises that you can't build a solution to every problem. What's going on in there now?' she tapped his forehead.

He gave a soft chuckle knowing full well his major flaw when faced with a challenge. 'Well I figured since I was doing a complete remodel of our saddles, I might finish some other projects too. Finishing the flight suit and the Dragon Blade for starters,' he elaborated the point, gesturing to his brown vest and guards.

Astrid's eyes lit up with recognition. 'Wait, you mean from your sketches you made a while back, the ones you never actually looked into,' she confirmed with him, catching onto what he was alluding to.

Hiccup smiled back. 'That's the one.'

oOo

The sheets of parchment ruffled as he spread the sketches across the desk in his room. Light spilled through the open hatch window illuminating the room with a natural aura. The edges were tinged with age and the charcoal smudged on some corners blurring the lines. Some were unfinished with strokes ending abruptly. Slender fingers hovered over the designs supporting a focus as Astrid followed the etched paths forming shapes. The designs featured a specialised jump suit that was aerodynamic and practical in function. Smaller detailed sections surrounded the final design illustrating the mechanics of the suit, flaps, clips and holstering belts hidden away.

'I don't understand. Why did you never finish it?' She asked picking up the parchment.

Hiccup nodded sideways considering his reason's as to neglecting building the suit. 'A few reasons I guess. I ran out of time, busy formulating plans against Viggo and maintaining order on the Edge and I mean this amour works fine enough,' he gestured to his vest and shoulder pads. 'But ah, there are a few things that are getting a little worse for wear,' he concluded unclipping his guards and laying them on the bench.

He turned them over to the inside revealing a rich hue of dark hazel compared with the scarred and faded tan exposed to the weather. Astrid furrowed her eyebrows at the stark difference in the quality of the armour pieces.

'I don't think I would have guessed unless you showed me,' she said feeling the textural difference in her hands. 'I mean I didn't even notice when we stayed with each other the other night,' she put the pad down and watched as Hiccup unclipped his harness belt and pulled off his vest leaving him in only his red tunic.

He laid out the derelict armour together on the table next to the concept sketches. 'That's because you were doing an incredible job taking care of me,' his hand slipped around hers taking a firm grip of gratitude. 'Besides, it wasn't until I actually took it off that morning that I finally saw the difference. I guess when you wear it every day, you don't see the damage until it finally breaks,' Hiccup mused turning away from the gear to his chest of clothing.

Astrid felt his hand slip as he walked away. She leaned up against the table and observed as he unclipped his gauntlets and pulled the tunic over his head. She caught her breath as she saw his bear back shift with the movements of lean muscles. Opening the chest Hiccup lifted out a green long sleeve tunic followed by a darker one trimmed before his elbows. Something caught her eye as she watched him change attire. He looked even more mature now, his hair shining against the light through the window highlighting the auburn strands. Though the broadness of his shoulders were adamant some time ago, they had since become more proportionate to his body. Even as he stood there dressed in his double tunic, she couldn't help but continue staring even after Hiccup caught her dazed expression.

He stepped closer with a soft metallic clunk of his metal foot. Astrid could see the fine hairs lining his jaw line and reached up to feel them run across her palm. They tickled her skin causing euphoria to take control of her emotions. Hiccup reached up for her hand and held it against his cheek, the blue sea in her irises dilating at the touch. Dreamily pushing off the desk, she leaned in on his chest sliding her hands around his back. She could feel him hold her close against him, sharing the warmth together in a moment of silence.

'Astrid?' Hiccup whispered not letting go.

She hummed in response, her eyes closed and shoulders relaxed. 'What do you say we take the rest of the day off? Start working again in the morning?' he suggested swaying in a slight rock. 'We can pack some camping gear and go to the Cove. Just enjoy some time together before we tackle the next project.'

Astrid inhaled a deep breath feeling her lungs fill, before exhaling her response. 'That's more like it.'

oOo

The Cove hummed serenity. The wind rustled the tree leaves in a wash of harmony, a few small birds chirping away their little songs to one another. As they did, so did the Viking couple play games by the pond with their dragons, chasing and laughing without a worry to intervene. Right now, there was no war against Dragon Hunters, no repairs on equipment and armour, only the blissful spirits gallivanting in the wilderness. The games soon moved into the water thanks to the help of an overzealous Night Fury. But neither cared against the cold, continuing to splash water onto one another between sneaky pecks to the lips.

The sun grew low against the sky painting the sky with a purple hue and orange, glowing against the clouds. Toothless lay curled up beside Stormfly, tranquil breaths billowing from their nostrils. A small fire danced warmth and light around them drying sodden clothes. Wrapped together under the cover of blankets, dressed to spare clothes for morning, Hiccup and Astrid stared into the sky glinting with the first stars of evening. Heat radiated all around them encompassing the couple with pure comfort and cosiness against the chilly air. Hiccup rested his head against Astrid's sitting comfortably in the crook of his neck, her hair left free to flow naturally down her shoulders. Her breaths were calm, blue eyes wondering into space above them at the multilayered aura of blended warm and cold colours.

She closed them and listened to the tranquil sounds. The world was quiet with only the peaceful blows of air passing through lungs of the young man she held close. She peeked up to see the green of the forest embedded within his eyes. They shined against the firelight, mesmerising to watch.

'Hiccup?' she whispered.

Hiccup held still not wanting to upset their growing slumber. 'Yes Milady?' he replied with his crooked grin.

'Thank you for this. Thank you for helping me realise what I had tried to hide for so long was real. For showing me that it is ok to be scared and hurt sometimes. We maybe Vikings, we may ignore pain and continue fighting against all odds, but that doesn't change the fact of how much I love you,' Astrid confessed.

Hiccup pulled her closer and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Where ever this path may lead us, I am with you always. You were the one who gave me a chance, who trusted Toothless and myself to try and make a difference despite the insurmountable odds. I cannot express into words how thankful I am, but I can say,' he paused and took a breath to calm his emotions that were beginning to boil with nerves.

Was he about to say it? To ask the question that could tie their future together. He had everything set out, but what happened to waiting? To being absolutely sure that the time was right. He had told his father not to pressure his proposal but now his own mind was playing against his wills. It wasn't a cold foot, he just needed patience, the fight was not over yet. The right time would come but now was not it, right now it was a promise to keep.

'I can say, that one day, when this war is over. We will be able to spend the rest of our lives together. It's like what I said whilst you were blinded, there will always be a Hiccup and Astrid, this is my promise to you Astrid, of how much I love you too,' he concluded to echoing silence.

Astrid gripped him tighter as if to feel the raw emotional depth pour from his heart into her own. They stayed there in each other's arms under the cover of many blankets to dancing flames and embers. The night shining, speckled with the magical essence produced by the evening stars.

oOo

The fourth day on Berk passed like wild fire through a dry forest. Hiccup and Astrid had returned to the village after daylight had entered the world. The keen eye of Stoick the Vast caught them sneaking in by the lower docks atop their dragons swooping low along the water and up the cliff side by the forge. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't compose himself enough to hide away the awesome grin spread wide across his flaming bearded face. He was relieved to see them both safe and sound among other things, but perhaps it would be best to leave them be for now, should his assumptions be true, though the truth was still contrary to the belief.

Hiccup opened his bag pulling out the sketches and plans for the new flight suit laying them across his workbench. All the materials he needed to build the suit would be here, he would just need to find them, measure out and size them for moulding to fit flush against his body. The added protection also acted double as aerodynamics for solo gliding. Though with the fresh ideas swelling in his mind, Hiccup was due to update the designs. He slipped a pencil from the pot on his desk and a new sheet of parchment to transfer his visualisations into illustrations.

Astrid watched idly by as he etched line after line forming basic shapes slowly applying form and detail. Still elevated from his captivating presence, she decided to join him in sketching. Why she thought her imagery techniques could possibly compare anywhere close to Hiccup's was irrelevant. The power of inspiration was stronger and as she drew that first stroke, it marked the beginnings of a portfolio with contributions from both of them. Together in Hiccup's side room, they sketched away the morning.

Pages of parchment were strewn everywhere of Hiccup's attempt to reconcile a solution for a viable dorsal fin stabiliser. With his mind conforming to the stress and outside distractions, he noticed Astrid was sitting comfortably, doodling away on her piece of parchment. She had been there the whole time sitting and drawing without him even noticing. A flutter of guilt washed over knowing Astrid liked to keep busy with more physical activities, but she seemed so content and engrossed in her drawing that when she looked up again he was greeted with a surprised expression.

'What are you working on Astrid?' he asked to which she carefully passed over the sheet.

'Well, you were working on you suit designs, so I figured I might get some practise for working on the map,' she explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened upon seeing the composition of charcoal strokes riddled across the page. 'Your work on the map is just as good as mine, but where did you learn to draw like this?' he exclaimed.

The page was covered in small swords, axes and some other dragon like symbols. But in the centre was a simple sketch of a curved horned, skull with three teeth extending down. A small gap in the sketch divided the bottom jaw with another three shorter teeth align with the main head. Some of the strokes were wonky and it may not have been intricate in detail, but it did not take away from it as a whole.

Astrid's eyebrows curved in modesty as she blushed at the compliment offering a sweet smile. 'Just from watching you. Looking at how your hand moves across the page, the way you hold the charcoal. But it's not that good,' she tried to discredit her efforts.

Hiccup rested his left hand on hers, pencil still in hand. 'Good enough for me,' he reassured handing the parchment back to her. 'It just takes a little more practice.'

Astrid took the drawing and placed it gently on the desk. She leaned in on Hiccup over his shoulder and pecked his cheek in gratitude. They both turned to look at the mess of designs and concepts scattered across the desk. Though several hours had passed, she was still amazed at how quickly Hiccup had created new concepts to act as solutions for the flight suit designs. She even noticed a few that looked like an ornate sword.

She picked it up from the pile. 'Is this, the Dragon Blade?' she queried noting the shape and shell of the hilt concept.

Hiccup nodded confirming her inquiry. 'Yep, or at least that's what I plan. See I've been meaning to test this new collapsing mechanism I managed to come up with a few weeks back. I mean what I have works, but with this, it's compact and if I can mould just enough of the Hotburple iron, it'll be both stronger and lighter. But not only that, on the reverse end I'll have a compressed canister of Zippleback gas that I can spray and light with a simple spark,' he explain feeling quite pleased with himself.

Astrid looked back confused over the Zippleback component. 'Wait, what do you need Zippleback gas for?' she asked.

'Well since the sword is more for training dragons, not every dragon is going to be mesmerised by just the blade's fire, I figured a better way to convince them would be to produce fire more like they would,' he added indicating with his hand gestures. 'But, it would still be quite effective in battle, catch the enemy by surprise you know,' Hiccup clarified.

Astrid chuckled at the last remark. 'Well you better brush up on those sword fighting skills,' she teased putting the parchment back on the desk and making her way toward the door of the work room. 'Anyway, I'm going to go check on the Academy for a bit, see what's happening.'

Hiccup shook his head joining in good humour. 'If it's any consolation, I think the fire would help in keeping the opponent at bay,' he replied watching as Astrid pulled up her hood. 'Well I'll most likely be here, if not then Dad's probably dragged me off somewhere for some more lessons in Chiefdom,' he said pushing himself up and over to where Astrid was standing.

Her hand fell into his, feeling the rough surface, but gentle touch of his skin. 'I'll meet you for lunch in the Great Hall, how does that sound?' Hiccup offered knowing she would take it.

Astrid leaned in and kissed him fair on the lips. 'Don't keep me waiting,' she said waltzing out the door from the Forge.

Hiccup leaned up against the wall and watched her mount Stormfly. With a flourish of her wings the two launched into the air gliding out over the bay. He returned to his desk sorting out the designs into feasible solutions for the suit when Astrid's sketch caught his eye. Had anyone been watching they could've seen just by his focused expression, a grand speculation being formed in his mind. Over the years, the time they had spent with each other both as a group and alone, their own little habits and skills had begun to rub off on one another. More so in the last few months.

Though he was far from the most fantastic swordsman in the archipelago, what he had learnt was enough to hold his own against the more unsavoury types. With the upgraded Dragon Blade, it was sure enough to give a substantial edge to even out the odds in a fight with Viggo. He opened up his journal and carefully filed the parchment inside for safekeeping's, then pilled the other designs and brought them out into the workshop.

oOo

Compared to the armoured vest and shoulder guards of his previous armour, Hiccup had completely revamped the functionality, durability and overall dynamic presentation. In the hours of daylight that had passed from lunch, both Hiccup and Gobber worked tirelessly obtaining the different leather materials, sizing and cutting the mail under armour layer. The hem line of the pants were non-existent being stitched to the mail. In the designs, Hiccup had detailed a secondary leather padding over his pants the travelled along the outside edge. A sectional drawing entailed it a pouch for the wings, sewn into the material at the base for strength.

Gobber shot Hiccup a questioning look upon seeing the built in wings. 'What in Thor's name are these meant to be?' He exclaimed holding out the design for his former student.

Hiccup was concentrating on a small cylindrical device with a precision probing fork holding down a spring coil tightly wound for calibration. 'What's this?' he acknowledged back holding the coil steady and looking up to his designs. 'Oh, that's the wing compartment. Instead of having them rolled up in a pack, I can simply fold them away. It's faster, tidier and easier for deployment,' he explained with a content smile.

Gobber quirked his mono brow. 'You mean you're putting those wings of yours onto your legs?' he clarified with a deadpan.

'Yes,' Hiccup said returning to the coil mechanics.

Gobber shrugged his shoulders to the seemingly strange idea. He continued scanning across the plans observing the detail sections and mechanical assemblies. He began piecing together the visual information into the proposed result to find a peculiar but not unexpected development.

'So, the idea is to turn yourself into a sort of human, dragon eh? I mean you've got the wings, dorsal fin, a new helmet and from what you've said with this sword of yours, it can breathe fire,' He interpreted of the pages.

Gobber's attention was caught when Hiccup grunted in frustration. The spring coil had slipped and unwound itself from his hold, cancelling out the calibration progress.

'Well, I've come to learn that dragons are much easier to train when they can relate with you. I can remember one time there was a pack of wild dragons heavily traumatised by the Hunters, by simply showing them my wings, their attitude became far more trusting.' Hiccup recounted, drawing on the adventure to rescue Fishlegs with the aid of Snotlout and Trader Johann.

He reset his tools to the coil and began winding it up again.

oOo

The sun was grazing against the horizon and still Hiccup was shuffling around the Forge assembling different folds of leather for the jumpsuit portion. For the moment he had slipped on the suit over his body feeling the material for any loose or tight areas. Astrid had returned after flying with Stormfly from their meeting over lunch to assist him, leaving the dragons to roam freely around Berk. Hiccup stood with his arms outstretched as she inspected the stitching running down his side and leg, feeling the accuracy through her fingers.

'It's looking good here too, nice and secure,' Astrid noted, rising back to eye level.

Hiccup lowered his arms releasing a sigh of relief. 'Thanks. Well if the stitching is good, than I can start sewing in the wing pouches and then the wings,' he planned.

He walked over to the layers of triangular leather cut, sewn and ready for insertion. Thin bands protruded from the top edge looping around back into a metal restrain grip. Beyond them were the beginnings of new armour sections for his shoulders and chest; evenly curved sheets of Hotburple iron and lengths of jet black leather. Astrid followed him over picking up one of the sheets, inspecting the smooth concave curve for herself.

'That's a clean curve, how much iron is there left now?' she asked over her shoulder to Hiccup who was fiddling with some needling tools.

He placed the equipment in a box and carried it back over the bench. 'There's only one sheet left now. Gobber said he'd get Grump to make some more, but it would take a little longer to cure properly. So for the meantime we can use what's left, but I might take that sheet back to the Edge. I'm sure Fishlegs would love to study its composition,' he answered placing the box on the bench.

Astrid chuckled at the remark placing the iron back on the bench and picked up a needle for threading. Heavy gushes of wind billowed through the Forge ending in a thump of weight. The couple looked up to see Skullcrusher and Stoick atop his throne like saddle make their grand entrance. His mighty gaze settled on them and a jovial grin spread wide across his face, obviously he was settled for a joyous greeting of good fortune. He jumped down from the Rumblehorn, his hands going to his knees for support. Age as it seemed was finally catching up with him, if the silver streaks in his beard weren't clear enough then the strain on his knees and back were.

Stoick straightened out and strode on inside the workshop. 'Evening Astrid, how are you?' he asked with a relaxed tone, the smile threatening to tear his face in half.

Astrid was curious as to the high spirits of the chief but decided to dismiss the thought for the moment. 'I'm good thank you, how are you?' she replied.

Stoick chuckled over the brief memory of his day gone past. 'Ready for an earlier night I think. You wouldn't mind if I stole Hiccup for a little while?' he inquired.

Astrid cast a confused look towards Hiccup only to be met with a mirrored expression. He was asking her for permission to talk to his son. The chief of Berk who was known to rarely ask for Hiccup's audience, more so just summon him at his convenience even despite the rarity of the occasion these days. It's just how it was.

She began to nod her head and smile curtly. 'So long as he's back in my custody by dinner, he's all yours,' she accepted the offer playing the brief moment of power to her advantage before leaving the Forge.

Stoick laughed a little more this time clasping Hiccup around the shoulders. 'Remarkable, I'm so proud of you son,' he commended pulling his son against his side.

Hiccup gazed up to his father, his pride radiating off him like heat from the sun. 'Thanks Dad,' he said leaning in on him.

He could feel his father's breathing pattern was shuttering and with each exhale his entire body shook. Something was building up on the inside waiting to explode, the signs were becoming more blatant with each passing moment. A question brewing on the tip of his mind and all Hiccup could do was wait for the inevitable. But he couldn't help keep his mind from speculating instead of just enjoying the moment with Stoick. Slowly the revelation of his father's euphoria dawned upon him in a cold wash of nerves. Hiccup wanted to be disappointed in his impatience but dismissed the thought knowing how Stoick was when he was excited; the belief that his only son was now in betrothal to Astrid Hofferson. A paring worthy to bear the title of Berk's power couple.

Hiccup felt his father's grip loosen from around him. 'Anyway, I wanted to tal- ,' Stoick cut himself short upon properly seeing his son's attire. 'What in Odin's name are you wearing?' he exclaimed.

Hiccup looked down at himself, the brown mail armour cast over his shoulders running down to his boot and metal leg. 'Oh this,' he self gestured relieved the topic of conversation had changed. 'It's all part of my complete makeover plan. Yeah so first I fixed Toothless's saddle but I figured, why not do a complete upgrade of Astrid and my gear?' He explained for Stoick to hold his hand to stop.

'Oh I got that much considering you've been here, whenever you weren't with Astrid,' his voiced deepened at the latter phrase.

Hiccup was quick to register the impending turning of conversation, so to avoid the disappointment of his father he continued illustrating the function of the flight suit. 'Well this is part of my new flight suit I'm building,' He reached up and pulled one the design sketches from the wall. 'Basically, this is the first layer of armour where all the insulation and wings pouches are. Then over this I'm going to have a leather wrapped Hotburple iron plating chest piece and gauntlets.' He rambled on the nerves surfacing more prominently.

Stoick was all too familiar of his son's personality to see he was becoming increasingly nervous. 'Are you alright Hiccup?' he asked frowning.

Hiccup snapped to attention his hands falling to his sides tapping his thighs. 'Absolutely peachy Dad, just excited to get as much done before dinner. See there's this new contraption I built using a spring coil,' Hiccup knew he was caught out and saw this as an opportunity to escape.

Stoick's grin returned as he brought his hands to his hips. 'Hiccup. Why do insist on hiding the truth? Though I'm sure you are excited to get back to work, it's pretty clear to me at least that something, or more someone else is on your mind.'

The kindness was plain in his eyes, but the intimidating form of Stoick the Vast sometimes made it hard to see. 'Look I know how you like to keep things on the low and I'm sure you've been talking with Astrid about it too, but I don't understand why you want to hide this?'

Hiccup drooped his head avoiding eye contact thinking up some sort of excuse the piercing gaze of his father couldn't see. 'Dad, please understand when I say this. We are still at war with Viggo and he has spies everywhere. Not necessarily on Berk, but if everyone here knew there is a potential he could find out and act on that news,' He slowly pieced together the logic in his argument. 'I don't know what he could do, but we know he is at his breaking point. His raids are getting more intense, desperate almost so I think he'd be more willing to risk everything he's gained just to get at me. Hence why we've been securing the Edge as much as we possibly can.'

He floated his hands around in the air emphasising his next point. 'This, would give Viggo a greater means to get to me and even if we beat him, he'll do whatever he can just to try and take me down too. So until this fight is over, we will say nothing, confirm no suspicions or speculations. Even though I can see you've already made up your mind,' Hiccup sighed.

Stoick's smile grin dropped a little and he tentatively raised his hand to Hiccup's shoulder. 'I understand son and I'm sorry. I guess I got a little too excited you know. Come here,' he pulled Hiccup into his embrace. 'You know you can't protect everyone from harm by yourself. Viggo will get what's coming to him but only as a team. You've trusted them to watch the base while you two are gone, heck, you even left Snotlout in charge,' Stoick continued.

Hiccup laughed dryly at the comment, but for some reason his faith in Snotlout's ability wasn't faltering. 'My point is not to be afraid of what Viggo is in here,' Stoick tapped the side of his head. 'Only here,' he flexed his mountainous bicep demonstrating his physical strength.

Hiccup stepped away in frustration. 'But Dad, Viggo fights with his mind, that's why I can't beat him. He's too smart,' he gave in.

Stoick quirked an eyebrow. 'Then don't try to fight him there,' his expression grew into one of realisation.

Hiccup returned with an incredulous glare, his hands fidgeting with his edge of the mail armour. This conversation had travelled into lands completely unplanned and now he felt worse about the impending situation on Dragon's Edge. It was so quiet on Berk he had almost forgotten the real reason why he was rebuilding his gear. Not to upgrade for the sake of greater efficiency and maintenance, but because of the storm on the horizon. The enemy who hides in the shadows of the archipelago plotting a devious plan to end their little game of Maces and Talons. But what his father was trying to explain helped in no way to ease the stress.

Stoick stared hard into Hiccup's eyes to like he used to all those years ago. 'You are trying to fight Viggo his way, by thinking up complex plans and strategies. If you do that, you'll lose every time,' this earnt a groan of frustration from Hiccup. 'You told me a couple days ago you were pushing his forces back. Winning battles, what changed?' Stoick prompted.

Hiccup stopped fidgeting and considered the question. The weight of defeat seemed to push aside the victories they had gained over Viggo from his mind. Now that he thought about it, the solution became annoyingly clear; they stopped trying to outthink Viggo and simply attacked with speed and accuracy to cause as much damage before the hunters could effectively react. They used the environment to their advantage, the winds and sea stacks to avoid enemy fire and flying away if the heat became too much to handle. It was still a plan, but it was simple and efficient.

'We stopped trying to outthink and adapt to Viggo's strategies. We stuck to our own and hit them were it hurt most. We fought with our fists and fire to cause physical damage, not just to their moral. We fought like Vikings,' Hiccup answered with returned energy comprehending what his father had dawned upon.

Stoick beamed back at his son, the pride once again radiating like light from the sun. 'A man can use deception and lies to trick his opponent into believing he is invincible. He can make one man feel like a hundred men. But if you look past that,' Stoick began to explain.

Hiccup caught onto the metaphor. 'He is still only one man.'

oOo

The conversation with Stoick was the confidence boost he needed and throughout the fifth day it payed off in the quality and efficiency of his work. Even Astrid could sense there was a shift in energy and confidence with Hiccup. He was focused and assured smelting away metal pins and clamps, sewing in the leather portions of the suit and assembling the finer parts for his latest contraption.

Together, Astrid and Toothless waited as Hiccup concealed behind a curtain cover dressed himself for the reveal of the newly constructed flight suit. Soft clinking and rubbing of leather could be heard from behind the cover until finally the silhouetted figure stood straight and reached up to pull back the curtain.

The fabric fell to the floor and from behind it, the slim figure of Hiccup was revealed. Astrid, Toothless and even Gobber joined them gawking in amazement at the fine craftsmanship and detail.

His boot was layered with another strip leather that formed the transition into his trousers. The outside of the green trouser legs were layered with a brown leather pouch for the wings that ran up the entirety of his legs even extending along an external strips into his armpit. Two looped straps marked the pull points for the wingsuit and allowed for Hiccup to simply slip his arms through the straps and pull out the wings. Fastened around his waist were two black leather belts, the bottom belt supporting his flight harness hooks with dual spring coils on the back to reel in the hooks. The top belt was connected to a compartment on his back matching the black leather and a circular apparatus was connected on his front.

Covering his chest was the hotburple iron armoured plate covered in black leather that slipped over the brown mail, around his back to the back compartment and slid in underneath itself on Hiccups left side with a collar protecting his neck. Two short clips and a buckle than ran over his left shoulder, much like on his old brown vest. In the centre of the buckle was the Berk sigil cast in red. His left shoulder guard was black too, matching the shape of his old one only with a folding cut sewn together with thick brown lace. Underneath it the brown guard extended down to his elbow.

Astrid caught her breath at the sight of the right shoulder guard. It was a black mould that reached his elbow obscuring the brown guard but her heart burned with joy and gratitude at the insignia plastered in solid red leather; her drawing of the horned skull effectively recreated with precision accuracy.

Hiccup smiled in return noticing Astrid's expression. He ran his left hand through his hair the unspoken connection of emotion passing back and forth through the subtle expressions. From beneath the guards she could see the sleeves of his green double tunic disappear into black and brown leather gauntlets. Compared to the forearm wrappings, these new gauntlets were far more heavy duty with secondary covers of brown leather acting as storage for parchment sheets and held down by three straps. Stretching from the end of the gauntlets were covers for the back of his hands fastened by a ring around his middle finger.

Hiccup outspread his arms and twirled around for the others to see. 'What do you think?' he asked.

Astrid stepped forward and ran her hand down the front of his chest plate feeling the smooth texture under her skin. 'You never cease to amazing me Hiccup,' she complimented, biting her lip as her eyes spied the circular unit on his top belt. 'What is this thing for?' she pondered.

She reached down touching the rim of the unit before running her fingers over a small metallic button. 'Oh that. That's for the…' Astrid pressed the button and out from the compartment on his back a dorsal fin popped open.

Astrid's eyes lit up at the contraption, her expression an open mouth smile followed by short giggle. 'The dorsal fin,' Hiccup concluded realising the gliding stabiliser coil switch was now Astrid's new favourite thing about his suit.

Astrid walked around him inspecting the fin for herself as Hiccup stared unassumingly at Gobber and Toothless. Gobber's brow was quirked and his mouth half open in confusion. Toothless on the other hand had joined Astrid with his head cocked to the side in curiosity, his muzzle snuffling around at the dorsal fin. He crooned at the familiar sight, his ear flaps perking up as he bumped the fin feeling it flex slightly.

'That's right Bud, just like you,' Hiccup said scratching him under the chin.

Toothless warbled in contentment closing his luminous eyes. Astrid came around to Hiccup's other side and kissed him fair on the cheek as he began winding the fin back into its pouch. All the while Gobber stood fazed by the scene unfolding before him. He muttered an unintelligible remark before hobbling back into the depths of the forge.

Astrid hung onto Hiccup's right shoulder leaning her head on her hands, the smile unable to be wiped from her face. 'So what's next babe?' she asked.

Allowing themselves only two more days on Berk before they had to go back to the Edge, Hiccup knew it was enough time to solve one last problem. He looked over to his left to where the last of his sketches were waiting. On them, the Dragon Blade.

oOo

The hilt rested in his palm completely balanced. The black grip covered in a rippled skin and only split by one edge. A metal division marked the opening to the casket for the Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback canisters. Each end of the hilt perfectly moulded to resemble the head of a dragon. The thin, barbed, hollow blade extended itself as Hiccup released the spring coil breaker, a thin line of green saliva coated the edge of the blade.

Hiccup had worked tirelessly through the night into the morning of the sixth day, the air with a chilly bite as more snow layered the paths and gangplanks of Berk. The dragons were settled in the hanger bay catacombs or the warmth of their owner's homes enjoying a day of rest and peace. The skies brewed many light flavoured clouds painting the sky in patches of white much like the village below. Toothless dozed by the Forge, the little bit of warmth radiating from the furnace being the only decent comfort for him. Hiccup had suggested he go and sleep in his room, but the loyalty of the Night Fury was unbreakable, thus he braved the weather.

Soft footsteps crunched through the snow alerting Hiccup to the presence of Astrid, her hood protecting her face from the cold. 'Good Morning Milady, another beautiful day don't you think?'

Astrid chuckled, shaking her head at the stubbornness of her partner. 'Nothing a little more snow can't fix,' the satire in her voice blatantly obvious. 'I thought I told you to go to bed last night,' she said wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

Hiccup lolled his head to the side against hers and held up the Dragon Blade. 'You did, but then I thought why not just finish building this now so we could have the whole day to ourselves?' he explained.

Astrid followed the straight edge of the blade to its apex before Hiccup sparked the igniter and the blade erupted into a stable flame. She gasped at the sudden burst of light and heat being emitted from the blade then watch as Hiccup wove it through the air in a gentle and fluent motion.

She followed the burning light as it flickered a soft glow around the forge. 'Now that you mention it, I like that idea more.'

 **The End of Evening Star, to be continued in Searing Sun**

 **Alright to be honest, I don't fully know how the suit is assembled so I kind of guess by what I could see. What could see was the hem of the pants going up underneath the brown scaly mail armour of the suit and stitching along the edges. Hence I figured it must be a full body jump suit with the arm gauntlets and black armour pieces on top.**

 **Please review, I'd love to answer any questions you have regarding the choices for this story and where it is possibly leading. Stay safe Dragonites :D**


	9. Searing Sun

**Chapter 9, the end is near. Brace yourselves. Also this chapters rating has been upgraded to T regarding graphic violence.  
_**

The air was calm with an icy chill riding along the edges of the soft breeze that seldom passed against the current. From the cliff side they were but a dark spec amongst the clouds which glowed an orange hue, the last light of day brushing against the horizon. Soaring in calm elegance, they were but floating in perfect serenity searching the skies for the same stillness all around just to try and forget the raging war in which they would soon have to return to.

Hiccup lay on his back allowing Toothless to pick a path amongst the clouds, gliding gently between the formations in wide arcs. His thoughts lingered on the week's passing knowing that tomorrow Astrid, Stormfly, Toothless and himself would be returning from the tranquillity of Berk back to Dragon's Edge, back to the war. What had been a rocky beginning with the last raid on the Hunter ships, had turned out to be a fairly smooth ride through the days of designing, smelting, stitching and having the comfort of the ones he loved in between. No untimely interruptions, enemy barrages, random explosions or quarrels over the amount of shade on ones Zen garden. Just peace.

He opened his eyes, exhaling as he sat up on the saddle. 'Alright Bud, what do you say we test the new wings?' Hiccup suggested stretching his shoulders.

Toothless warbled in agreement steadying himself in the air. Hiccup opened the storage compartment on the saddle and pulled out his freshly made helmet. It lacked the traditional horns that sprouted from the sides but it protected his face with holes large enough for him to see through. Sliding it over his head he slid his left leg forward, reached down and pulled the lever locking the tail fin in place. He slid his peg out of the bolt and looked back to check the tail was holding firm. It blazed blood red and upon it in gleaming white paint, the horned skull symbol that matched his right shoulder guard. The new design to join the new saddle and suit, and a little something from Astrid so no matter where they were, there was always something to keep her close. Hiccup unclipped his harness from the hooks on his saddle, the cords reeling back onto his belt coils.

He propped himself up onto Toothless's back crouching on the saddle to hold himself steady. 'You ready? Here we go!' he cheered launching himself onto air over Toothless's head.

The Night Fury kept a close trail behind his companion diving after him. Hiccup freefell until he saw the first glimpse of the sea shimmering below. He gave a quick glance to Toothless ensuring he was close behind before slipping his hands through the loops around his wing pouches. In the moment of truth, he took a deep breath and pulled his arms out praying to Thor the wings were properly secured. With the sound of wafting like a sail, the wind caught under his arms and halted his descent towards the sea. Keeping his legs straight and together, he felt the currents of air push him forward gliding in a stead slope.

Toothless idled up beside him and barked in curiosity, his form steady and strong. Hiccup could still feel himself being pushed in the winds, so he momentarily broke his form and hit the coil unit on his top belt releasing the dorsal fin. The contraption cut a path in the air holding him steady like he had originally theorised.

'Wooooohooohooohoooooooo! Yeah! It works Toothless!' Hiccup cried out in glory of his engineering success.

They continued on their path flying along the cloud edge. A herd of Deadly Nadders flying by caught sight, chirping at the scene of aeronautical science in practice. Hiccup heard their calls and looked up to see them angling in for a closer look. One floated by his side cocking her head in curiosity before she was joined by the others in the pack.

They flew as a unit falling out from under the clouds angling around for another wide pass before Hiccup turned back to Toothless. 'We better head back now Bud, sun's getting low,' he advised earning a soft coo of disappointment. 'I know Bud, but we have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow, best we get some sleep so we're nice and ready. Maybe we can do a few tricks on the way, what do you say?' This raised Toothless's spirits and he warbled back showing his gummy smile.

oOo

Though their late flight was cut short, it didn't wear down on the incredible slumber they both fell into. On the rise of the seventh and final morning of their Berk retreat, they woke with lifted feelings, energy and hopeful anticipation for their long journey back to the great beyond. No news from the Edge had arrived of either regards, which meant two things; Snotlout had indeed proved himself to the mantle of command and Viggo had not acted in their absence. For once peace had endured and despite the calming nature and reluctance during last night's test drive, Hiccup was ready to return to Dragon's Edge and continue fighting for the freedom of dragons.

Together Hiccup and Astrid sat in the Great Hall for breakfast with their dragons close by poking their heads into unsupervised meals hoping to snag the extra ration unnoticed. As the small trickle of Vikings passed by, they took notice of their fresh attire with silent curiosity. Though the means of Spitelout was subtle but still one to compare with his son. They didn't concern themselves at all, allowing themselves to enjoy these last few hours by themselves before reintegrating with the gang.

'So what happens now?' Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled back at her, the basics of a plan at the front of his mind. 'Well, we pack up what we brought with us, then load up as much supplies as we can carry including extra food supplies. Can't hurt to be prepared. I suppose we could borrow an extra dragon or two to help us carry the gear,' he suggested.

'I don't see why not?' she agreed. 'Then I guess we say our goodbyes and fly on back to the Edge.'

Hiccup nodded back. 'We may have to take a rest on an island in between and at that speed we wouldn't get back until after dark,' he noted only to spark a grin at a new idea. 'Or we could use that rest stop overnight and wait until tomorrow morning before we actually reach Dragon's Edge,'

Astrid caught onto the idea and a mischievous smirk formed. 'That sounds even better. Give Stormfly and Toothless more time to play around before flying us into battle,' she added biting her lip trying to hold her expression.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow and it was too much for Astrid contain. She burst out laughing resting her head on the table before rising again to meet his amused expression.

'I still don't know how you can do it with a straight face!' she exclaimed feeling as Hiccup brought his arm around her shoulders.

'You see Milady, years of practise, and I guess this also means dragon's aren't the only thing you dream of either,' his voice softened as he replied maintaining the same calm, amused face through his remark.

This caught Astrid off guard as she stared at him in shock, remembering the phrase he made years ago. Still his face remained solid as she once again fell over with her euphoria. She pouted at him and hammered her fist against his chest.

'Not fair Hiccup,' she told him between fits of laughter and rested her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup chuckled in return resting his head on hers. He couldn't deny it was a great idea, adding just a few more hours on top. Sometimes more recently, he had found himself wishing that it was more like this. Just the two of them exploring on their own to lands even further than the map could show, adding extra pieces onto the edges. He hated to admit it but he could no longer deny that the others were impacting on how far he could reach out. The drive was lacking more so as each of them were discovering their own paths. But nonetheless as a team they were strong whether or not a member or two was absent, they were always able to pick up on the extra roles if need be.

Still the itch to search beyond the bounds of the known world was growing and when it peaked Hiccup questioned the purpose of living on the Edge when the fight was over. With Viggo gone, would anyone attempt to flourish in the wastes of destruction? Or would they disappear upon hearing the statement? But with Viggo, it meant Ryker too, for whilst they were stronger together, one could still carry on the work of the other.

Their peace was interrupted when the squawking of a Terrible Terror echoed across the hall. They looked up to see the small dragon make a hurried sprint through the air towards them, a note attached to his leg. It swooped in low to the tables and attempted to land only to trip and crash, rolling across the wood top towards them. The poor Terror looked exhausted, its eyes barely open and panting uncontrollably. They shared a concerned look and Astrid slipped the message from its leg as Hiccup began stroking its head.

'It's from Heather.' She gasped.

Just he was believing their retreat would be without pressing news, Hiccup leaned in closer to read the letter.

 _'Hiccup, Astrid._

 _Viggo is coming. Snotlout and I spotted an armada of Hunter ships loaded for what looks like a full scale assault. They were loading the ships with strange weapons and cages of dragons when we arrived, but we don't know what species they were, we couldn't get close enough to them. But the worst part is the main flagship is the warship from Project Sunspear. The winds are low for the moment but we fear the ships will arrive at the Edge by Dusk. Snotlout is ordering a lock down of the base and preparation for what we all believe is Viggo's final move, his endgame. Please hurry!_

 _Heather._

Astrid turned to see Hiccup staring at the words, his eyes lit with fires of frustration and anger. 'We have to go now,' he spoke softly trying with his might to keep calm. 'Forget the supplies, they'll just slow us down,' he said hopping up from the bench.

'Hiccup,' she called to him.

He looked back to her, his movements were agitated and shifty as if he was unsure as what to do. 'We need a plan,' she said standing up to calm him. 'I'll go pack weapons anything else we could use to defend the Edge. You take the letter to your Dad, I know you won't want to bother him with this but he needs to know why we're leaving,' she assured him setting at least a temporary path for him to follow.

Hiccup nodded submitting to the logic. 'You're right, I'll find Dad, you do what you do best,' he added one last tease to show his humour was still alive.

Together they called the dragons over to them and ran out of the hall, eyes following them out.

oOo

Stoick ran towards the Forge after Hiccup and Toothless found him to see them with Astrid preparing to leave. 'Hiccup!' he shouted catching the attention of all four of them.

'Hiccup take some of the auxiliary riders with you, just in case,' he offered.

Hiccup was sliding the sheet of hotburple iron into the storage compartment on Toothless's saddle before he turned to reply. 'No Dad, I'm sorry but even they aren't prepared enough for a full frontal fight like this, we can't hold off Viggo and watch over them at the same time,' he retorted.

Stoick huffed out stress of the situation. 'Then I'm coming.'

'Dad no,' Hiccup cut him short. 'We need you here on Berk just in case,' he reasoned, turning back to mount the saddle.

'In case of what Hiccup?' Stoick was growing more concerned.

Hiccup groaned out in frustration. 'In case we lose the Edge! In case Viggo breaks through us and comes here, because that's what he'll do next,' he argued catching the full attention of everyone around him. 'We may not get back in time, so it'll be up to you to stop him.'

Stoick stood firm and acknowledged the possibility, his face hard but determined. 'Alright then,' he said and Hiccup could have sworn he saw him smile. 'I'll ready the defences just in case,' he said as Hiccup fastened himself into the saddle and put on his helmet.

He was just about to urge Toothless into flight when Stoick spoke again. 'You take care Hiccup, if what Heather says is true then this could be the toughest challenge all of you have ever faced, greater than the Red Death even. If you have no choice than to retreat you fly. The Edge may be the place you have built but Berk is your home,' he stood back giving some more room to take off. 'And remember what I told you about fighting like a Viking. Good luck, all of you.'

Hiccup nodded, looking to both Stoick and Astrid. He inhaled a deep breath before pulling the face shield down and opening up Toothless tail fin. The dragons crouched low to the ground and launched up into air beating their wings with urgency.

From the square, Stoick watched as the dragons set course towards the horizon with great pace. Their forms shrunk into specs, disappearing completely before he looked away to return to his duties. Gobber idled up beside him sensing the uneasiness on the chief's mind, his expression fell from the tough exterior into a storm of concern.

Stoick looked to him before releasing a sigh. 'I should've gone with him Gobber, or made him take some of the auxiliary riders, just to even out the odds.'

Gobber furrowed his browed, 'You heard what he said Stoick. If their fight goes south, Viggo and his armada will come here next. We need the other riders here just in case,' he reminded.

Stoick groaned throwing his hands in and turned around to face Gobber front on. 'You don't understand, if they lose Dragon's Edge, what's to say they haven't lost themselves too? That they are killed in the process. What happens to Berk then Gobber? Its future generation of leaders lost!' he cried out catching the attention of the few nearby Vikings.

Gobber warded off their gazes with a warning glance, indicating for them to move on. 'Stoick, Hiccup and his lot have been through far worse than these bunch of Hunter's. You know as well as anyone on Berk they are more than capable of handling this on their own. And if the fight is lost, I'm sure they would've retreated before the risk became too great,' he reassured, but there was something else lurking in Stoicks eyes. 'There's something else isn't there?'

Stoick's eyes shot up into Gobber's with a fierce determination. He grabbed Gobber by the shoulder and led him into the Forge. 'Don't tell anyone I told you this,' he said in low commanding voice, his expression hard. 'I'm getting too old Gobber,' he confessed earning a snigger from his old friend.

'We're all getting old Stoick, that's a fact of life,' he teased back.

Stoick rolled his eyes and kept his serious tone. 'For being Chief,' he said, immediately silencing Gobber who looked back in befuddlement.

'Wait. You're wanting to retire? What caused you to decide this?' he asked not quite believing the great and mighty Stoick the Vast was ready to hang his coat.

Stoick softened his features. 'Hiccup did.' He said leaving a brief pause for the words to sink in. 'He trained _the_ Night Fury and together with his band of riders have saved Berk more times than I can count in the last five years alone. The Red Death, our peace with Alvin and the Beserkers restored all whilst on the backs of their dragons. Without them, we would have perished long ago. Now he's gone out and learned to lead his friends into battles without our help. I wasn't there to guide him forward or catch him when he fell, and it taught him to deal with the responsibility on his own. To make the hard choice, so long as it was right and that has moulded him into a leader worthy to take up the mantle of Berk. I've seen it Gobber and it makes me so proud,' he explained.

Gobber nodded his head as he listened. 'But not only that, there's Astrid. He hasn't said anything to you has he?' Stoick asked.

Gobber quirked his brow. 'Not specifically, he seemed inclined to avoid the topic a bit, why's that?'

Stoick's spirits lifted more at the thought. 'My future daughter in law,' he quietly announced.

Gobber's eyes widened and smile spread across his face. 'Well I think everyone with a keen eye saw it happening eventually, it also explains their behaviour around here, all giddy and such. Are you sure about it?' he asked for clarification.

Stoick focused into the distance remembering their discussion. 'Well, like you said, it sort of felt like he was more trying to avoid the topic. But his actions were clear as day. I just hope that day actually comes,' he said exhaling a deep breath as cold chill washed over him.

'Like I said Stoick,' Gobber piped up. 'They've been out there for quite a while now, they can handle themselves. The thing you should concern yourself with is looking at the best scenario, what you plan to do then?' he asked affirming a single train of thought into his old friend.

Stoick nodded back his eyes still cast downwards in apprehension. 'You're right Gobber. Ok, here's what I'll do. When they return home, I'll wait for the storm to blow over and life to resume back to its normal state. In that time I will teach Hiccup what he needs to know, prepare him. Then, I will officially step down and guide him as he comes to grasps with being the new chief,' he paused for a moment. 'Oh and I'll finally have those two married for Thor sake, ho, it'll be the celebration of the century,' he concluded with a smile of pride that broke out over the anxiety.

Gobber joined him chuckling away at Stoick's regain energy. 'See there you go, thinking positively works. Just don't go pressuring him to do it or he'll probably fly off the edge of the world somewhere,' he said earning a soft laugh from Stoick. 'Come on, we got work to do Chief.'

oOo

The pressure however was reaching the brim as Toothless and Stormfly rocketed across the sky in haste rarely seen. The trip was made mostly in complete silence apart from the signature whistle of Toothless. Astrid kept a close eye on Hiccup, watching his form lying flat against Toothless back as they formed a streamline bullet through the air. He would occasionally look back to her ensuring they were ok, but she could only the see the helmet masking his true emotions. Their pace fell into a swift glide above the clouds for the dragons to recover some energy but not once did Hiccup stray from course. He had resumed his seat in the stirrups leaning low against the saddle but Astrid's eyes were caught when he sat up pulling back the steering grips.

Stormfly pulled in close to them allowing Astrid to talk with him. 'Hiccup talk to me, I know you haven't been sitting there without coming up with some sort of a plan,' she called out.

Hiccup sighed letting his shoulders droop just a bit. He couldn't deny he had ran his mind over several different strategies on how to pick off Viggo by surprise, but would that even matter anymore. Viggo would have countered his plans before he even made them, whether he knew they were coming or not. It was just how his mind worked, never excluding a possibility no matter how unlikely it would seem. So Hiccup began thinking differently, he stopped trying to dodge Viggo's possible retaliations and focused on a strategy that would work for the gang. A way to fight back that didn't conform to Viggo's game, but had him playing theirs.

Stoick had opened his eyes just enough to see beyond the losses that had incurred and focus on the victories. Many dragons were freed because of their actions, fight rings and secret auctions disrupted, staining the reputation of Grimborn brothers. They beat them saving the Eruptadon, releasing the Submaripper and even raided the secret gold storage restoring Berk's wealth. They played the fight their way.

He lifted up his face shield and turned to face Astrid. 'I have something, but I wouldn't call it a plan. More just an idea or state of mind,' he admitted.

Astrid felt a cold wash of fear flood her arms, an idea was better than nothing but often the risks were more precarious and the end result more often than not was messy for both sides. 'Better than nothing, let's hear it,' she requested.

Hiccup stretched his limbs settling himself. 'Well Viggo has a good record of deconstructing our more intricate plans without much effort so I thought, we'd go simple and do the traditional Viking fall back,' he explained a unconvinced look from Astrid.

He caught onto her return expression so he justified his explanation. 'I know, being traditional is not my strong point but it was actually Dad who gave me the idea. We kept fighting Viggo on his ground, his way. We tried to outthink his plans and counter what he wants to do, but we kept losing. Until we stop worrying about his counter plans and just focused on our own. That's when we picked up the bigger victories; we actually just fought more so with the fist than with the mind. The mind, _their_ minds were too slow to react and our attack was over before they could effectively respond,' he elaborated explaining the concept.

Astrid followed the logic seeing the trend in their battles against the Dragon Hunters, Hiccup was onto something. 'Why do I like this idea?' she asked.

'Because you've always been better with actions,' he continued the tease. 'But I still want to talk with Viggo first, find out his terms.'

Astrid wasn't keen on the second part of his grand strategy, the risk of confronting the Dragon Hunter's leader was undesirable in any circumstance. 'Hiccup you know as well as I do he's done playing these games, if you go in there he'll take Toothless and,' she paused on the final words admitting the thought. 'Kill you.'

Hiccup stared off into the distance, the sea reflecting light off the falling sun. 'No see this _is_ still a game to him, it always has been this one gigantic match of Maces and Talons. And now we're down to the final moves,' he said realising the hidden trap. 'Oh no. No, no, no, NO! I've missed it again Astrid. It's the same move every time and I always miss it!' he yelled out in frustration.

Astrid caught onto the type of play he was referring to. 'He drew us out with the three ships and used the distraction to assess our condition and assemble his main fleet. But how could he have known we were going to Berk?' She asked unsure of how the dishonourable tactic had come to fruition.

A cold chill ran down Hiccup's spine at the possible conclusion he had drawn. 'I couldn't be sure, but he may have spies or scouts this side of the Edge, that's how he'd have known to assemble his fleet and attack,' he realign himself against the saddle and urged Toothless to make haste. 'Come on Toothless, let's go.'

oOo

The familiar silhouette of Outpost Island grew larger with every stroke, the sun radiating the last of its ray's on this side of the world signifying the dreaded time of day. It was dusk on Dragon's Edge, signalling the beginning hours of what would determine its fate. Hiccup and Astrid skimmed just above the cloud line looking down upon the base to see their fears turned to reality. Fifteen ships loaded to the teeth with armaments already bombarding against the island fort. Fire illuminated the bay like fireflies and standing out amongst it all, the great behemoth of a warship, triple the size if the Hunter's standard vessels with enormous sails and enough room to squeeze most of Berk's trained warriors. There was denying, the battle had begun.

Both Hiccup and Toothless cast worried glances to Astrid and Stormfly who returned just the same. 'What do we do now Hiccup?' Astrid asked, her tone not faltering under the insurmountable pressure building upon itself.

Hiccup stared darkly towards the warship with deep intakes of air, he turned to Astrid. 'Coordinate the rest of the riders, you can circle to the side of the bay and attack the weaker points in their defences,' he instructed.

She nodded to the plan, yet it was clear he still had intentions to face Viggo in person. 'What about you two? I won't leave you two to face Viggo alone!'

'You'll need a bit of a distraction to take position,' A glint in Hiccup's eye gave her a sign of returned confidence. 'It's alright Astrid, I have a plan and a few tricks up my tunic. Just make sure you're ready to attack when I give the signal, you'll know it when you see it,' he said with a short smile. 'Good luck Astrid,' he wished flicking down the face shield on his helmet.

'Fly hard and fast Hiccup, no holding back, not this time,' she returned as they dropped from the clouds towards the ensuing battle below.

Toothless plummeted towards the sea as Hiccup leaned down resting his hand on the Night Fury's head. 'This is it Bud, I'm going to have to ask you to trust me on this one,' he took a deep breath calming the boiling of nerves reacting to what his mind had in store. 'When I give the word, I'm going to glide down to that warship and use the sails to stop my fall. I need you break your speed just long enough minimise my velocity then I want you to circle below the deck line, back up into the clouds again and hold there until you see me ignite my sword. Blast a few on your way back to clear a path ok?' he hurriedly explained earning a satisfied grunt from the dragon, his luminous green eyes narrowing in.

Hiccup slid his leg forward, reached down pulling the tail lock lever into place then laid flat along the saddle ready to launch himself. 'Just a little more Toothless,' He could just see the figures of Viggo and Ryker aboard the warship. 'NOW!' he yelled.

Toothless extended his wings to full span acting as a parachute to slow their decent. Hiccup pushed himself into the air slipping his arms through the loops of his wingsuit and pulled out the leather wings from their pouches sustaining a steady glide towards the warship. Focusing on the sail lines away from the main mast he angled his body towards them preparing for impact. Curling his body into a relaxed ball, he felt as the heavy fabric caught his momentum like a safety net curling around the sudden force. Hiccup then pulled out the knife from his right gauntlet and stabbed the sail as he cut a line slowing his decent to a safe dropping distance. Reaching the end of the sail length, he withdrew the knife and landed with a metallic thud against the deck startling several nearby Hunters and most of all Viggo.

The Dragon Hunter was all too surprised for his liking as the slim man in black leather armour presented himself in spectacular fashion, his face concealed behind the helmet. Hunter's began surrounding the mystery figure as he deposited his knife, wings and rotated his leg, the air tight with unease as none dared approach him. Ryker reached to his back slowly drawing his rugged blade.

Viggo on the other hand curled the edge of his lips into a sinister smile, one not to be confused with joy but admiration. 'Hiccup Haddock, how nice of you to finally drop by,' his tone was still the same misleading calmness. 'I see you've been quite busy since our previous engagement.'

Hiccup glared either side of him through the mask before focusing his attention back to Viggo. The Hunter waved his hand motioning the men to stand down. The Hunters lowered their weapons taking a few steps away from the rider, opening him up to advance towards their leader.

'Viggo, I've come to bargain,' Hiccup announced, hiding the brewing uncertainty behind his face shield.

The veteran hunter raised an eyebrow, the smile falling instantly. 'An interesting proposition, considering the circumstances. Though, I would prefer that our bout didn't end just as it has begun. That wouldn't be very fun now would?' he returned still holding his sharp humour. 'So tell me Hiccup, what are the terms of your surrender?'

Hiccup held his ground. 'And here I was waiting to discuss the terms of yours,' the measured amount of humour in return could last him some time.

Whilst seething anger for the hunter was his primary emotion, he couldn't deny Viggo was actually in some ways entertaining to talk to, behind the menacing schemes and plots. His tone was almost always calm and the way he would up hold a great sense of propriety in speech, being ever so polite. Though Hiccup knew well enough he was just laughing at him through his teeth. Let the games begin.

Viggo chuckled at the remark. 'Well seeing as you've given me very little choice, I'll make you a deal,' he said.

Ryker stepped up behind him, his mind not quite as sharp missing the battle of satire before him. 'What are you doing?' his brother raised an arm to silence.

'I'll order my ships to stop firing and leave your base in peace, with the Dragon Eye no doubt and in return, you and your riders won't reign fire upon my fleet ultimately destroying us once and for all,' he presented his first value for offer.

Hiccup was quick to play the game presented, being sure to angle it in the direction he wanted. 'That's a tempting offer Viggo, but the incentive is a little lacking. What say you leave and take me prisoner? I'll order the riders not to attack and can offer assistance with the Dragon Eye and help you capture dragons with minimum injuries to your men,' he counter offered.

Viggo's menacing smile returned. 'You see brother, he is quite reasonable if you give him the chance. But I think I can go just a bit better again. Not only will you have full access to the Dragon Eye, but I will allow you to have your dragon too, without flying restrictions. Well, within in reason of course,' he built upon the deal.

Hiccup still was unsatisfied with the direction this game was heading. 'And of course you'll leave the other riders and the whole archipelago in peace, disappear completely,' he edged on just a bit further.

'Oh absolutely,' Viggo finalised the last part of the satirist bargain holding a dramatic pause before ending the game. 'I think you know as well as I do we can't go on like this forever. Our game ends here, whatever happens tonight on this harbour will determine the fates of both sides.'

Hiccup jumped onto the end of his sentence. 'The death of one side being the preferred result of the other,' he said confirming a part of his confrontation.

Ryker was growing irritated unlike his brother who continued to press forward, his own schemes emerging to fruition. 'Precisely. I guess there's no real point in upholding the pleasantries much longer, as much as I do enjoy our conversations. You see Hiccup my respect for you, despite us being adversaries is beyond what I can possibly put into words. Never before have I encountered a more worthy opponent, I will miss this,' he admitted.

Hiccup could feel the piercing gazes of the hunters preparing to strike, he had to hold off just a little longer, he needed to know if he had it or not. 'You know I actually want to say the feeling is mutual, compared to the likes of Alvin, Dagur before his reform and even your dear brother,' Ryker growled, the fire in his growing as did his lack of tolerance. 'You've been an even greater challenge than it was to convince my Dad about dragons. That one actually cost me a limb,' he said slightly raising his left leg.

Viggo gesture out his arms in thanks, whether or not he was being genuine was unimportant. 'Why Hiccup, I am genuinely honoured by your grace,' he was cut off.

'But it doesn't mean I enjoyed it. Truth be told, you've caused my people and I more trouble than the dragon raids used to. Caused me more pain than when my Dad disowned me because I refused to kill a dragon and befriended one instead,' the latter example startled the entire group of men around him. 'But most of all, you have hurt, maimed, sold and killed more dragons than I can count. That I cannot and will never, ever respect Viggo!' He let fly his insults breaking the neutral and calm tone.

Viggo frowned looking almost hurt by the comments. 'Hm, you know I am a little surprised to hear that. Here I was thinking you were the honourable Viking, with a moral code that stood above the rest of your people. What am I to make of you now that you have expressed your true nature?' he asked, questioning Hiccup's honour but to his increasing surprise yet again, the dragon rider remained unfazed.

Hiccup had taken the conversation into the palms of Viggo's hands. 'I always thought that business and one's personal desires were often separate. The quality of the person not impacting on their quality of work,' he began with his monologue. 'After all, as you have so clearly pointed out, I may present myself as a man of evil intentions towards dragons, doing things you would consider cruel and unethical. But does that impact the quality of my work? We both know it doesn't and that is where my respect for you lies. You and your riders have been a great thorn in my side for far too long, disrupting my trades and in turn staining the image of my business, but I cannot stop but admire the quality in which you have dealt as such. Your methods are clean and precise with as little collateral damage as you can manage, simply there to perform a purpose and nothing else. Surely now you must see that we are but the same kind of person, simply on different sides of the board?' he concluded allowing for Hiccup to process the information.

Hiccup was succumbing to the angst building up inside, he was running out of time and options. The Hunters were on the verge of striking and in a number far greater than he could manage in his position. If only the gods would grant but a sliver of luck he could end this battle of wits and so the physical fighting could commence.

He had to play it safe for another round. 'As much as I want to deny it, you've proven quite thoroughly I can't. Congratulations,' he deadpanned, his mind trying to roll over possible responses. 'But then I remember I actually still can. You see despite the quality of our _work_ , the result of your hunting and trafficking creates pain and destruction of the natural world. You and your _business_ are a plague and disturbance to the natural order of life.' Hiccup once again attacked, so much for playing a safe round.

Viggo's expression was darkening, his eyes glaring with a menacing force never seen before. 'Says the boy who despite all his morals and honourable intentions, still killed a dragon, a queen of a nest no doubt. Where is your integrity and righteousness there Hiccup?'

Hiccup was very quick to respond. 'A dragon that sought nothing but to enslave other dragons and use them to create terror. Toothless and I set them free!' He yelled in defence, his emotions taking control.

'Only to have them work for you instead. To have them fly you where you need to go, do your heavy lifting and manual labour. To do what you want when you want. Slaves of one ruler freed to be salves for another.' Viggo criticised, his point valid but in Hiccup's eyes lacking the strength it needed.

'Our dragons aren't slaves Viggo. They are companions, our friends. They would've have left us if they didn't like it. And I know I would have tried my hardest to try and keep them, but if it came down to it I would let them go. Let them be free.' His eyes, despite being cast in shadow were cold staring down upon Viggo.

The Hunter took the moment to make up his mind, the young dragon rider was after something or would have tried to escape by now. 'They really mean that much to you. That you would give up your new way of life just to let them be free. It's a shame though, really, because you know what would make the quest for discovery far easier,' he said reaching into his back pouch on his belt and retrieving the very prize Hiccup had taken the risky confrontation for; the Dragon Eye. 'The lengths you would go for this. I know you prize this very highly, but how high is that? Viggo once again questioned.

Hiccup's mind raced with excitement and feelings of success. He had finally gained what he needed from this expedition, he now knew where the Dragon Eye was. He didn't care if he could get it, he just wanted to know if Viggo had indeed brought it with him and where he was keeping it. If it wasn't for his face shield, Viggo would have realised his mistake the moment Hiccup's eyes lay upon the artefact. A victorious smile loomed beneath the helmet and with the fading light of the sun behind him, all Viggo could see was his silhouette.

Viggo was still talking, though Hiccup cared not for what left he had to say, he had what needed. 'I know you would never sacrifice you dragon this,' Hiccup wasn't paying attention anymore, his eyes shifted for an escape route, a way to a brief distraction to signal Toothless and the other riders who were likely well in position and growing restless, possibly fearing the worst.

'But what about Astrid?' her name caught him off guard and he mentally cursed to himself for his slight, erratic reaction.

It went far from unnoticed as he saw the malevolent grin grow great across both Viggo, Ryker's face and some of the veteran Hunters. 'As I presumed brother, how the mere mention of her name is enough to squeeze the heartstrings and send him into a rage of emotional blinding. I must say Hiccup, whilst I cannot put myself directly in your shoes, mm excuse me, shoe,' Hiccup rolled his eyes at the age old joke. 'I can most surely empathise with your situation.'

Hiccup darted between Viggo and Ryker wondering what possible empathy could possibly derived from their experience. 'You can huh?' he asked in a dead tone not once averting his eyes.

Viggo had been looking forward to this moment, to watch as all the emotional strain flooded the young man crushing his confidence thus dooming his fate. 'Oh absolutely. To be in love with the girl who is your partner in battle,' Hiccup's sharp inhale was audible, his emotions betraying him as planned. 'I'm not sure how I would possibly balance such a, precarious situation. It can certainly cloud the mind, impair judgment and make even the most simplest of decisions, vexing!'

He'd had enough of this. 'Alright you know what's _vexing_ Viggo, is while you're rambling on trying to get inside my head, I'd thought that by now you'd have given up. You have and can say nothing that has any interest to me anymore. This conversation is over, you have a deal!' Hiccup regained posture in a stance ready to move at the slightest advance.

Viggo however was not finished. 'And when I have her in my clutches and all you can do is stare as slowly I drag the blade across her throat, what then Hiccup, what then? The woman you love, your future wife no doubt. Is that not why you left for Berk, to arrange all the proceedings so that when the time comes all you have to do is ask the question? To marry you!' Viggo yelled the last phrase aiming to break out his fury and strike him down with ease, a swift solution to a great problem.

Hiccup however had other plans. His patience spent and heart raging at the threats against  
Astrid. In one fluent motion he unfastened the Dragon Blade hilt rotating it to face the gas dispenser towards the ground and sprayed out the entire contents smothering himself and creating a large green cloud, both hiding him and warding off the Hunters.

'Zippleback gas! Hold back, wait for the gas to dissipate,' Ryker commanded advancing towards the edge of the gas cloud to attack.

 _Very clever Hiccup, but it won't stop the inevitable,_ Viggo thought to himself.

From within the cloud of volatile gas came Hiccup's voice. 'Actually Viggo, I went to Berk to build this!' A flash of explosive, burnt amber erupted from with the gas.

As the flames built around the cloud, so emerged a single man unharmed from the flames with a sword encase in blazing fire. Hiccup swung the blade in an upward strike towards a shocked and dazed Ryker connecting with the Hunter's jagged blade in a shower of sticky flames. Ryker cried out in pain tumbling into nearby Hunters onto the deck, the fire burning feverously at his clothing. Continuing the motion, Hiccup followed through his strike in a turn to face Viggo, his eyes gleaming with something he hadn't seen before; fear. He swiped the inferno across the Hunter's face with his right hand causing him cower backwards opening up for his left to deliver a crushing blow like Thor's mighty hammer being brought down upon Viggo's paper jaw.

Viggo toppled over, his longsword and the Dragon Eye relinquished from his grasp. Seizing the opportunity Hiccup clasped his hands around the very thing he had longed to have back in his possession for too long. Then came the sound like music to his ears. The sound of wood cracking into splinters and cannon booms of fire from the riders who awaited on the cliff sides for Hiccup's signal. But above it all was the ear splitting screech of a dark winged dragon plummeting from the heavens with incredible speed.

'Toothless! Rain fire!' Hiccup yelled as he sprinted towards the bow head just as four streaks of purple plasma struck the deck with explosive force knocking the remaining hunters into the air shattering bones and frying their hair and skin.

He could see the luminous round glow of the Night Fury's eyes. Depositing the Dragon Blade into its holster, he took one daring leap off the bow head into the air just as Toothless glided down through the rain of arrows catching Hiccup's outstretched hand in his front paws. The deck passed in a blur as he precariously dangled through the air over the heads of Hunters up into the sky again as Toothless angled them up beating his wings as best he could despite the lessened ability with his locked tail fin. The dragon rolled in the air flinging Hiccup high enough for him land safely in the saddle.

Using one hand, Hiccup fastened his harness hooks and slipped his right foot in the stirrups regaining balance. In his other hand, the Dragon Eye intact and finally out of the enemy's possession. He gave a sigh of relief depositing it into the storage unit on the saddle and adjusting his position to regain full control. Taking a moment of rest amongst the clouds before returning to the fray and support of the other riders, a wave of nausea finally hit as the adrenaline wore off and the realisation of the events that transpired only seconds before settled in. Why he had thought that crazy confrontation would be a good idea he no longer knew, because despite the major gain of the Dragon Eye, the threats against Astrid tore at his heart driving a terrible ache to be in her arms again. Just to know she was safe.

Toothles warbled in worry at the unsteady shifting of his companion. Hiccup's breathing pattern was uneven and heavy as the words replayed in his head once again this time with a mental image, a stream of blood staining golden blond hair. Hiccup fussed with his helmet pulling it off allowing the cold night air to wash against his face. No matter what, he was not going to let that happen to her. Taking another short moment to gather his thoughts, Hiccup looked down to the armada below, its sails and deck's alight in orange flames. He could see the fast flying specs of the dragon riders weaving between the ships, dodging arrows and nets. The plan had worked, Viggo's attention focused on him thus he was actually caught by surprise.

Hiccup put his helmet back on and urged Toothless back towards the fray. 'Alright Bug, let's shown them what you got!'

From upon the barraged deck of the warship, Viggo slowly pushed himself to his feet, his vision blurring and head pounding as if it was being trodden on. For the size he was, Viggo couldn't deny, nor was he expecting the force behind Hiccup's punch to be that powerful. He searched around frantically across the deck for the cylindrical artefact.

'No. No, no, no, No! Hiccup! That will be your last mistake,' he growled looking into the darkened sky after the Night Fury.

His gaze fell upon the dulled form of Ryker, his clothes and armour scorched from the sticky flames. Even his face had taken some of the brunt with an inflamed and angry burn across his right temple. Viggo staggered over to his brother helping him to his feet, their movements groggy and sore.

'Ryker, Ryker! Listen to me. Hiccup has the Dragon Eye. He's played his little trick and its costing us greatly, we have no choice but revert to plan B,' Viggo's piercing glare finally inputted some comprehension into the dark eye's of his brother.

Ryker simply nodded slowly taking his weight off Viggo. 'Aye, I've been waiting for you to say that,' he turned his attention to the Hunter captain standing far off from the blast zones. 'Release the Sunspears!

oOo

From on the cliff sides hiding in the tree line, Astrid and Heather waited with angst for the promised signal. The nerves had risen to the point of boiling over as Astrid could feel herself shaking, watching through the spy glass at him just stand there surrounded by Hunters. Toothless was nowhere to be seen and tension between Viggo and Hiccup had risen to the point of almost yelling at each other. She could see the surrounding Hunters growing agitated, their stances ready to lash out at any moment but Hiccup simply stood and delivered his verbal onslaught. Viggo on the other hand had pulled something from his back pocket causing Astrid to gasp; the Dragon Eye. The very thing Hiccup had tried timelessly to obtain.

Her panic was visible now and she felt a gentle hand rest against her shoulder. 'Astrid, I'm sure he has a plan to escape,' Heather comforted her easing the pressure just a bit.

Astrid offered a soft smiled in return, but her insides remained churning. 'I know he does, I just don't like those odds and without Toothless,' she was cut short by an observation from Heather.

'What is that?' she asked pointing to a growing green cloud on the deck of the warship.

Astrids eyes widened and her heart accelerated. 'It's Hiccup! That's the signal, come on,' she cried out in relief just as the cloud erupted into flames.

Stormfly and Windshear launched themselves of the cliffs towards the outlying ships just as a great flash of white and purple light streaked across the warship's deck. Astrid could see a slim figure jumping into the air just as the black mass swooped low catching him and soaring back into the air. From the other side of the bay Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins had joined the skirmish, their dragons wreaking havoc upon the ships. Screams of pain and fury echoed through the air between the barrages of arrows and nets flying towards the riders, their manoeuvres narrowly avoiding being stuck or tangled releasing yet another wave of flame.

Meatlug hovered through mess of Hunters and ships shooting lava blasts against the catapults and ballista's. The weapons of war exploded into shrapnel embedding itself into the nearby Hunters. From behind them, Barf and Belch flew low across the stern of several ships spraying gas before it was ignited ripping large holes against the hull.

'Watch out, Dragon Riders incoming!' Tuffnut cheered as they barrel rolled over the deck with another stream of gas.

The Hunter's cowered into cover only to be blasted against the railing of the deck. The twins cackling laughs followed as they basked in the glorious destruction around them. Hookfang followed through attacking the forward ships, his sticky flames melting away more catapults and ballistae. Seeing an opportunity, Snotlout jumped from Hookfang's back onto the deck with his hammer in hand. Catching the Hunters unprepared he began swinging at them knocking the first aggressors out with ease.

'Come on who's next? He taunted the remaining Hunters who looked weary despite having the advantage in numbers.

Hookfang in the meantime began engulfing the insides of the ship igniting the spare ammunition. He emerged again to knock Hunters using his tail. Snotlout covered the distance vaulting into the saddle taking to the air before the ship completely erupted rocking the few nearby. Windshear crossed through his trail spewing streams of silver fire across the decks of the ships passing close by the warship. Side doors opened along the hull and from within the belly of the beast, razor sharp disks were lobbed at the reclusive dragon threatening to shred her armoured scales. Heather pulled up on her saddles urging Windshear to rise above the deck.

She could hear the shouts of a battered Ryker ordering the men on board. 'Release the Sunspears!'

The Hunter captain relayed the order and several others reached for levers lowering the bow ramp. Heather circled round joining Astrid and Stormfly where they watched the ramp fall into water. They shared a confused look before a terrifying roar echoed from the depths of the warship. Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins soon joined them as they congregated above the bow searching for the source of the chilling sound. Seeing the riders assembled at the head of the burning fleet, Hiccup and Toothless angled wide joining them in the centre of the pack. He lifted the face shield of his helmet and watched as Viggo stood proudly below. They could end it here it here and now, vaporising the malevolent villain with ease yet icy roar that emanated was a sign Viggo had one more trick up his sleeve.

'Do you see it now Hiccup? Our conquest ends here tonight. My fleet may be in ruins, my army shattered and those that remain frightened. But I will not rest until one of us has fallen,' Viggo began his monologue. 'Your previous attacks have spent much of my resources, this is all I have left now. I knew it would end in flames, so I brought some of my own. My final move in this game of ours.' He concluded.

It was Viggo's classic move, he had sacrificed his men in an attempt to wear down his opponent, but Hiccup was still unsure about a certain detail. 'Your army is spent Viggo and they have failed to take any of us with you. Your plan has failed and this game is over, now!' He yelled back.

Viggo simply chuckled menacingly. 'On the contrary Hiccup. It's only just begun. I'm sure you haven't forgotten about a certain set of plans you stole from me, one that includes the details of this ship,' he stared down upon the Riders. 'Dragon Riders, I give you project Sunspear. Release the dragons!' he ordered.

The gang looked to the cargo bay ramp and from within the darkness came the very thing that made the shrill cry. It was a dragon, bright burnt orange scales gleaming brilliantly along its entire hide. With two rear legs, its forward arms sprouted five lone spines, webbed for its wings. It's underbelly was grey but glowed a soft orange hue. A line of dorsal spines ran the entirety of its back from head to tail with three tail fins like a spear on the end. Where the scales met its underbelly, four more spines glowed either side of its neck. Its head on the other hand was most terrifying, resembling somewhat like a Night Fury's, only sharper with two pointed horns in place of ear flaps. The Sunspear's face was angled steeply with a flat nose and pointed jaw containing short but razor sharp teeth. Yet the eyes were what spilled fear into the riders chest, they glowed a fierce yellow that flickered like it was engulfed in flame, the slit pupil piercing through them.

It was as if they could feel its gaze upon them, trapping their movements. Where the legend once was that the Flightmare's spray caused its victims with to freeze with fear, this was a different kind of fear in reality. More Sunspears appeared from the shadows and began slithering into the water, some taking to the air around the riders. They were smaller compared to the beast that held the riders gaze indicating it was their leader, but even then it was only slightly larger than Toothless.

Toothless could feel the gaze trying to draw him in but yet he resisted, building his own defence denying the Sunspear to trap him with his hypnotic gaze. He broke free of the foreign power glaring down at Viggo, his arms spread wide indicating the inevitable scenario unfolding around them.

'Do feel them Hiccup, do you feel how the Sunspear's gaze traps your mind? Powerless to resist, unable to respond. I made a promise and I intend to live up to my word. Bring the Nadder to me.' He commanded his Hunters.

Toothless was tired of the proceedings, no one was going to hurt his friends, not if he could help it. He locked eyes back with the Sunspear and fired a searing ball of plasma, blasting the dragon. It cried out in pain as it fled into the sea, the masses in the air reacting in sporadic patterns over the bay. The other riders gasped rocking forward as they were released from the hypnosis, their minds catching up with their bodies to the present moment.

Hiccup darted his head left and right about the confusion. 'Everyone fall back to the dome!' he shouted directing Toothless around.

A great terrible cry exploded from the sea as the alpha Sunspear thrashed to the surface onto the wreckage of one of the ships. Its chest glowed a great orange before from its mouth, an incredible stream of laser like breath coursed through the ship decks tearing a clean trail completely through the bow and into the next ship. Wood rained into the sky smouldering in flames of destruction. As it did the rest of the Sunspears reverted from their panicked state to an orderly formation perusing the riders.

Viggo stood fast furious at their escape. 'What do we do now Viggo?' Ryker asked coming up from behind.

'Ready the longboats and prepare the men for battle, we're going to shore,' Viggo ordered.

Ryker furrowed his brow at the prospect. 'But what about the dragons? They won't listen when they're in a frenzy attack,' he stated gesturing to the small swarm of orange beasts flying towards the Edge.

'Stay out of their way and they won't attack you. We need them to spread their defence thin, wear them down for us to attack them. Just remember to leave Hiccup for me,' he explained earning a grim smile from Ryker.

'Fine, but I get the girl,' he stated.

Viggo stared down upon his brother, 'No. You can hurt her but I still need her alive. I intend to make Hiccup suffer, to feel the full weight of his failure as one by one I take everything that he holds dear. Then he will die and as for his dragon,' he leaned closer. 'We can sell to Drago as repayment,' he eyed Ryker carefully before strolling away from the bow head.

oOo

The riders touched down inside the dome, Hiccup waiting by the door control lever to retract it once they were all inside. Threatening roars echoed from the bay as the Sunspear pack closed in on their position. Toothless kept a guarding eye on the door, a low grumble from deep in his throat sensing the imminent danger. Astrid hopped down from Stormfly immediately running over to Hiccup. He dropped his helmet to the ground and immediately did the same catching her in his embrace.

'Oh thank Thor you're ok. Please don't do that ever again,' she spoke softly to him feeling the shiver in his breathing.

Hiccup relaxed just a little knowing she was in his arms. 'I don't think I want to,' he gave a shaky laugh. 'I'm just glad you're safe.'

They slowly released each other turning to face the others, they were feeling the stress but physically still strong. They soon became the centre of attention as Snotlout stepped forward.

'What took you two so long, what are those things and, what are you wearing?' He piped in looking quite agitated about the whole scenario.

Ruffnut was right on his tail idling up on Hiccup's other side poking at his armour. 'I know right, this black leather is a good look for you, so fresh,' she sniffed up along his shoulder. 'You can still smell the musk,' she eyed his brother sharing an equally intrigued expression.

Hiccup pushed her aside and stepped forth to address everyone. 'We don't have time for this Ruff ok? Look, this is it guys. Viggo told me this fight ends only when there is only one side left. We departed as soon as we got your message and as for those, Sunspear dragons, I've never even heard of them before,' he look over to Fishlegs. 'Do you know anything?'

He shook his head to the dismay of everyone. 'I know as much about them as you do Hiccup.'

The pressure was looming again as the odds stack higher against them. 'Do you guys at least have some sort of a plan, a strategy, anything? Hiccup asked around unable to focus much on what they needed to do.

Heather tilted her head with uncertainty. 'Well we were going to try and set up choke points against the Hunters, try to hold them at bay,' she suggested, her voice still laced with doubt.

Hiccup breathed out some relief. 'Ok that's good,' he praised the idea thankful someone else had an idea of what could be done.

'But it might not work now with dragons,' she tried discredit the idea.

Hiccup shook his head. 'Yes it can. I'm sure that Viggo is launching his remaining force at us now, so Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, you guys hold those choke points as long as you can. Focus on keeping the Hunters attention. Heather, Fishlegs, I need you to draw away some of those dragons and see what you can find out about them maybe force them to fire back on Viggo if you can,' he assigned.

'What about you two?' Heather asked.

Hiccup cast Astrid an unconvincing glance, she could already tell what he was thinking. 'We're going to find the pack leader,' his response earned a series of groans and incredulous remarks. 'If we can find a way train him, it could turn the tides significantly.' Hiccup reasoned.

'Or get you two killed! Now I don't know about the rest of you guys but,' Snotlout paused realising what he was about to say. 'You two are the best Dragon Riders we have.'

The remark of sincerity caught all but Hiccup by surprise. 'Thank you Snotlout, but we still have to try. If things get rough, Toothless and Stromfly have our backs, they'll get us out before anything happens.' He expressed his return gratitude.

Just as he finished, the dome exploded as a stream of fire cut straight along the side tearing a clean hole that dug into the stone. The riders jumped back in surprise as a Sunspear poked its sharp head through the gap. Toothless barked in response blasting it away with two plasma blasts.

'Go!' Hiccup commanded, picking up his helmet on his way to the Night fury.

Astrid was close behind him atop Stormfly as they broke through the narrow shaft in floor of the dome and cliff side. They glided down into the crevice and back out into the sea of destruction and shipwrecks.

'We have to stop by my hut first Astrid,' he called back, spotting the rows of longboats making for shore.

'Why?' She called back.

'I need my shield,' he replied angling the tail fin for a direct path up to the purple and red structure spotted with small flames.

Following close behind Toothless and Stormfly, Meatlug and Windshear propelled out from the cliff face flying sharply into the sky and the small swarm of Sunspear dragons. Heather and Fishlegs cast each other a fearful glance as they rose to join the pack. They could see along the tree line a dark rustling, like the trees were alive or an evil trick was played upon their vision. FIshlegs' spirits rose as he realised what the waves of dark shadows were. In a spectacular display or aerial acrobatics the guardians of the island rose into the sky above the Sunspears forming together to create the animate shape of a giant rippling dragon; the Night Terrors had come to aid the defence of their home.

The Sunspears reeled back from the magnificent display, some firing their jet streams of super concentrated lava at the Terrors. They quickly learned from their mistake as the Terrors rearranged their form, the fire passing harmlessly through them.

Fishlegs and Heather rode to the Night Terror's side spotting the white scaled leader at its eye. 'Alright Smidvark, let's push these guys out of here,' Fishlegs relyaed readying his posture for a full frontal assault.

Smidvark squawked in concurrence and ordered the Night Terrors into a forward dive towards the Sunspears. Seeing the act of aggression, the Sunspears locked their formation into a tight mould and charged towards them surprising both riders. The distance between them closing rapidly and just as they did, the Sunspears began firing streams of laser like fire in tight succession barraging the riders and Night Terrors.

'Fall back!' Heather shouted before a stream of fire shot passed, the heat causing her cry out in pain and cover her face.

'Heather!' Fishlegs called after her as Windshear overbalanced and dropped towards the bay.

She managed to level out her wings saving herself and her rider from crashing into the burning shipwrecks below. Heather sat herself up, her balance groggy and breathing shallow from the sudden heat blast. Meatlug flew in beside her, Fishlegs relieved in the fact Heather was physically unharmed by the fire bolt, though he could not assess the mental scarring that may have occurred. He looked to the sky to see the airborne Sunspears breakthrough the Night Terror defence engaging the tree lines and the lower levels of the base.

'Oh Thor are you ok?' he fussed as Heather came around her dizziness refocusing on the sheer overwhelming sight of Dragon's Edge.

Sunspears raided the stables, the roof of the hanger building collapsing in on itself as a stream of fire melted a perfect line through it. From the air they could see as the scaffolding supports began to give way from the fire, chunks of charred wood and molten steel supports dripping bit by bit. The weight of the structure was overbearing and with a thunderous crackle, the landing strip surged forward as it split in half from the hanger. The Sunspears took to the air again watching as the entire structure slid from its supports riding the cliff side down in a mess of burning wood before dismantling upon impact with the rocky waters below.

'Oh my God's. How can we stop this?' Heather breathed out, unable to fully comprehend the blazing inferno of orange dragons slowly tearing the edge apart.

Fishlegs looked with her, the dread in his heart overwhelming. 'I don't-,' he began to say spotting the mobile forms of Snotlout and the Twins trying to force the Hunters into a bottleneck along the gangplanks by the beach, several Hunters including Viggo and Ryker slipping past to the lower ladders.

He searched up towards the highest point of the cliff also catching the glint of Hiccup's shield against the firelight. 'We give Hiccup and Astrid as much time to train that Sunspear.'  
_

 **The end of Searing Sun, to be continued in Where No One Goes**

 **Impossible odds, nowhere to run with angry Sunspears on the prowl. Perfect :D The end is here.**

 **I finally got to pay homage to the Flightmare episode. That remark was just jawdroppingly funny.**

 **Viggo and Hiccup's initial bargaining war reminds me of a Sherlock Holms vs James Moriarty conversation. Battle of intellect, strategic knowledge and wit. Needless to say that has been one of the most enjoyable, but hardest parts of this story to write. I hope I have done it justice. Heck I hope I have done this whole chapter justice.**

 **Please review and ask questions about any of the decision making and planning for any of this story. Only one more chapter then this story undergoes revision for one final run before it is officially completed.**


	10. Where No One Goes

**The End is here. I have gone back and drafted the entirety of the first 9 chapters for grammar and structural mistakes whilst also updating continuity to work with Season 4 of RTTE in the most part. I would advise re-reading them through to gain the full experience of the story.**

Time was all they needed. As much as there could be spared as the flames licked at the gangplanks, scorching the supports. Toothless landed gracefully by the hut, Hiccup fast to flip his leg and sprint inside the blazing building. The fire had spread up the walls and roof, destabilising the structural integrity of the hut. Chunks of scolding wood flaking from the walls were narrowly avoided as he skirted through the smoke hazed mess, sweat beginning to stream down his forehead. He spotted the shield resting against the far wall, the fire spilling through the ceiling as support beams crashed down blocking the path. Hiccup staggered backwards avoiding the beam as embers erupted in shards of light before him.

Wasting no more time against the heat, he leaped through the flame riddled wood feeling the fleeting intensity of the heat wave. He passed through with no more than a light searing on his armour claiming his prize of polished Gronkle iron. More of the roof caved in followed by frightened cries from outside.

He looked to see the form of Astrid under the cover of Stormfly and Toothless's wings, the smoke and heat waves disorientating his vision. 'Hiccup!' she yelled to him watching in fear as the second floor of the hut collapsed above him.

Hiccup raised the shield over his head making hasty speed towards her as the second floor crashed into the first and fell right through deck. Debris clattered against his shield, as the entire structure buckled in on itself just as he reached the temporary safety of the dragons. He coughed the smoke from his lungs as Astrid caught him, the gangplanks underneath weakening under their weight. He stared behind as the once tidy hut broke from its supports through the gangplanks down the cliff side.

Hiccup felt a major shift in balance from underneath. 'To the air!' he commanded, slinging his shield on his back and vaulting into Toothless.

The gangway broke under the stress before the dragons could properly take flight resulting in a desperate glide attempt to catch the wind. Toothless's tail fin snapped open as Hiccup finally fastened himself into the saddle properly, their glide sweeping close to the falling building down the cliff. Taking a sharp arc back to higher altitudes, Hiccup lifted his face shield and took a moment drink in the horror that had befallen Dragon's Edge.

The bay was alit with amber light glistening across the water's surface as the wreckages of the fifteen ships floated in misery. The sky no longer glistened with starlight as dark clouds swallowed their light shrouding them in darkness. Yet as the smoke rose higher, so did the fire. He followed the trails of flame leeching on every last bit of natural fuel from the furthest cliff along towards the base itself. Sunspear dragons dotted across the sky and land, their bodies glowing like giant fireflies as they tore through everything they found and yet ignoring the troops of Hunters climbing the battlements. Snotlout and the Twins worked their hardest to keep them at bay only to have Sunspears intercept their defensive strategies. The dome was shredded and their fire burning away the support scaffolding for the huts. So far, only Snotlout's and the clubhouse remained.

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight. Perched upon the roof of the clubhouse, the pack leader blazing his ferocious colours like a beacon. He watched as it spread its wings to full span and from the depths of its throat, a tremendous, deafening shriek bleared across the bay. Hiccup's hands shot straight to his ears as did Astrid's, but unfortunately the dragons' ears took a beating disorientating their focus. He felt Toothless surge unsteadily towards the gangplanks underneath the clubhouse so in a last ditch effort, he angling the tail fin to guide him to relative safety. Together they crashed against the walkway by the ladders leading to the top level. Stormfly was close to follow suit, fumbling her way down with a skid against the wood.

Hiccup and Astrid staggered to their feet helping their dragons to their feet. 'Toothless, hey you ok bud?' Hiccup held the Night Fury's head in both hands, searching his luminous green eyes for any sign of disorientation.

Toothless blinked into focus his pupils dilated back to normal. 'Oh, thank Thor, don't worry bud I've got you,' he said catching a quick glance towards Astrid.

Stormfly was back on her feet shaking her head and blinking rapidly. 'Astrid, on top of the clubhouse, that's got to be the pack leader,' he stated to her.

'Seems so,' she replied with a hint of satire. 'What's your plan?'

Hiccup removed his helmet and stored it in the saddle compartment. 'Get its attention off the other dragons and onto us, then do whatever we can to train it. We do that, we have a chance to save the Edge,' he explained.

'Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that,' a vicious voice snarled behind them.

All four of them turned to find a man smouldering with ash and smoke, part of his face burnt and angry. Ryker stood steady, his duel blades drawn and ready to strike. Toothless glared down on the Dragon Hunter, charging his plasma to strike at any moment.

'Where's Viggo?' Hiccup demanded.

Ryker remained unfazed. 'Took a fall off the ladders below. Oh but don't worry, he'll be here soon enough. Just in time for your execution,' he answered just as menacing as before.

Hiccup had lost his patience with the brothers back on the ship, he was not in the mood to deal with them again. 'I don't think so, Toothless!'

Toothless fired his plasma bolt at Ryker's feet. The Hunter was too slow to dive out of the way, the blast showering him in wood and launching back against the gangway. Astrid unsheathed her axe and stepped up upon Stormfly's tail.

'Launch me Stormfly,' she commanded crouching low.

Stormfly flicked her tail high allowing for Astrid to somersault over the flaming hole in the pathway towards Ryker. She drew back her axe screaming a battle cry catching the Hunter off guard as he lifted up his jagged blades in defence. The sword was knocked over the edge from Astrid's angled strike, leaving him with one. Ryker rolled out from under her next vertical strike in the nick of time, the axe head impacting against the wood. He circle around to his right swinging a wide cut across Astrid's headline only for her to duck underneath pulling out the axe and raising it to block Ryker's second overhead blow.

The metal blades clashed together in a battle for strength over one another. 'Hiccup! Go get the Sunspear, I'll take care of Ryker!' she yelled spiting venom at the sound of the hunter's name.

Hiccup didn't like the odds. Ryker was bigger and stronger than she was, but Astrid was nimble and fast on her feet, if things got tough she would find a way out. Stormfly strafed along the outside of the fight looking for opportunities to stick the Hunter with her spines, but at the speed of their movements she didn't want to risk hitting her rider.

Hiccup nodded forcing himself to accept the risk of the situation. 'Let's go Toothless,' he directed climbing up the ladder to the clubhouse.

The Sunspear stood tall upon the building overwatching the destruction raging below. Snotlout, the Twins, Heather and Fishlegs were now focused on defending the Hunters that swarmed the lower gangplanks firing arrows and slamming their swords against the metal of the shields. Hiccup paused as he reached the top to watch the Hunters slam their weapons against the shields. The traditional knowledge was that dragons became disorientated by the loud noises but in the case of the Sunspears, they seemed to lash out unfocused and ravenous. The clashing of metal made them aggravated uncontrollable even as one unfortunate hunter became the victim of a Sunspear's rage.

Hiccup moved onwards with the new knowledge, the Sunspear alpha's attention drawing towards the Viking. The dragon's flaming yellow eyes pierced a terrifying gaze upon him. Hiccup averted his eyes focusing on his surroundings. The clubhouse was still unscathed from the fires for now, but with the dragons and Hunter's closing in, it wouldn't be too long. Loud scratching and growls filled his ears as the Sunspear moved down from the clubhouse to face him. It's burnt colours magnificent, shining brightly against the sunken glow of the fires below.

Hiccup took a deep breath trying as he dared to only glimpse briefly at the eyes of the Sunspear. 'Ok, ok. Hey, it's ok. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm a friend see,' he unsheathed the Dragon Blade from its holster and ignited the blade.

The Sunspear lifted his angular head in confusion, unsure of the trickery playing out before him; a human with the gift of flame like their own. Hiccup steadily waved the blade in front of the dragon, being sure its attention was focused solely glistening fire. He could see the Sunspear growing wearier by the second, its head twitching between himself and the blade. His teeth slowly appeared and the growling rose.

Hiccup backed away careful not to startle the ferocious creature before him. 'Ok, don't really like that. What about this?'

He flipped the hilt and ejected the empty gas canister into his hand. The Sunspear watched with an added caution, his trust of the human growing ever more suspicious than before. Hiccup tossed the empty canister over the platform and slipped in a new one from his boot pouch. The canister clicked into place and he aimed the gas head out towards the ocean. Green gas spurted into the air and exploded in a small ball of amber as he clicked the igniter. The Sunspear jolted back in surprised, the human once again presenting a gift of that only his brothers and sisters possessed. Who is he?

The dragon lowered himself low against the platform, his teeth glinting against the firelight. Hiccup eased away ready to jump clear should he be attacked. There was just something about this dragon so unlike those he already knew as if it could understand on a different level what he was trying to achieve. He had to keep pressing forth, he needed to earn its trust. Planting his metal foot against the boards, Hiccup twirled himself around and sprayed a ring of gas before igniting it. The Sunspear hesitated for a moment, his prejudice assumptions shaken once again.

Hiccup could see from the corner of his eye, Toothless had sneaked his way up on top of the club house. He was crouched ready to pounce at the first sign of aggression. The Sunspear was growing ever more confused with his own beliefs, his burning eyes darting between the sword and the human. Hiccup was running out of tricks and the skittish behaviour of the dragon wasn't helping to decide if it was still guarded about him or not. There was still one thing he could do.

He slipped his hands through the loops of his pants and pulled open his wings. 'There see, we're not so different. I just need you to work with me,' he calmed stretching out his arms.

The Sunspear paused in curiosity. This was something new for a human, a new mystery for his kind. Never before had there been a human with, wings? Hiccup held his ground shooting a quick look in Toothless's direction that his methods might be working. The Night Fury remained silent watching with penetrative eyes as the Sunspear sneaked towards his rider.

'That's it big guy,' he said raising his hand.

Hiccup could feel his lungs constrict as he faced away from the dragon, his eyes closed and trust now entirely in the hands of the magnificent creature. The Sunspear sniffed the air, he could see the human hand waiting patiently for something as it made no movement closer. Perhaps was it waiting for himself? Why would the human do that? Why would he put his trust in his enemy? Unless, he wasn't one. Possibly the demonstration was not of a warning, but a sign of trust to show he was in fact a friend. The dragon focused on the pink palm and slowly, inch by inch he leaned in towards it hovering mere millimetres away.

Rage injected his mind and through the cloud of fury were the shapes of two unrecognisable figures. The crack of steel against steel caught Hiccup's attention. He flung his hand back just as strong jaws clamped down on smoky air, they golden eyes feverous with seething hatred. He jumped to the side against the clubhouse door to face his nemesis.

'No!' Hiccup cried out charging at Viggo.

The Hunter was darkened with spots of ash and his armour was lightly scored with burn marks and tears. He reacted with calm precision raising his long sword to parry the inferno of the Dragon Blade. Bright sparks flew as Hiccup's blow was deflected away from his body and the splash of burning Nightmare gel fell harmlessly to the platform.

'You're going to regret that Viggo!' he spat swiping across the Hunter's torso.

Viggo skipped backwards. 'On the contrary, I doubt I very much will,' he replied.

A roar erupted behind Hiccup and he turned to face the Sunspear charging at him. The dragon blasted a stream of fire past the adversaries prompting Hiccup to use his shield. He retracted his blade and unslung it just in time as Viggo sprang back into a lunge behind him but he held the shield fast deflecting his blow. Toothless fired a light blast near the Sunspear catching its attention but it did not anticipate for the Night Fury to leap down and tackle him over the gangplanks. The Sunspear shrieked in shock as it struggle to right itself in the air. Toothless was almost brought down with the wild dragon, his tail end hanging dangerously over the edge.

Viggo and Hiccup continued their bout of swordsman skills thrusting lunges to the ribs and blocking opposing charges. The Hunter was by far the more experienced fighter turning the environment against the dragon rider. Hiccup blocked another swing aimed for his neck using his shield following through with his own blade. If it wasn't for Astrid's training, he would have perished much sooner and though the fire upon his blade was a handy deterrence, it wasn't enough to hold Viggo back indefinitely. Though not to discredit his efforts, Viggo was thoroughly impressed by the young Viking's resolve, but it wouldn't hold. He caught Hiccup's blade with his own giving it a quick twist followed by short flick near his right ear. The blade caught one of his braids slicing it clean off sending a dreaded wash of fright through the Dragon Rider.

'I never thought you were one for single combat Hiccup, I always felt that negotiations were your strong point,' Viggo taunted him, slamming his long sword against the wood in a failed blow.

'We are done talking Viggo,' Hiccup replied aiming his shield towards the Hunter.

He fired the internal bowlers catching Viggos legs. The Hunter trip forward opening a window for Hiccup to strike down but Viggo rolled out of the way and sliced through the ropes. The flame of the Dragon Blade was faint now as the Nightmare gel expired.

'Your tricks will serve you no good this time Hiccup. Whilst you are indeed a worthy combatant, your skills are far undermined by my own.' Viggo said as their blades clashed together.

It was ultimately true, he was merely delaying the inevitable the longer he stood and fought the Hunter. Hiccup pushed back against the blade and jumped back casting a quick glance to Toothless who had managed to pull himself onto the gangplanks. The tides had turned.

'How sure are you in that theory?' Hiccup counter pointed flipping the hilt in his hand.

Viggo was on the defensive now, he was still alone in this fight with no dragon root arrows or nets. Ryker was still busy fighting Astrid below and now the Night Fury was ready to strike. But as fate might suggest, or the consequences of earlier actions, a third party aggressor was close by. His expression turned from hard to sinister as he watched the Sunspear alpha soar down upon them. Hiccup noticed the change of attention and looked up behind to see the Sunspear blast an awesome stream of supercharged fire right through the centre of the gangplanks, cutting them clean in half.

All three of them leaped for cover. Hiccup raised his shield in an instinctual action for protection but the force and heat of the blast tore down upon him. He could feel as the Gronkle iron sheets peeled away exposing the wood, ripping the shield from his arm. The molten pieces crumbled away falling through the deteriorating platform. Hiccup could feel the entire structure unbalancing and the planks of wood dropping into the burning furnaces below. He pushed himself to his feet just the deck gave way with him. Toothless scrambled through the burning decay to try and reach but he too dropped with the debris. There was only one thing he could do, Hiccup leaped out from the rubble with his arms wide praying to Thor the wind would catch his wings.

The world below was fire and destruction. Piles of fallen huts and walkways burning away as Sunspears continued to wreak havoc on whatever crossed them. Hiccup glided straight over the battle towards the bay, Toothless was nowhere in sight and to make matters worse his tailfin was loose. He searched desperately for a place to possibly land leading to a lone solution. He would have to land in the water, amongst the floating debris and Hunter ships. It was far from preferable as the force would most definitely cause injury, but possible injuring far outweighed the certainty of death.

He angled himself in line with the bay, his chest freezing with fear as the freezing waters grew closer and the broken ships grew taller. Hiccup used all his strength to try and angle him up and decrease his velocity to minor success. His boot skimmed first catching it enough to pull him against the water, after that the world spun uncontrollable as he skipped against the shimmering surface, the last thing he could hear was rushing water and a terrified shriek.

Then everything went dark and the cold settled in.

oOo

Sweat was streaming down her forehead as the duel raged on and the fires crept higher around them. Steel crashed against steel as her axe locked edges with his sword. Her eye's burned hatred towards the man as he grimaced in pain from the multiple burns and cuts he had sustained throughout the siege. Though he was bigger in size, his weight was Astrid's advantage as she angled herself to throw him out of balance. Their blades detached and Ryker stumbled forwards whipping his sword around in defence.

'Hit him Stormfly!' she called to her dragon.

The Nadder flexed her tail slinging several spines at the Hunter. He countered with his sword and wrist armour, the spines bouncing away harmlessly. Astrid was running out of ideas and space, the fire was creeping in around the edges of the deck closing them in. Flakes of charred wood were crumbling away and the worrisome creaking of the weakened structure offered no ease for the mind. Ryker charged again with a growl, swiping across her middle. She tumbled into a roll swinging her axe vertically before bringing it back down, once again her strike blocked.

A hazy figure beyond the fire caught her eye climbing the ladder to the clubhouse. 'Viggo? Hiccup!' she exclaimed ducking around Ryker allowing his sword to crash against the deck.

'Oh no you don't!' Ryker growled, grabbing Astrid's hood and yanking her to the ground.

The world seemed to flip as she landed against the gangplanks. The intoxicating smoke and orange haze that filled the sky blotting out the stars. Soon enough another figure covered them too with shining jagged steel plummeting towards her. She swung her axe around, the head jutting the blade out against her shoulder guards. Taking another opportunity, Astrid flicked her legs up and kick Ryker in the face following through back onto her feet. The Hunter howled out in pain and began a flurry of berserk swings, his anger unbalancing his movement and focus. She ducked back and forth from the blade looking for an opening finally seizing at point as Ryker exposed his left ribs.

She brought her axe around to sink deep in his side and finish the Dragon Hunter once and for all, but her face was hit by something hard. Ryker's fist had swung around in defence striking its mark, Astrid grasped her cheek feeling the tenderness of her skin; it would surely bruise and was all Ryker needed to take advantage of. He drew his sword low in a diagonal slice, Astrid barely reacting in time to parry. Though it was still not enough, the blade sliced cleanly through the wood of the handle separating the axe head and ripping it from her hands. The pieces fell over the edge and into the fires below.

Astrid scuttled backwards out of Ryker's striking range, Stormfly was hovering behind her looking for a way impale the Hunter with her spines. She desperately wanted to fry the scum alive with her fire, but the blast would likely break through the deck and collapse the structure endangering Astrid. If she flew in close and attacked, Ryker was smart enough to know her weak points and she would be cut down instantly. She squawked in fear circling the combatants, too much longer in the air and the other Hunters below would surely shoot those her with those dreaded arrows.

'No getting away this time,' Ryker jeered holding his blade steady, his eyes cold. 'You've no weapon, your dragon shoots and she'll kill us both, come near and I'll gut her. And believe me I will make her suffer.'

Astrid's insides boiled with fury. 'Then, I'll kill you. Viggo wants you alive, he wants to kill you in front of your beloved, break his spirit and soul. But I think a corpse will do just fine,' Ryker sneered walking down upon her.

A panicked cry filled the air turning both heads towards the duel above them. They watched as the Sunspear alpha tumbled through the air from the clubhouse and Toothless skidded to hang precariously over the edge. Ryker simply glowered back at her, with eyes of the intention to kill. He advanced forth brandishing the blade by his side dragging it against the wood. The sound was terrifying now, the audible inevitability that would be the demise of her or Stormfly should she act, a sacrifice Astrid had now doubt the loyal Nadder would bestow upon herself. Perhaps she could jump to her and attack from the air but risk bringing down the whole structure endangering Hiccup and Toothless, not to mention putting Stormfly at striking range of Ryker. It was the only option she had left.

Turning on her heels, Astrid started sprinting towards the edge of gangplanks. 'Stormfly!' she yelled.

Ryker was hot on her heels readying to strike down upon whomever stood closest. He reached out tackling Astrid to the deck. Several spines whipped through the air behind them missing their mark.

'And that'll be your last failure,' he said rising his blade ready to plunge in into Astrid's heart.

'Windshear now!'

A silver spine shot through the air and embed deep into Ryker's shoulder causing him to fall back. Astrid slithered out from underneath to see Heather somersault from her dragon, her double ended axe glistening against the firelight. The Hunter stumbled to his feet unfocused by the coursing pain through his shoulder. He pulled the silver spine out just as Heather swung her axe across, knocking the spine towards Astrid before following through with a sharp jab to his gut and finishing by slamming the flat of her blade across his head.

Ryker shuffled around on his hands and knees dazed and confused as to what just happened. His senses somewhat returned and he lashed out with his sword. Heather expected the blow and parried it knocking the sword from his hands.

'It's over Ryker!' She spat, her face hard and cold much to the contrary of the Hunter.

Ryker, at the mercy of both women and their dragons crouched on his hands and knees was chuckling. 'Over? Over! Oh no, no, no, no. It's far from over. Ha, you haven't won and you won't,' he rambled through slurred speech clutching at his shoulder, blood streaming down his arm.

Astrid rested the spine against Ryker's throat causing him to tense, his eyes cold and full of malice. 'The Sunspears won't stop. They won't go away, they'll keep going until they've burnt this entire island to the ground. They'll reawaken your island's volcano and transform it for themselves, nothing but ash and fire,' Ryker coughed.

'You're lying!' Astrid retorted pressing the point harder against his throat, a small trickle of blood sweeping from the wound.

'It was Viggo's plan, it was always the plan. He knew it would happen,' Ryker continued, closing his eyes as to accept his fate. 'Just finish it.'

Astrid squeezed her hand tighter around the spine. 'Do it!' He yelled.

'Astrid look out!' Heather screamed just as planks of wood erupted into the air soaked in flames all around them.

A stream of Sunspear fire tore right by them, the intense heat causing them to duck for cover. The gangplanks began to fall through as the structural integrity was destroyed. Astrid and Heather staggered towards the edge not once looking back as Ryker fell with the deck into the storm of fire and debris, his screams echoing out until they suddenly fell silent. The women clambered onto their dragons back, Astrid physically exhausted and her cheek red and swollen. Both were silent as they saw the horrific display before them; the limp body of Ryker impaled by several spikes of broken wood lying in the pile of burning rubble.

Astrid turned away from the nightmarish scene before her senses returned and a wave of cold fear inducing her. 'Hiccup!' she gasped, 'Heather go help the others, I'm going to look for Hiccup. Go Stormfly!' she urged towards the clubhouse rubble at the base of the cliff.

'Astrid wait!' Heather called to closed ears.

Ryker was dead, Viggo was missing and Hiccup had fallen. There was a chance, a chance she held onto with all she could that somewhere within the destruction a heart still beat.

oOo

Mostly it was just a rushing sound, then there was light, but not bright like the day. It was dark and the clouds had a soft glow of amber in them. The ground felt hard but cold and made of wood. There was another sound of snuffling and warbling? Reality fell back into place and then everything sharpened back into focus, he remembered falling, no flying and crashing into cold darkness. Now he was on solid ground but still cold and wet, with a tingling sensation in his toes, but only his right foot. He didn't have a left foot, it was made of metal now because of a fall, a different fall many years ago.

'Oh Gods what happened, Toothless? Is that you bud,' Hiccup asked idly raising his arm.

He hissed in pain. _Bad idea, very bad idea_ , he mentally slapped himself as the throbbing burned in his shoulder. It didn't feel as if it was broken, just hit really hard. Two luminous green eyes appeared through the darkness and a pink tongue flopped down sliding up his face.

'Hey bud, no, Toothless stop, please?' he pleaded. 'Thank you,' he said when the Night Fury sat back.

Hiccup carefully sat up and looked beyond his dragon. His whole body burned with aches and pain, but not to the extent of his heart when he saw the horror that was Dragon's Edge. The cliff sides were livid with waves of amber light as if the whole island was moving. The greatest fires burned ferociously from the remains of the built structures, the clubhouse, their huts and the gangways all in pieces scattered across the cliffs. The memories with them burnt to ash and trampled upon by wild dragons and the Hunters who released them. All their hard work reduced to soot and smoke along with the dreams of exploring from their home away from home.

Hiccup bowed his head in plain grief. It wasn't meant to end like this, they were supposed to be a beacon of safety and hope for dragons that travelled far and wide. The dragons they had saved, that had saved them in return, showed them new things and learnt more than ever before. Through all the battles and storms alike, they as riders had drawn even closer to their companions, and in turn grew closer to each other that they were more like family than just friends. In the cases of some, they almost were family and all it took was time, resilience and a bit of lightning.

Hiccup pulled himself back to reality at the thought of lightning. Lightning is always followed by thunder, the striking of Thor's hammer against his anvil as he works. He strained his eyes looking back up to the very top of the edge to find his prize against all odds still standing tall; the Thunder Ear. The Edge may have been lost, but they could still defeat the Hunters once and for all. But how would they defeat an army? With an army of their own and Hiccup knew exactly how to rally them against the Hunters, at least in theory.

He reached up to Toothless and hauled himself into the saddle, clicking himself into the stirrups and unfolding the hand grips. He checked inside the saddle compartment, both the Dragon Eye and the sheet of Hotburple Iron were safely stored away. _At least one thing wouldn't be lost to the fires of destruction._ Hiccup thought.

'The Thunder Ear Toothless, we can stop the Hunters,' He directed.

oOo

Stormfly set down by the remains of the dome and the rubble of the clubhouse squashed up against it. The building for the most part was still identifiable despite its mangled form, the roof squashed and collapsed with large holes. Fire licked at the edges and it wouldn't be too long before the whole structure was engulfed in flame. Astrid pulled apart the fallen planks and squeezed through the gaps inside the fallen building. Dust and smoke smothered her as she crawled around the debris looking for the body of Hiccup, praying to all the gods he was still alive. A lesser man may have been killed, but Hiccup was far from that and she was going to prove it.

Her hand brushed across something soft and almost squishy in nature. Her spirits fluctuated and heart leaped from her chest in a mixture of relief and surprise. The smoke made it almost impossible to see, but she knew someone was there by the texture of the leather vest, the scaly under armour and the squishiness of an exposed, toned bicep. Wait that wasn't right, Hiccup's armour covered his whole arm. Astrid recoiled away when she felt the arm move and clutch at her own. The grip was too strong as it ripped her around and a cold piece of metal was held up against her throat.

'Let's not make any, unfortunate decisions now shall we?' came the all too familiar punctual but menacing voice.

Even if she had her axe, there was no escaping this hold without paying a very expensive price. She knew what the game was, she knew he wouldn't kill her now. He was too devious for that, killing now as easy as it could be wasn't painful enough on his enemies, he would want to watch them suffer for all their worth and when their spirit was broken, only then would her time be up. That's how Viggo played his game.

Viggo dragged them both out of the smouldering wreck, the knife still dangerously close against Astrid's neck. Stormfly squawked in distress upon seeing her rider at the mercy of the Hunter. She raised her tail and flared her spines in warning, ready to strike at any moment should an opportunity present itself.

'Call off your dragon,' Viggo sneered.

Astrid tentatively raised her hands. 'Stormfly, it's ok. I'm ok, just calm down,' she soothed.

Stormfly kept her steely glare but submitted to the request nonetheless. Astrid assumed they were to ride her to Hiccup, wherever he may be now. But a tug in the other direction proved otherwise. Viggo held the blade steady as he almost dragged her towards the spiral rock ramp.

'Make sure she stays, no heroics, no rescues,' Viggo commanded.

'Where are we going Viggo?' she protested earning a frightening warning as the blade's cold shaft lay flat against her throat.

'Just do it! Then you'll see,' he responded tugging her away.

Once again she held up her hands. 'Stormfly stay,' she instructed.

The Nadder hesitated, her worry for Astrid causing her to fret unsure of what to do. She chirped a couple of times strafing in front of them looking for some way to save her rider. A small shake of the head from Astrid warded her attempts off completely. She knew the dragon could take care of herself, but her own fate was looking bleaker than the night sky.

oOo

The fires rose higher up the cliff sides, the entire base alight and decaying. Nonetheless the last garrison of Dragon Hunters scaled the cliffs taking aim with their drugged arrows at the dragon riders. Snotlout and Hookfang swooped low against the Hunters reigning a stream of fire dividing them. The Nightmare's flight was laboured and unsteady as he arced wide behind the base and skidded to a halt in the forest. Only seconds later, Barf and Belch touched down stumbling on approach, their front right paw lifted in pain.

Snotlout jumped off and checked his dragons hide. 'Oh no Hookfang!'

He found a long gash underneath his right wing that had pierced his scales. 'Just rest buddy, it'll be ok,' he fussed finding a roll of bandages from his saddle pack.

He huffed in aggravation. 'Oh who am I kidding, these'll barely hold! Stay still Hookfang,' he said unrolling the cloth in a ragged attempt to hold the wound.

The twins were in no greater mood either, though their Zippleback could still fly Heather had called a retreat to regroup. There was no denying the Edge, the great base they had built had fallen, but now simply fighting the Hunters was becoming impossible, let alone the Sunspears that crawled all over the place.

'I mean normally, I love a good fight, lots of explosions and sharp metal. But when you're the one exploding it ruins all the fun,' Tuffnut complained.

'And now look at our dragons and the Edge, I mean we haven't ever nor would I think we would go this far,' Ruffnut continued in a disheartened mood. 'What do we do now?'

Just as she finished Meatlug and Fishlegs landed, both covered in ash and weary from battle. Snotlout cleaned up his rough patch job on Hookfang and hurried over to him.

'Fishlegs I,' he paused a moment noticing there being only the one rider and dragon. 'Where's Heather?'

FIshlegs dismounted with a look of concern. 'She went after Astrid, we saw her fighting Ryker, alone,' he said.

The others gasped casting worried glances among each other, even the dragons were distressed by the name. 'Well what about Hiccup?' Snotlout asked again.

Fishlegs shook his head. 'I don't know. He was by the clubhouse trying to train the Sunspear leader but we were fighting and then the clubhouse fell down. I haven't seen Hiccup or Toothless since.'

It was an icy pain that seemed to grip them all. They didn't want to even think of the possibility, how could it be possible? There were no comments made, only silence to fill their air with doubt and disbelief.

'So what do we do now? We can't go back over that ridge and fight again ok. Hookfang is injured, you and Meatlug are clearly exhausted and the Twins,' Snotlout wavered his hand trying to think of an injury they had sustained. 'Point is,' he was cut off by Fishlegs.

'Don't say it Snotlout, we can't give not unless,' he too was interrupted.

'Unless Hiccup says so? I can't believe I'm saying this but we can't always rely on Hiccup to make the decisions for us ok. He's not here, we don't know where he is and the longer we stand and argue about who calls the shots, the closer we are to being food for those crazy Sunspear dragons!' Snotlout retorted.

Fishlegs was speechless. He didn't know what to think for one the one hand, Snotlout was taking it upon himself to try and lead them to some relative safety, but at the cost of leaving their friends behind. It was a dilemma neither wanted to try and solve for whatever the action they took, they would all be at risk falling too. Fishlegs turned towards the ridge where an orange hue illuminated the sky with the smoke and glowing dragons dived throughout it scorching the cliff sides with their incinerating breath.

'Please Hiccup, please be ok.'

oOo

Ok was an understatement for sure. Luckily enough they blended in with the smoke well enough that they were able to fly straight towards the Thunder Ear. The Sunspear's were looming the upper cliffs so it wouldn't take them long to reach them, especially if they took airborne. Hiccup's shoulder still ached but it was dulling enough that he could still achieve his intentions. Toothless plopped down onto the platform and Hiccup slid from the saddle, the iron sheet in hand and not bothering with his leg. It may not have been as stable compared to the walking foot piece but it was the least of his worries.

He leaned up against Thunder Ear and placed the sheet against the listening piece. If it wasn't for the Twins and their 'Morning Show,' he might have never thought of using the Thunder Ear as a noise amplifier.

'Alright, weld it in place bud, just enough that it'll hold on its own' Hiccup directed.

Toothless opened his mouth and a concentrated beam of plasma fused the metals together. 'Just a little more Toothless, we almost have it!' he urged holding his arm up to shield his eyes from the blinding glare.

From the shadows a blur of orange struck out catching Toothless by surprise. The sudden shriek alerted Hiccup's full attention and he froze in horror at the sight before him. The Night Fury was pinned under the Alpha Sunspear, it claws tearing all over his scales trying to dig under them. He cast a quick glance at the iron sheet to see it holding fast against the Thunder Ear. If he did what he planned to do who knows what the Sunspear could do, he would more or less put himself in even greater danger. Toothless kicked the wild dragon off rolling to his feet and charged it. The Sunspear pushed back with its two legs crashing into the Night Fury. Howls of rage filled the air alerting the attention of the others. They looked for the source to see two dragons silhouetted against the fire light.

'Up there, I think it's Toothless!' Fishlegs announced.

The others all looked up and gasped. 'And there's Hiccup! What's he doing up there?' Heather asked having joined the riders.

'Who cares, we have to help him,' Fishlegs said, running back to Meatlug.

The two strike class dragons were interlocked in battle each other, wings and tails flying around in an amber blur. Hiccup ducked as a fiery tail whipped around, the three tail fins slamming against the ground. He couldn't interfere at the risk of severely hurting himself, but the burn in his heart at watching his loyal companion fight alone against the enraged pack leader was decimating. The Sunspear reared its head, his throat glowing a fierce orange as he prepared to strike. Toothless kicked his front paw against the dragon's chin directing it away as the stream of searing fire nicked the edge of the platform.

The Sunspear whipped its head away and scratched at the Night Fury's head with his winged claws, four small gashes appearing where he had struck. Opening an opportunity, the Sunspear lurched forward and sunk its teeth into Toothless left wing shoulder. The Night Fury shrieked a terrible cry heard all across the bay.

'TOOTHLESS!' Hiccup cried in horror, but the dragon was still moving, withering from underneath.

Then there was the sound, the unmistakeable whistle of charging plasma. If he had blinked, he may have missed it. The entirety of Toothless's spines streaked blue like a flash of lightning followed by intense blast of purple light and smoke. Both forms hit the ground heavy and wounded as such. Wide eyed and genuinely scared, Hiccup rushed to where Toothless lay, his eyes closed but a heartbreaking whine emanated from within. He held onto the Night Fury's head praying to the gods he would be fine, he hovered his shaking hands near the wounds on his head and shoulder, his own aches but a mere memory.

'Toothless, come on bud come back to me,' he shuddered falling over his dragon.

This couldn't be it, this couldn't be their last minutes together. They had so many adventures yet to come, new islands to explore and new dragons. He pressed his forehead to his best friend's.

 _'Please,'_ he whispered. 'I can't do this without you,'

This final plea for an answer, the last silver of hope was rewarded by a small huff of hair followed by another. Hiccup choked on his breath in relief, Toothless was still alive. Soon, reality set in as he remembered why they were up there. He check the Hotburple iron sheet was still welded to the listening piece before reaching into the storage compartment.

'I need you to hold on Bud, just a little longer,' he paused to look across the ravaged bay.

If all should go to plan, the skies would be swarmed with ravenous Sunspear dragons willing to enact their rage on whatever was before them. Dragon's Edge was lost to the fires, anyone could see that now, but if it meant Viggo and his Hunters would be obliterated in return, it was worth the price. The Edge after all was just a base, sure there were memories embedded in the walls of wood, steel and stone, of laughter, pain, the mishaps and accidental victories that followed. Here people came and went, families united, friendships became stronger and even love was forged. But in the end, Berk was their home and that's what was at stake here tonight.

Hiccup pulled his metalwork hammer from the saddle. 'This is going to hurt,' he said more to himself than Toothless.

He aligned himself steady holding the hammer close to the sheet. He could hear his own heart thumping as if time had slowed down before the deciding act. Air filled his lungs and his arms swung forward with everything he had left. Metal clashed with metal and from the depth of the horn came a sound more deafening than thunder. It crackled like a wave across the bay and beyond and all who heard covered their ears in pain distracted for just enough that they were no longer the Hunters. They were now the hunted. Nothing could stop the frenzy of ballistic Sunspear's now.

Hiccup collapsed against the deck, his hands grasping at his head trying to massage the pounding force against his brain. His gratefulness for not being on the other side of the Thunder Ear could not be described in words for he still received a fair share of the audible blast. Whatever dragons out there would be disorientated terribly and vulnerable, but still relatively safe for the time being. Himself on the other hand he wasn't so sure. The world whilst clear to vision was drowned by the ringing in his ears, all other sound was muffled and lost to what he could still see.

Too slowly did the tinnitus die as he struggled to his feet leaning up against the Thunder Ear. Toothless was no doubt unconscious now as his limp form lay with short rise and fall of pained breaths. The silence broke with the shrill cries of Suspear dragons wreaking havoc about the bay. The air was soon filled with new screams; the fear induced cries of Hunters as they were ripped apart and obliterated in the scorching streams of super charged fire.

'Beautiful isn't it?' a hoarse voice croaked from the within the rising smoke.

Hiccup whirled around lay eyes upon heart wrenching sight. He didn't even see the bruised and battered Dragon Hunter holding her captive, just the woman he loved. Just Astrid. Wiriness seemed to wash away as adrenaline inflamed his heart and his hand instinctively gripped the Dragon Blade.

Viggo's resolve was unwavering holding the dagger firmly by Astrid's throat. 'Are you sure that's wise Hiccup?' he said coolly eyeing the burning sword. 'After all you're not exactly in the best of positions.'

Hiccup retracted the blade and holstered it. 'Alright Viggo, let's forego the mind games. You give me Astrid and I'll give you the Dragon Eye.'

Viggo chuckled dryly at the request. 'Boldness Hiccup I would normally say is indeed one of your stronger suits, but not now. You can indeed give me the Dragon Eye in exchange for Astrid, it is most definitely a fair trade.'

'And you are above anything else a business man, so we have a deal?' Hiccup pushed seeing the fearful look in Astrid's eyes.

Viggo was silent for a passing moment not once diverting his attention. 'No. But I'll take the Dragon Eye if you're so willing to return it,' he stated with a menacing tone. 'My dear Hiccup, did you honestly forget what I told you. This is the end of our conquest together and it's as if fate has brought us together, our forces depleted and each other in possession of something most valuable to the other. Only one of us will walk away tonight, that is my offer.'

Hiccup couldn't deny he was caught, trapped behind one last devious scheme that was designed to tear him apart. He was out of tricks, Toothless was unconscious and Astrid was held by the knife between them. One false move and she would be lost, that's what Viggo's game was. He would break him, his spirit and sanity and use that rage, that pain and distraught to his advantage savouring the moment before with one swift stroke, his own life would be taken. Maybe he would find her in Valhalla amongst the Valkyries. Was that so bad?

Even in the halls of kings and mighty warriors before him, he would have left everyone else behind, his friends, his father. But most of all, he would leave Toothless, to be taken and sold, slaughtered or whatever sick plans Viggo had in store for his truest friend, his companion. That was a path Hiccup was not willing to take, it was as if he was crushed under another weight for he couldn't bear to part with either of them. Then perhaps he didn't have to.

'Then so be it,' Hiccup finally answered taking cautious steps backwards to the saddle.

He retrieved the cylindrical artefact and gave it one last study in his hands before casting a glare towards Viggo. This had to be done right or everything would fall apart before his tired eyes. Each step towards the malicious Hunter felt like hurdling down a mountain of rocks, all it took was one false step and you'd fall. He could see his enemy clearly now; he was covered in ash, his vest torn and battered. His arms wore angry burn and cuts from the fall, hit face no better with darkness of his eyes completely void of any sympathy and a single tear drop of blood seeping down from the cut on his forehead. However it came to be that Viggo had survived the fall, it had left him in his true image.

He extended his left hand palm up awaiting his prize, his grip not once letting down on the dagger. Hiccup limped forth until he was face to face with those dark eyes, not once refraining his gaze as he placed the Dragon Eye back into his enemy's hands. Viggo's lips curled into the venomous smile that knew only victory, until a sensation he did not expect brought a gut wrenching cry from those very lips.

His grip on both Astrid and the dagger fell enough for her to escape his hold and pull the knife from his abdomen. Viggo staggered back in pain clutching at his side, confusion riddle in his expression. The knife in her hand sticky with blood; his blood. The very knife that she had slipped from Hiccup's gauntlet whilst he received the Dragon Eye. The pain itself would be bearable if it were not for the added sense of insult inflicted upon him. There was a certain irony to all this, the great lengths he had gone with the trials they involved only to have it all crash down on in an empty sense of achievement. How was this victory? The blood stained hole laughed at him, a growing sensation as others seemed to fail.

Viggo's vision was still clear for now as he watched the couple embrace. 'Fools!' he coughed feeling the strength beginning to falter. 'You think this is over? You haven't stopped me yet Hiccup, prove your worth and finish it. If you don't I will recover and I will hunt you down to my end.'

Hiccup stared back with an unbroken gaze, the malevolent Dragon Hunter sinking under the strain of his injuries. 'Enough of this Viggo, can't you see what you've become? What you seek so badly will not bring you any satisfaction, it's just going to drown you until there is nothing left but pain. I was no different once, fuelled by my unquenchable obsession for revenge. In fact it took a lunatic to show me what I had become!'

Viggo knelt down to save some strength. 'Amusing as it is to hear you lecture me, it seems you still haven't learnt the lesson I've tried to teach you time and time again. When faced with an opportunity,' Viggo was cut short.

'Sometimes you have to lose, before you find victory. You can't win every fight, sometimes you have to walk away to fight another day. Or maybe you don't even fight ever again,' Astrid piped in catching both men by surprise.

'A cowards path, oh but Astrid how could you possibly walk away from violence? Fighting is what makes you who you are, without it you are nothing!' Viggo spat back grimacing at the short stabs of pain in his side. 'And you Hiccup, whilst you may prefer a peaceful solution to your problems, I know what it is you really seek. I know you well enough to see you don't entirely care that your base has been destroyed, that a part of you is actually glad it is because now you are free again. Free to go beyond the horizons without having to worry about your friends and your enemies, to go where no one goes.'

Was there truth to Viggo's statement? Perhaps he wasn't as stricken by the base's destruction as he might have been, the amount of time and effort put into designing and building their outpost stripped away in a single wave of destruction. But it couldn't deny how he felt, he wanted to ride the skies with Toothless and explore. He wanted to go beyond the borders of his map and chart the new world free from conflict. His hand had unconsciously intertwined with Astrid's in a lock of unity, he had no doubt that she would follow him anywhere too. Together, they would map the world.

'You know what Viggo, you're right. I am free from the responsibility of this place, but don't think I won't miss it. Each and every one of us who have stood against you has found a piece of themselves here on this island and made some of the best memories of our lives. Even then, whether this place lasted or not doesn't matter, it served a purpose nonetheless; to protect Berk from you, your brother and your hunters which is exactly what we've done. Look around you, your army is defeated and your armada in splinters.' Hiccup explained.

Astrid trailed on the thought. 'And now your brother is also dead. I watched him die by the fires you unleashed.'

Viggo's posture hunched some more reaching for support on the ground. The death of his brother should have ignited his fury, yet at this point he knew it was Ryker's own impatience and foolishness that got him killed, neither of which he could show any sympathy for. Ryker was dead to him the moment he was abandoned after the fall. He could see dark movement behind the couple realising that the Night Fury was waking up. The odds had fallen even heavier against him, either he fled now to fight another day or accept his fate. The latter was hastily becoming the definite reality. He ducked his head in wiriness to see the intricate golden patterns of the Dragon Eye at his knees.

He held it up ready to throw. 'And what of this Hiccup? Are you also willing to sacrifice this? As you have clearly explain, I have nothing left but my revenge and this, to which I will throw into the fires and it will be lost forever. The real question is, what are you willing to risk for it?'

Hiccup tensed, his focus on the artefact in Viggo's hand. From behind him he could hear the snuffling and soft warbles of Toothless, but just as fate would have it the burning orange glows of Sunspear's appeared through the smoke and ash. Time was no longer a luxury he could exploit and so too were the choices he had remaining. He cast a quick glance to Astrid with eyes pleading for council, but the cool azure blue seemed to tell him everything he need to know.

'Toothless now!' He yelled and a tiny streak of purple plasma shot between them impacting on the Dragon Eye.

It was enough to knock the artefact from Viggo's hand. 'No!' Viggo cried and scrambled to his feet diving after it.

Hiccup quickly closed the gap and reached to grab it when a searing blast tore between them, through the middle of the Thunder Ear and in a shower of sparks, the Dragon Eye was disintegrated. Hiccup yanked his hand back from the incredible heat along with the raw tingling feeling along all his fingers.

Viggo was on his hands and knees in pure shock and fury, he was breathing heavily and the blood was smothered down his vest and armoured drapes. 'You! I will kill you all!' he roared.

From within the smoke behind Viggo, a flaming orange wing emerged followed by a terrifying shriek. Four claws were brought down upon the Hunter's shoulder and dragged him back down into the shadows. Agonising cries were heard as the Sunspear ripped Viggo limb from limb within the fires below.

Hiccup was frozen at the ravenous savagery befallen on his now former nemesis. 'Hiccup, come on!' he turned a sharp look to see Astrid aboard Toothless calling him on.

It was enough to snap him to attention as he leaped into the saddle, his foot still in its flight position locked into the tail bolt and Toothless leap out from the platform towards the forest. The Sunspears swarmed over the ridge after them eventually taking to the air in pursuit.

Astrid leaned forward and pointed out movement in the tree line. 'There's the others and Stormfly, she made it!' She called with excitement.

Toothless dipped lower landing sloppily from his injuries. Astrid helped Hiccup off supporting his battered body and hobbled forth to meet up with the others running in their direction. As it should have, the battle had taken its toll on them too, Hookfang looking especially weak with the bandage work under his wing. Their faces were all stricken with ash and wiriness, clothes charred and torn. But at least they were still alive.

'Astrid, Hiccup! Oh thank Thor you're ok,' Heather exclaimed in relief.

The couple offered weak smiles in return. 'Oh you know, just angering a pack of wild Sunspears and fighting a malicious Dragon Hunter, we've had worse right?' Hiccup remarked.

'At least you still have a sense of humour,' she replied just as Stormfly approached.

Astrid lifted her free hand to pet her snout. 'Thank you Stormfly, you were so brave. I'm so sorry you had to leave me with Viggo.'

Heather joined her giving a light scratch under her chin. 'When she came to us on her own we were really worried but we figured she wouldn't leave you unless you told her to,' she said followed by a shrill cry above them.

'Oh no, Sunspears!' Snoutlout exclaimed.

A flash of orange followed by searing streams of laser like fire was more than enough motivation to move. The dragons picked up their riders with haste as the oncoming onslaught ploughed through the trees setting a blaze to everything. They were quickly boxed in by the wild dragons crashing in front of them. Barf and Belch reacted in time smothering a set of Sunspears in gas before lighting their path to freedom.

'This way!' Ruffnut directed as the Zippleback slipped through deeper into the forest.

The others trailed closely behind, ducking and weaving between the trees taking measured bursts of flight over fallen tree stacks and blasting the occasional trunk to try and slow their pursuers. Trails of fire coursed through the canopy frying it in an instant revealing a dark sky saturated with burning creatures flocked in a frenzy. No matter which way they turned, only fire and smoke would greet them, as if the whole world had become a blaze.

Hiccup could see night sky ahead, a gap in the inferno. 'Guys straight ahead, make for the sky and don't stop!' he ordered.

'But what about?' Fishlegs tried to intervene.

'Forget about them, just get out of the trees and go straight up!' he replied.

Everyone pulled up launching through the canopy just as Sunspears tore through it. A few of the wild dragons split from the pack and began to chase after them, but as it turned out where they were manoeuvrable, they lacked the speed to match. The Dragon Riders climbed higher breaking into the cloud line where they could finally see the great wake of destruction; Dragons Edge. The fortified stacks glowed intensely of a fire that flowed like a gigantic tidal wave through the valley of trees towards the mountains. There were no words, no way of describing the storm of pain they all felt.

Hiccup pointed out a sea stack below and directed to land, the riders all following in a line that visibly revealed their fatigue. The adrenaline was finally subsiding and with that, the pain of every cut, burn and bruise took its place. Hiccup's entire body protested to movement feeling the effects of his crash landing in the bay.

'What do we do now?' Fishlegs posed trying to comprehend the current dilemma. 'Hiccup?'

All of the eyes, the drained, tired eyes looked to Hiccup now begging for guidance. He looked to each one of them as he slowly forced himself to accept the reality of the situation. He wasn't sure if there was a clean solution, a way to try and move on from the devastation with ease.

'I…' he was lost for words and ideas, he couldn't focus at all.

He turned away to Toothless who looked weary enough as it was, the gashes over his paws and head shone against the moon light. They weren't as deep as he originally thought but the stinging and thudding of pain would be there and absolutely exhausting. They were all exhausted, wounded and spent in their endurance. What did they have left? No matter where they would go or what they could do, the night would be hardest night in many years.

Snotlout piped in breaking the silence. 'Do we go, _can_ we go back to the Edge?' his voice was drowned and quite calm compared to his usual self and the question itself was regarding 'if' instead of 'when'.

Hiccup already knew the answer, the hard truth and he could tell the others could too. 'We can't go back. We can't, and I don't just mean right now I mean ever again. Dragons Edge, our home away from home is lost,' he sighed.

Viggo was right, he was right all along as usual, even in death he still taunted him with one last trick in his tunic. 'There was never a way of stopping the Sunpsears from burning it down, Viggo knew this and we once again we played straight into his trap. He sacrificed everything just to place his last piece over our king's head.'

'Is Viggo dead?' Heather asked.

Both Hiccup and Astrid nodded yet the memory still played out in Hiccup's mind. It couldn't be denied the circumstances were ironic, but for some reason he wished there could have been another way. He wished it didn't have to end like it had, that justice could be served without unnecessary violence. Was this what his father had said about revenge? Whilst it could go down a treat, it always left an empty feeling inside afterwards. Only there was no feeling of victory at all, their worst foe finally defeated and he felt nothing but despair and pain.

He tried his best to push through the grief for the sake of the others. 'The Sunspear dragons, they got to him first.'

'And the Dragon Eye?' Fishlegs followed.

'Destroyed along with him,' he replied.

They both sighed once again staring back to the smoky ruins. 'It doesn't feel like a victory does it? Where _do_ we go now?' Fishlegs asked.

'We go home, to Berk,' Hiccup could feel the weight of everyone's gaze again. 'The island belongs to the Sunspears now and I don't think we'll ever be welcomed back, especially since we killed their leader.'

Astrid pointed out through the gloom to numerous silhouettes fleeing the spreading inferno. 'Oh no, even the wild dragons have been driven away,' her eyes lit up with an idea. 'You don't think we could bring them back to Berk?'

The option was definitely viable and it wouldn't take them long lead an escort. The main problem were their own circumstances, beaten, injured and awfully tired. 'We can try. But we aren't exactly in the best condition.'

Heather and Windshear idled forward. 'Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff and I can handle the wild dragons. You need to get your dragons back to Berk as soon as possible and get them help,' she volunteered.

Toothless wined a pained croon his drooping just a little. 'Agreed, good luck you guys, we'll see you soon,' Hiccup farewelled.

Thus the gang parted ways and the long ride home had begun. Both Hookfang and Toothless struggled against the pain pushing themselves through the night air. The aches and pains in Hiccup's body had stiffened his posture in the saddle and the colder air wasn't helping either, but they just had to keep pushing onwards. Snotlout was abnormally quiet occasionally muttering words of desperate encouragement. Stormfly glided close by keeping a sharp watch on both dragons and Astrid whilst she was concerned for both of them, she kept feeling her heart being tugged towards Hiccup. Snotlout seemed as though he was handling the situation, but Hiccup was losing focus and strength. If he fell asleep, it was likely Toothless would fall from the sky.

'Hiccup! Come on stay with us, we are nearly at the Straights of Baulder,' she encouraged snapping a bit of life back into him.

He jumped to her attention gasping deep breaths, a sorrowed look upon his face. 'What? Oh sorry Astrid, I'm just so tired. Sorry Bud, we'll be home soon, just a little further now.' He rested his hand upon the Night Fury's head. 'Almost home,'

oOo

A knock on his door in the early hours before sunrise was a rather odd sensation to wake up to these days, but a certain familiarity still lingered in the back of his mind. Still, it was enough to set his mood off that morning and there was no doubt the culprit responsible would face dear repercussions.

Stoick reefed his door open to two stocky men. 'Hoark, Teeny? You'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early,' he warned.

Hoark took a cautionary step back. 'I'm sorry Chief but Teeny and I just saw dragons off the coast. Lots of dragons,' he emphasised with his hands.

Were this a time a few years ago, Stoick's reaction would have been much different. 'Hiccup! How long ago was this?'

'We were on our way back from patrol when we saw them, so we came straight to you. They couldn't be far now,' Teeny elaborated.

Stoick took his helmet from the rafters and exited his hut. 'Good work men, now let's get some riders up there escort them in. Come Skullcrusher.'

The Vikings parted to spread the instructions leaving Stoick and Skullcrusher to enter the village square. He took a quick glance up into the sky before something caught his eye; the sky was alive with wings and luminous eyes of every colour. The dragons were split into packs being herded around by other dragons bearing riders. At forefront of the migratory herd was the unmistakeable silhouette of a Night Fury flanked by a blue Nadder and a red Nightmare, Hiccup was home.

'Lead the wild dragons to the cove, they'll be fine for the night there,' Astrid ordered leading Stormfly to the square with grace.

Toothless on the other hand was far more sporadic in his flight pattern. Fatigue had reached its breaking point as both dragon and rider hung onto consciousness by a thread. They dropped through the air landing heavily skidding across the cobblestone, neither strong enough to the hold themselves up. Astrid rushed towards them unclipping Hiccup's harness and gently sliding his body from the saddle cradling him in her arms. Stoick quickly reached them, eyes scanning both his son and dragon of their injuries.

'It's alright Chief, they're just exhausted, we all are. But we need to get Toothless help, he's got claw marks that need cleaning and I think his right wing is hurt. He was so strong, he didn't stop once to get Hiccup home,' she said running her hand across the Night Fury's scaly head.

Stoick joined her resting his hand squarely on Toothless' muzzle. 'I -, thank you Toothless, I don't know what we'd do without you,' Stoick delivered his heartfelt gratitude earning a weak croon of return appreciation.

oOo

Hiccup stood at the door of his hut with the sun shining warmly against his face. He was free of his flight suit dressed in his double green tunic and leather pants. A patter of feet trotted up beside him and a warm scaly nose nudged its way under his hand.

'Morning Toothless, how you feeling today?' he asked being answered with a lively bark.

Remarkably, the claw marks were mostly healed over by dark scales but underneath, it was still sore. Two full days had passed since the battle for Dragon's Edge and his body still felt stiff from the fall, though it could've had to do with him being bedridden for most of the first day back. At least it was only his muscles that groaned to pain, Astrid's left cheek had swollen significantly and a prominent dark shadow rest under her eye, a painful reminder of Ryker's brutality. The others were either thankful in being spared or jealous of the injury, the latter being the twins of course. They were all gathered in the square around Heather and Windshear who were packed and set to depart for Berserker Island. Hiccup approached steadily, the click of his metal leg alerting them to his arrival.

'Are you sure you won't stay a bit longer, the Dragon Races are starting again soon and we'd love you to be a part them,' Astrid feebly tried to convince her friend.

Heather pulled her in for a hug, the smile not leaving her face. 'As much as I'd love to kick all your butts, a deals a deal. Dagur and I agreed I could stay on the Edge until we defeated Viggo and since it's finally over, I have to honour my brother and coincidently Chief's agreement. Our father is still out there Astrid, but I'm sure we'll be able to drop in at some point for the races,' she teased earning a chuckle and a light punch in the shoulder.

'You're on,' she accepted the challenge as Hiccup joined the circle.

'Hey, you be careful now? The Northerners gained most of their business from the Dragon Hunters, so they will not be any friendlier than before,' he advised before pulling her into a tight embrace.

'We will,' she whispered before pulled away. 'Thank you, all of you for taking me in as one of your own, as a Dragon Rider. We may not have had the best of starts four years ago in regards to Alvin, nor when you guys found me again last year. Through all that, learning Dagur was my brother, my secret infiltration into the Dragon Hunters and the many adventures since, I still think even though Dagur is blood and well I've come to learn to love him as a brother, you guys will always be the closest thing I've had to a family,' she concluded.

Tuffnut sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. 'Oh you just have a way with words, it's so beautiful. Group hug!' he suggested launching himself onto Heather followed by the rest of the gang.

Heather although feeling a little uncomfortable by the number of people squeezing around her couldn't help but bask in the moment with her best friends. They slowly broke away and allowed her some room to lift off with Windshear, but there was still someone she hadn't said goodbye to, not properly.

'Fishlegs?' his face lit up as he saw her emerald eyes smiling back.

She reached out and slipped her hands into his stepping closer, her expression seemed to fall just a little. 'I'm sorry things didn't quite work out between us in the end. But you need to know that you'll always have a place in my heart. The world is a big place and I'm sure there'll be someone who can always be by your side,' she comforted him.

Fishlegs pulled her in closer holding her tenderly in his beefy arms. 'I'm sorry too, but you're doing the right thing by your brother and father, wherever you may find him. Remember Heather, you and Dagur will always be welcome back on Berk, just send a Terror Mail when you do please. Dagur has a tendency to just drop in you know,' he joked on their past experiences.

Heather leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 'Thank you Fishlegs. You know just quietly, I've noticed Ruffnut has had her eye somewhat in your direction,' she whispered before stepping away and climbing onto Windshear who was resting her silver head over Toothless in farewell.

Fishlegs was slightly confused as he put the pieces together casting a quick glance towards Ruffnut, his cheeks burned furiously and he quickly averted his gaze shuffling back for Windshear to take off. She spread her wings and leaped into the air, her signature sharpening sound echoing with each beat of her wings.

'Take care everyone, especially you two,' Heather said pointing at Hiccup and Astrid who were hand in hand.

Windshear surged forward climbing higher into the sky quickly disappearing behind the clouds. The gang stood and watched the clouds for a moment before parting their separate ways to make use of their well-earned break. Hiccup and Astrid made their way out towards the cliff side overlooking the village and the groups of Vikings with their dragons going about their day to day routines. It was calm, with no wind and just the chilly bite of the lingering season. Hiccup stared off into the distant reeling the sight but Astrid didn't take her eyes off him, there was something else hidden beneath his calm expression.

'Hey, are you feeling ok? You seem distracted,' she probed the question hoping to scratch at what was on his mind.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know, guess I'm still coming to terms with the last couple of days,' he paused watching the shimmer of light bounce off the sea. 'I mean it's finally over, even if it wasn't how we hoped.'

Astrid gave him an understanding look. 'It definitely feels a bit strange, we were so used to spending each day preparing ourselves against Viggo and now that he's finally gone,' she noticed Hiccup bow his head in what seemed like shame. 'You don't. You don't feel bad do you?' her tone slightly confused.

Hiccup shook his head unsure how to respond. 'I don't know. Well maybe I do but I can't understand why I do. For some reason part of me wished it could've happened differently, that we could've saved Viggo from the Sunspears or something.'

'Save him? Why would you want to,' the realisation dawned upon her, Hiccup Haddock an honest, righteous man to the core. 'You wanted him to stand trial for what he did?'

Hiccup nodded. 'Why though? Despite all his brilliance, he used it to harm dragons and people. Right until the end he used that knowledge to set trap after trap only to have it backfire upon himself. I guess he still got the honour of dying in battle, but why do I still feel the guilt that somehow deep down, it didn't have to end that way?

Astrid wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to lean against her. 'Because you have a kind heart, though I don't think you nor any of us would ever forgive him for what he did. I think somewhere inside, you do have a sliver of respect for his knowledge if nothing else, even though he used it and used me to get to you,' she consoled him running her hands through his tousled hair.

They sat in silence watching the waves lap against the sentinel statues, the calmness allowing Hiccup's mind to wonder into the distance. To think it had only been over a year since their first encounter with the Dragon Hunters, it honestly felt much longer. Then to look into the future and what it may hold, he would be twenty in a few weeks and with that possibly greater responsibility from his father. It didn't interest him anymore than fighting against Viggo, even if it was not a full-fledged war. To think with all the fighting, what he may have missed in the world, the places they could've found and new dragons hiding away. Though the conflict had brought many benefits too, Dagur's reform, the alliance with the Defenders of the Wing and the rescue of hundreds of enslaved dragons.

A strange idea began spinning in his mind, so he decided to propose it to Astrid. 'This might sound a little strange, what do you think Viggo could have been like if he was, not evil?

Astrid quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Why?'

Hiccup just looked dreamily up into her deep azure eyes. 'Not really sure, the idea for whatever reason seemed nice, all his dragon knowledge.'

Astrid rolled her eyes and chuckled. 'Gods Hiccup, you already have Fishlegs. I mean when you're with him it's like listening to another language and now you think it's a good idea to have a non-evil version of Viggo around. I'd never have any time to you alone,' she teased.

'Yeah, and next thing you know, we're two old guys sitting around playing Maces and Talons all day.' Hiccup added.

It was enough to make Astrid properly laugh this time. 'Isn't that what we've been doing for the last year, just on an Archipelago sized board and with real people?' she reminisced.

'You're not wrong there,' Hiccup agreed turning around to see Toothless and Stormfly playing about the square.

He laid himself on his back looking up at the sky, Astrid joining him resting her head on his chest. 'So what's next for the Dragon Riders? She asked.

'Well, I was actually thinking of traveling south. It's been a long time since we've actually gone that way, maybe we could take an extended route by Dragon Island and The Rookery,' Hiccup suggested.

Astrid smiled at the thought, she couldn't deny it had been a long time since they had been exploring, let alone together. 'I'll follow you anyway Babe,' she said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

The blissful moment was interrupted all too suddenly when a slimy warm tongue slurped up the side of their faces. The couple quickly parted cowering their faces from the barrage of dragon saliva.

'Argh Toothless! No, stop it Toothless!' Hiccup protested clambering away between fits of laughter.

Astrid began wiping away at her face clearing away as much saliva as possible only to see Hiccup's face, hair and tunics drenched. 'I'm gonna go get changed, this stuff doesn't wash out for some reason,' he commented casting a quick glare at the Night Fury. 'Yeah and you know it doesn't Mr Mood killer.'

Astrid started chuckling again as he walked back towards his house. 'Oh I think you better put your flight suit on too, the dragons look like they want to go flying.'

oOo

Hiccup couldn't help but be befuddled by the leather armour piece currently being wrapped under Snotlout's crotch, it was bad enough he was staring there alone. 'Snotlout what is that?' he asked gesturing in the vicinity to his pants.

Snotlout quirked an eyebrow at him. 'What do you mean?' he genuinely replied earning a face palm from Tuffnut.

It took a moment before he realised what they were indicating. 'Oh the codpiece right, right, huh I was worried you meant something else.'

'No I get that, what's it for?' Hiccup continued.

'Well I'm kind of getting tired of being burnt by Hookfang, especially when he sometimes sets himself on fire and the flames are really big. I'm mean usually it's just my butt that catches fire, but there have been a couple of times when it's crept forward towards my,' he was quickly cut off by Hiccup.

'Ok I think we get the picture! The horrifically, disturbing picture. Oh Gods,' He really didn't really want to see the shocked faces of everyone around them, let alone how they would act to what he was about to say. 'Though and I actually can't believe I'm about to say this, that's not a half bad idea I guess?'

Tuffnut seemed completely unfazed by the explanation, Ruffnut was trying hard not burst out laughing, Fishlegs was shifting between an uncomfortable and pained expression and Astrid felt like swatting Snotlout for putting a lewd image like that in her head. Even with Hiccup's recognition of the logic behind the codpiece, it was still uncomfortable knowing why.

Though the new armour wasn't the only addition he had made. In fact all of them had taken some inspiration from Hiccup and Astrid and updated their outfits. Snotlout also had a black shoulder length fur coat handed down by Spitelout from his youth. Fishlegs had returned to wearing a full fur tunic with all his pouches and a stubby dagger to match. The same was with Ruffnut to her fur vest whereas Tuffnut had three spikes on his right shoulder and single spikes on his knee pads.

Furthermore were their saddle designs, better for combat and alternatively the races. Meatlug had been outfitted with a throne like seat for Fishlegs to ride, Hookfang's saddle had additional stirrups and a back rest for Snotlout. Barf and belch similarly now had stirrups but for the twins to kneel on instead of wrapping their legs together. The upgrades all courtesy of Hiccup and Gobber working a few hours each day to build them ready for race season.

oOo

Sunlight filtered through the window in soft cones of light illuminating a part of the bedroom. Soon, followed the chirping of Terrible Terrors singing their morning tune upon the rooftop. Hiccup rubbed his eyes, groaning as he clambered out of bed letting his legs dangle from bed. He took a moment for his senses to focus and remember what plans he had. There was a Dragon Race that morning he had no doubt of he could win, but with the luck he had in recent weeks in finding new islands, he decided to slip to away once the race had commenced.

Several months had passed since the battle for Dragon's Edge, the whole idea of Viggo and Dragon Hunters seemed like a distant memory. Since then both Astrid and himself had turned twenty, Stoick had reached the incredible age of fifty and the main season of Dragon Races had begun with peace having fallen on Berk without a single disruption. No news of resurfacing Hunters, Krogor the bounty Hunter had simply disappeared and Queen Mala with Throk had even made a surprising visit along with several villagers from several other tribes coming to see the races. Life on Berk was amazing if not for the faint heart and today it felt as if all was right with the world. Strapping on his flight suit, Hiccup sauntered down the stairs for breakfast where Stoick was waiting for him, a wide grin on his face.

'Morning Hiccup,' he greeted him.

'Morning Dad, ready for the race today,' Hiccup replied sensing something was in store just by his father's jovial expression.

'Oh yes, we're expecting a big crowd today,' he chuckled before his tone grew a little more serious.

'Son. We need to talk.'  
_

 **The End of Where No One Goes and the Conclusion of Dragon Will Fly**

 **You know what happens next.**

 **Thank you so much for joining me on this journey to propose some headcanon links between RTTE and HTTYD 2, with an alternate showdown against Viggo as per the timing of when this story was originally launched.**

 **The design for the Sunspear Dragon is also on my DevArt page – Smoe05.**

 **When I was first planning the details for the finale, I actually played with the idea of killing off Heather, dark I know, but at the time Dagur was unconfirmed, presumed dead so there was no definite reason for her to simply fly away. But with Dagur brought back :D I was able to tie that up.**

 **Snotlout's Codpiece. ? Why Simon Otto why? (Head of Character design) I got inspired by a short comic on DevArt about protecting important assets. Hiccup making his new helmet, giving Snotlout an idea in turn.**

 **Shout out to the following people**

 **Saraj8ne - my biggest and most beloved supporter both on and off the pages. 3**

 **Hiccstridlover13  
Duckcrusader  
Ugly-Duckling123  
The many Guest reviewers**

 **And of course to the general readers, you people are Neato Burrito. Thank you and until the next story, stay classy Dragonites! :D Season 5 is coming.**


End file.
